Saint Beast - Present Life -
by ishigawaaisha
Summary: If the anime Saint Beast were to continue, this is how I would like it to be... (yep, still sucking at summaries and titles... *insert depressed sigh*)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Yuda, Luca, Goh, Shin, Rei, Gai, Kira and Maya

 **Notes:** Wow, it was actually more than a year now when I last wrote the Saint Beast – Future Version – and here is another one. I just hope you will enjoy this as well as the first one *bows*

Some things never change like I still do not know how to come up with a title (yeah, it sucks, big time) and that I still find myself staring on walls just to have the imagination coming in... *sigh*

Anyway, the long wait is finally over! Please enjoy!

* * *

"Burn! Destroy EVERYTHING! Ahahahahahaha!" Yuda shouts in glee as he tosses another energy ball and it landed on a bridge, destroying it completely. Some humans tried to escape but they were swept by the huge smoke that followed after the explosion. It was noisy at first with all the screaming but then it eventually became quiet.

"Begone!" Luca joins Yuda in destroying a nearby building with no regard to the humans below. The casualty keeps on increasing because of their relentless attacks on anything that stands before them. There are police everywhere and ambulances, ushering the wounded away from the battle zone. There were some remnants of tanks but it failed to subdue the two fallen angels in their rampage.

Yuda and Luca are in the middle of a circle of about five kilometres in diameter, and in that circle, only rubble now stands. It is as if they are clearing the area. Yuda descended and looked towards the horizon.

"There, this is much better." He was looking at the setting sun, once being blocked by a building. But now it is gone, he can look at it from the ground without much trouble now.

"Sheesh! They have gone MAD!" Gai exclaims as he shields a woman from falling debris. After which, he carried the woman to safety. Gai has been moving here and there and tries to help as much as he can but the falling debris is faster than him and he is only one angel in his area. Although he is not feeling any exhaustion, Gai is becoming frustrated by the minute as the dead bodies continue to increase.

"When will this insanity end?!" Gai cries out in frustration as he held a dead lady in his arms. He wanted to cry but he cannot empathize with the humans. Angels are not allowed to spend their time with any human in fear of the forbidden sin. The best example would be Kira and Maya.

"Stop talking and start moving the humans away from here!" Goh helps an elderly and his grand child to safety. Shin is busy shielding his area as police tries to assist as much as they can. Rei is helping Gai carrying humans to safety. Kira and Maya were near Shin's area and help the police.

"Why is this happening, Kira – niisan?! Why is Yuda – san doing-" Maya could not believe what was happening as he looks up again, just in time to see Yuda throwing another energy ball to another bridge. A huge explosion followed. Maya looked in pain, knowing full well that more humans died in that location. Kira did not answer as he carried a little child to a police. But then he stopped and realized the child was no longer breathing. Maya became more restless.

"Kira – niisan!" Kira balled his fist, trying to contain his growing anger.

"I do not know! If I know the answer, I would have told you! But I don't so stop asking stupid questions and help me!" Kira is trembling from his suppressed anger as he slowly settles the dead child on a waiting stretcher. The paramedics quickly left but just as they boarded the ambulance, it exploded, shocking Kira and Maya. They both looked up to see a smirking Luca.

"Well, well, look who is here..." Luca slowly descended and landed on rubble. Kira saw a bloodied hand underneath the rubble. Humans in the area quickly flee the scene. Kira and Maya had a twin expression in their faces. Luca's smirk grew bigger.

"What? Is that what you show me after not seeing each other for...oh dear." Luca placed a hand on his hips and the other on his chin, stroking it as if in deep thought. "I could no longer count, probably a century or a millennium ago? Oh well, it does not matter anymore." Luca opened his hands and a small black energy ball appeared; he then slowly approached the two. Kira and Maya unconsciously changed their stance to a fighting one. Luca stopped, amusement in his eyes.

"Oh hey now, I am not here to kill you two." He released the energy ball and aimed it to the rubble he was standing before. It exploded and a rain of blood followed, some dropping on Luca's merciless face. Maya was shocked beyond words as a splatter fell on his cheeks. Luca's sadistic smile grew.

"At least, not yet." Luca laughed like he found a joke very funny and was laughing his heart out. Kira fears for him and his brothers' safety so he hugged a shell-shock Maya and they flee the area. Luca was still laughing as he talks to them.

"That's right! Go back to your friends! They MIGHT be able to protect you two, half breeds! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Half breeds! What a joke! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kira hugs Maya tighter as he jumps from one building to another as he flees Luca. But immediately stops when he saw Luca just right in front of them, his blacken wings gleaming under the sun.

"By the way, can you deliver a message for me?" When Kira did not answer, Luca just shrugged. He then pointed at something on Kira's shoulder and a black feather went flying, its pointy end embedding itself on Kira's shoulder. The force made Kira stagger backwards.

"Urgh!" Maya seemed to have come around when he saw Kira injured.

"Kira – niisan!" He supported the injured Kira and saw a displeased Luca.

"Is that what they are teaching you in Heaven? Be disrespectful? Honestly, I will make sure they will know what it means to RESPECT. In due time." Luca then motioned for Maya, a black feather floating near Luca.

"As I was saying to your DISRESPECTFUL brother, I want you to deliver a message." Not sure what to do, Maya slowly nod, he can feel the blood flowing from Kira's shoulder to his chest. Luca smiled.

"Good! I want you to tell Rei that he will be..." Luca thoughtful for a second then smirked and looked straight to Maya's frightened eyes.

"...my last victim. I will reserve that spot only for him. I believe in the human saying: save the best for last." Luca's smile grew bigger as he flew away from the brothers.

* * *

"Alright, they seemed to have stopped attacking. Regroup!" Goh shouts clearly. Gai, Rei and Shin who were spread out in the area followed. They met in a deserted open area, near the highway. Gai looked at the area and frown.

"Who would have thought that this place used to be bustling shopping area?" No one answered. They are all in deep thought. They were able to save as many humans as they can but, the dead weigh heavier than the living. The surrounding area is bustling with ambulance sirens, police sirens and even the military is slowly making its way to the crater, where Yuda was last seen. Gai is not sure how many of these fighters will survive fighting against Yuda, one of the most powerful angels ever been born.

"I have tried to save as many humans as I can but...well, I can only do so much." Rei looks on the floor with regret. He even tried to resuscitate a human child but she was beyond saving. Shin removed his eyeglasses and massaged his nose.

"Same thing happened in my area. Then Kira and Maya left so I am not sure where they are right now. I'm...a little worried." He puts his eyeglasses back just in time to see a flustered Maya and a not so well looking Kira. He saw blood coming from Kira.

"Kira! What happened Maya?!" Goh noticed them as well and hurried over to Kira's side. Maya settles his brother down and they saw a half-buried black feather in his shoulder. Rei felt a jolt in his spine.

"Please help me! I could not get it out! Every time I tried, it just buries deeper in Kira – niisan's shoulder!" Goh looked uncertain at the black feather and tried dislodging it but it buried even deeper, making Kira cry out in pain.

"Sorry." Goh is not sure how to remove it when Rei steps in.

"Allow me, Anija." Goh look up.

"Have you seen this feather before, Rei?" Rei did not answer, Shin did it for him.

"I believe that to be from Luca's wings." Rei gave a nod and gently held the feather. Kira fidgeted.

"Hey! Stop it-" Rei gently placed a hand over Kira's quivering hand. A few seconds later, Kira calmed down.

"It will be alright." Rei then holds the black feather and slowly pulled it out. Kira then gave a sigh of relief as it was completely removed. Shin then kneeled down on Kira's side and started healing the wound. Rei stood up and stared at the seemingly innocent black feather as it flutters in the wind.

"Luca gave you a message?" Rei asked Kira without looking at the blonde. Kira did not answer and Maya remained silent.

"I see. Understood." Rei moved away and sat on a nearby bench, the only surviving furniture in the barren area. Everyone is silent as Shin heals Kira's wound. When it has ended, Kira sat properly and looked at Goh.

"What is your plan, Goh? You know this has to stop." Kira looked around at where they are. As what Gai said earlier, it looked like a shopping district but with so much rubble, he is not sure. Goh remained quiet as he massages his chin. Kira continued.

"Humans are DYING left and right. I do not know exactly what happened to them but whatever it is, this." He pointed at the things around them. "This is unforgiveable." Still, no one spoke, busy with their own thoughts. Getting frustrated, Kira messed his hair.

"Goh!"

"I heard you the first time, Kira." Goh finally answered. He then walked a little further away from them and looked at the setting sun. Yuda and Luca stopped attacking and went somewhere to rest.

"We'll attack them before the morning sun rises." He then went back to group. No one is shocked except Maya.

"A-Attack them? But why?" Goh's face is unreadable.

"Just like what your brother Kira said, this has to stop. We can no longer allow them to kill more innocent humans." Maya stood up, disbelief in his face.

"I-I know they are doing bad things but...But! T-There must be a reason for all this! We have to talk to them and...and..." Goh's face became stern. He knows how attach Maya is to Yuda so he is prepared for this conversation but his patience is at its limit. As a leader, a decision is needed fast especially in emergency situations. Any disagreements must be dealt with immediately.

"And what? Try to reason out with them?" Maya meekly gave a nod. He is not used to seeing Goh angry, especially towards him.

"That will not work. You know full well that that is what we did the first time and what did they do?! They nearly killed Gai and me!" Goh's anger is rising as he slowly approaches a quivering Maya.

"And NOW, you want us to do the same thing AGAIN?! Then what?! Let them kill Rei or Shin this time?! I will not allow that!" Kira shielded Maya as if his words are turning into something physical in form.

"We are your comrade in this war, Goh. Not enemies. Forgive Maya for saying that. He just could not believe this is really happening." Maya is trying his hardest to not cry. Shin placed a gentle but firm hand on Goh's arm.

"Anija..." Goh inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm himself down. Rei approaches and pats Maya's head.

"It's okay Maya. Even we could not believe it at first. But, well, as you can see." Rei looked at their surroundings.

"Unfortunately, it is very real and we can no longer take back the lost lives this day. We have to do something or else, more innocent humans will be killed. Do you want that to happen?" Maya slowly shook his head, his tears freely flowing down. Rei gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sad beyond words." He welcomed Maya when he cried on his chest. Rei hugged the little one tightly as Maya tries to suppress his cries as he knows it will only bring more destruction in their area. Rei soothes Maya's back.

"You are strong Maya. This feeling shall pass..." Rei then looks up at the stars, tears fall down from his eyes.

"Yes...this feeling...shall pass..." he hugged Maya tighter. Goh approach the two and pats Maya's head.

"I'm sorry Maya for lashing out at you." Maya looked at Goh and shake his head.

"No, I'm sorry Goh. I was not thinking when I said those things." Goh pats Maya's head one more time and addressed everyone.

"Everyone, this will be a difficult battle as the enemies were once our beloved friends." Goh gave a quick sigh and continued. "But for the sake of the preservation of humanity, we have to stop them. Whatever their reason is, this act is unforgiveable and must be stopped at once."

"Before the morning sun rises, we have to close in in their location. We will attempt another talk with them." Goh smiled at Maya, who looked relieved. "But, in the event it will not turn in our favour, we have to expect the worse so be prepared. And do not let your guard down." Gai, highly motivated, approached Goh and placed a hand in front of him, like waiting for a cheer. Goh just looked at the stretch hand before him. Gai became impatient.

"Oh come on Goh! We have to do a victory cheer before the final battle!" he then received a bonk in the head courtesy of Rei.

"Do not jinx the mission. It is not a final battle." Rei then felt a tug on his hair. Kira looked at him menacingly.

"You two, don't fail or be a burden. I will not save you." Rei was about to retort something when Maya jumps and slams his hand on top of their joined hands.

"We will be successful and they will see it our way!" Shin gave a nod and placed his hand on top of Maya.

"Yes, we will save both the planet Earth and Yuda and Luca." Goh looked at him before placing his own hand on top of Shin.

"Do not do anything rash." He then looked at Shin again. He is getting bad vibes for some reason. "If t is too dangerous for you, do not be afraid to fall back. We will cover you." Everyone nod.

Everyone then made their preparations. Goh approached Shin.

"Shin, I mean what I said earlier." Shin looked at Goh.

"Hm? I do not understand what you mean, Anija." Goh looked unimpressed.

"Just saying don't push yourself too hard. You have friends that will help you in times of need. Remember that." Shin smiled and gave Goh a light tap on the nose with his finger, which made Goh flustered.

"Yes, Anija. I know. Should I start calling you mom now?" Still blushing, Goh just pouted. He walked away mumbling about little brothers and their smart-aleck statements. Unknown to Goh, Shin looked sad as he watch Goh going further away.

"But Anija, there are some things only I can do." Shin looked down at his hand and in it, his white ribbon, given by Yuda as a gift of their meeting.

"I meant what I said earlier too, Anija. I will save Luca. And Yuda too." Shin looked again at where Goh went to.

"Whatever it takes me to do it, I will do it."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

Yeah, I know, kinda short but don't throw your knives at me...yet. *holds up a chopping board*

We are just starting. So, as always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! Thanks for reading! (^_^)


	2. Chapter 1 (concluding chapter)

**Author's Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Yuda, Luca, Goh, Shin, Rei, Gai, Kira and Maya

 **Notes:** okay, here is part two. I know the first one was really short so, here is the concluding chapter. As always, thanks for the reviews! \\(^o^)/

Anyway, the long wait is finally over! Please enjoy!

* * *

As the morning sun slowly rises, the four Saint Beast stand a few meters away from the two fallen angels. It was agreed upon that Kira and Maya will stand as backup in case they needed it. Plan Two is what Shin called it, no matter how many they may be; better to have reinforcements than nothing at all.

Yuda slowly opened his eyes. He was sitting on the only surviving building in the area; the surrounding area was blown into smithereens. Luca was quietly leaning on a wall as he opens his eyes. He then looked at the four and smiled his old, kind smile.

"My, about time you visit me." He slowly rises and Luca is right behind him. The four just looked on. Yuda continued.

"Hmm, from the look on your faces, it does not look like you are here to join my cause." Goh shook his face. Firm resolution is on his face.

"No, Yuda. If killing humans is your cause now, then the answer is a big no. We are here to convince you to stop." Yuda smirked, his arms crossed against his chest. Amusement in his eyes.

"Oh? And what if I do not stop?" Yuda gave a menacing smile as he slowly let down his hands, ready. So did the four. Goh looked sad.

"Then that is most unfortunate." Goh tightens his fist and closed his eyes. "It feels this has happened before, am I wrong?" Yuda suddenly looked angry. A distant memory about a certain golden wolf suddenly resurfaced; something that Yuda wants stay forgotten.

"You do not understand what you are saying!" An energy ball appeared in his hands. Yuda looked angrily at Goh.

"I have no more time for you! Begone!" He threw the energy ball towards Goh. Goh went on a defensive stance when a black-colored, full-body shield appeared in front of him. Shin's Genbu Shield protected Goh.

"You have gone mad, Yuda." In untrained eyes, Yuda's face looked calm but he flinched when he saw and heard Shin talk.

Shin's voice is shaking.

"This madness...we will stop it." Yuda regained his composure. He prepares another energy ball, this time, in multiple numbers.

"This is not madness, Shin. This is..." He hurls another one. Shin deflected the attack. When Shin look again, Yuda is right in front of him, ready to punch.

"...the truth!" But Goh intercepted.

"YUDAAAA!" He punched Yuda right in the jaw. Luca comes in to help but Gai blocked his way.

"Oh no you don't!" Gai, releasing his Byakko armor, tries to land a punch but Luca easily dodged. Luca then felt heat on his back. He looked at a hesitant Rei.

"What? You are not gonna strike? I thought you are already decided on this." He sent a black energy ball towards Rei. Rei deflected it with his flaming spear. Rei looked torn.

"Luca, I..." Rei's hold on his flaming spear is quivering. Luca looked contemplative.

"If you are not attacking, I will!" He had to dodge another punch from Gai and went straight towards Rei. The iris-haired angel protected himself using his spear, it perfectly catch Luca's punch.

"Rei, you are as indecisive as ever. If you continue running, someone else will get hurt!" Rei is having a hard time resisting the attack because Luca is more powerful. Rei notice Gai about to do a sneak attack but Luca saw it coming and sent black feathers towards the blonde.

"Are you even trying, Rei?! Is this what you came for?! You are a disappointment!" Luca shouts out angrily and in his closed fist, he enveloped it in black aura and with the accumulated force, it sent Rei flying.

* * *

Not so far away, Yuda and Goh where exchanging blows. Their fists are so fast, you can only see their auras, dark blue and a lighter blue, being left behind. When Yuda was about to punch Goh, he saw an opening, Shin immediately raised the Genbu Shield to protect him.

As powerful as Yuda's punch may be, the Genbu Shield remained intact and easily protected Goh from the very powerful impact. Yuda is enraged.

"Do not butt in, Shin!" He then released a barrage of light blue energy balls and aimed it all towards Shin while he pursues Goh. Shin immediately shielded himself from the onslaught but did not see one coming and hit him on his right arm.

"Ugh!" He can feel the heat from the energy ball, seeping through his angelic robes and easily burned it, and then it burned his skin. He fell heavily on one of the rubbles; a dust smoke quickly followed. Goh stopped, in horror.

"SHIN!" He then looked angrily at a suddenly quiet Yuda, also looking at where Shin fell to.

"I won't forgive you, Yudaaaaaaaa!" Regaining his composure, Yuda dodges Goh'a rage attack but Yuda's movement has considerably slowed down. He was affected somehow on what happened to Shin. Goh's blows is slowly regaining its vitality as Yuda is feeling pain each and after blow. Goh lashes out at the pensive Yuda.

"You! Shin loves you! He will not even fight you even if it means his death! How could you do that to him?!" Yuda reluctantly dodges an attack, leaving Goh opened from behind but for some reason, the red haired did not attack.

"He was in the way..." Was all Yuda could answer. That did not appease Goh as it only made his anger increase even more. His attacks are now much more focused and Yuda had to use his hands now to deflect Goh's blows.

"He was IN THE WAY?! Is that all you can say?! Huh?! Yuda!" One blow from Goh sent Yuda flying but the red haired immediately regained his stance. Yuda felt the blow and had to smirk.

"No wonder you were chosen as my successor. That one blow could have easily killed hundreds of demons." Yuda massages his jaw. Goh misinterpreted the smirk and frown.

"You are not worth saving." Goh clenches his fist as he slowly builds Seiryuu's Dragon Aura. A dark blue aura envelops him. Goh is so angry that his hands is shaking.

"Shin, at the very last end of our discussion, thought you and Luca can be saved. He believed in you." Yuda's eyes flinched a bit but remained quiet. Goh's changed his stance; Seiryuu's aura envelops his body.

"But the only thing you did is hurt him! The only one who still believes in you! You do not deserve such man!" Yuda looks at Goh's infuriated eyes. His blue and red eyes are glowing with sheer fury towards him.

"Shin will always be mine. He will never be yours!" Yuda then slowly builds his angelic powers and a light blue with black aura surrounds him. The talk about Shin made him come around.

"There is one thing I will admit Goh, and that I am selfish. What's mine is mine. No one can ever claim him. Not even YOU!" He unleashes a powerful energy beam towards Goh who also released a beam-like energy towards Yuda.

"He will be free of you!" The energy beams met and a powerful impact followed. It made the surrounding ground shake in its vastness.

Shin shakily stands and saw the heated battle. He clutches his right arm as his angel blood flows freely down, dripping the floor with its splendour red color. He slowly breathes and looks at the former leader and current leader of Saint Beast, battling it all out.

"Anija...Yuda..." He then looked at the other side and saw Rei's Suzaku out and is burning everything in its path. Shin does not know what happened that made Rei show his hidden power.

* * *

"You are such a disappointment, Rei!" Luca then stretches his black wings and with disdain, he looked at Rei.

"I will make you fight me, Rei. Just watch." Luca then looked at Gai who just dodge the last black feather the former sent his way. Like Yuda, he created a lot of black energy balls and sent them Gai's way. The blonde saw it and smirk.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do, Luca?! Send these puny balls?! I'll show you my moves!" He then effortlessly dodges one after the other but while in the middle of doing it, Luca suddenly appeared and landed a strong blow on Gai's face.

"Of course not, Gai. That was such a pathetic strategy that you did not even see coming. And because of that hindsight, here, have some more." Luca then landed a barrage of strong punches on Gai's unguarded body. Gai helplessly tried to deflect some but Luca is just too fast and powerful and each strike landed pretty heavily, damaging his body. Rei watches in horror as the blood starts flowing out of Gai's body.

"GAI!" Luca only stopped when the blonde's body landed heavily on the ground; riddled with his punches, Gai is bloodied everywhere. Luca looked down with triumphant face.

"There, that is sort of my best. How was it, Gai?" He received no response so Luca then produced another black energy ball and was about to throw it towards the unconscious blonde when he felt enormous heat on his back. Luca smirked; he finally got the reaction he has been waiting for.

"So, you needed me to nearly kill Gai before you come out? That is such a bad move, Rei." Luca turns around. His eyes would have burn if not for his exceptional defensive capabilities. The one before him is a seething, living flame, in the shape of the legendary animal, the phoenix.

"What if I really killed him? Will you return him back? Do you even know how?"He saw Suzaku and its living flames easily scorched the ground below, turning it into the blackest of all black. Rei's eyes are filled with raging fire. Luca stared at the phoenix.

"My, that is such a beauty." Luca then looked at Rei. "Just like its wielder." Luca then readies himself.

"Did you already control him?" Rei did not respond but cries in pain, the Suzaku reacted and tried swatting Luca with its wings. Luca easily dodges but noticed something wrong. He noticed a part of Rei's skin is burning.

"I will take that as a no then. I have told you before to let it out and learn how to control it or else." Luca had to dodge again, "...it will control you." Rei is saying incoherent things as he holds his face, in pain. Luca can only look as Suzaku fully takes over the angel and is now in attack mode.

"Rei..." Luca then looks around and saw the building near Yuda and Goh, the structure where they were resting earlier. He then looks at Rei/Suzaku and mocks it.

"Come here my little birdie, come. If you want me dead that is." He then flew towards the abandoned building. In rage mode, Rei/Suzaku follows it, unaware of the plan Luca came up with.

* * *

Just a few meters above the abandoned building, Yuda and Goh's fight continues. This time, the Seiryuu is giving Goh protection and at the same time, increasing his attack power. Yuda is having a hard time deflecting some blows and some landed heavily on his face. Yuda had to smirk when he had to evade another blow.

"Hmph! Too bad for me, the Kirin is completely useless during this times. Because I wished for something completely different back then." He looked down again to where Shin fell. He then noticed a puddle of blood and then small puddles moving to a different location. He was about to trace it when Goh starts his attack again.

* * *

Shin saw how Luca trapped the furious phoenix inside the building, preventing it from burning anything and the bespectacled angel thinks, Luca was trying to pull Rei out of its control. He slowly walks towards a certain location as he closely monitors the building. He wants to make sure Luca frees Rei first before he initiates his plan.

When he reached the location he intended, he waited. Panting and blood slowly dripping, Shin silently wishes for Luca to quickly save Rei. His vision is becoming blurry; He does not have much time. He saw Yuda and Goh fighting and he can see how easily Goh is overpowering Yuda, he knows who the victor will be. He does not see Gai around so he deduces that something happened to Gai that made Rei released Suzaku.

Even before, he knew Rei could not control the fiery power so he always had it locked away. He still remembers how Luca would urge Rei to release it and they will try to subdue it so Rei can control it but he simply refuses. He was very afraid of the damages it will do once it is released.

More blood drips from Shin's arms when he saw the burning light in the building die down. Shin clenches his fist as he waits patiently. A few minutes came and a half burnt Luca carries an unconscious Rei. Rei also looked burnt and his angel robes were almost gone. Luca sets Rei gently down on the floor and his black wings covered Rei from the sun. Luca was no longer moving, as if fighting Rei has sapped all his strength.

Shin then looks up and Goh has Yuda in a choke hold. The red haired is trying to dislodge himself but Goh proved to be more powerful as Sieryuu's aura provides more strength. Yuda has stopped moving as well.

"Alright. Now, it's my turn." Shin inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly; he then kneeled down and his hands touched the ground. A circle forms around him, with unintelligible writings. The circle grows bigger and bigger as Shin chants some magical words. Shin feels his power being seeped away as the circle continues to grow.

"Just..." He had to inhaled deeply again. "Just a little bit more."

The magical circle is now five-hundred meters in diameter, Yuda and Luca are inside it along with Goh and Rei. Yuda then noticed what Shin was doing, so did Goh.

"What are you doing, Shin? Fall back and call Kira!" Goh shouts, lightly loosening his hold on Yuda. Shin shakes his head.

"Don't worry; I know what I am doing. Just...just keep him there for a few more minutes, please." Goh is not sure what Shin is planning but obeys and strengthens his hold on Yuda, who looks confused at first.

"What is Shin doing?!" Goh looked angrily at him.

"It's none of your business!" And Yuda then tries again to free himself but in vain. Luca saw the magic circle and saw the writings. At first, he was shock to see it but then, he just sat down beside the sleeping Rei.

"I never knew Shin knows how to use this magic. This is quite a rare one." He does not fight or struggled against the growing magic circle, Luca just lightly caresses Rei's cheek as the magic circle grows even bigger.

The magic circle finally reached its completion. By now, Shin is breathing heavily as he slumps on the floor, he is literally sitting on his own blood. He does not have any strength left to even stand.

"Finally..." He then brings his hands up in prayer and closes his eyes.

"My final gift to mankind." Shin then opens his eyes and stretches his hands forward, as if piercing through air.

"Activate: Chronos!" A soft green aura surrounds Shin as a huge, metallic, round clock appeared in the middle of the magic circle. The clock is surrounded by floating gears and small clocks, all showing the same time. Yuda and Goh stop as they look at it.

"What is that?!" Goh has never seen such magic before. Yuda look worried all of a sudden.

"That...is the magic of the previous Goddess. The Time Manipulation magic, Chronos." Goh looks at him bewildered.

"What?! Previous Goddess?! Shin knows that magic?!" Goh looks down as Shin chants a mantra.

"What are you doing, Shin?! Stop it!" For some reason, the bad vibes Goh has been feeling before came back with full force. He knew something really, really bad is about to happen.

"Shin! I said stop it!" Goh is torn either letting Yuda go or going down to stop Shin. When he decided to do the latter, he found he could not move.

"What the-?!" His whole body is being held by some force. Yuda feels the same force. They then heard a booming voice from the clock.

"Who...summoned...me..." Shin manages to stand and walks towards the middle of the circle, just on top of Yuda and Goh.

"I am." The gears then were running nosily and the hour and minute hand running in opposite directions. And then it stops.

"What...is...it...that...you...wish..." Shin brings his hands in prayer close to his chest as he closed his eyes.

"I wish for mankind to be saved. And to do that, please send Yuda and Luca back in time. To when they were at the beginning: innocent and pure. But retain their memories so that they will not repeat the same mistake." The gears worked nosily again and then stop again.

"From...the...beginning...?" While standing, Shin's body quiver as he nods. His angel robes soaked in his own blood, making it harder for him to stand.

"Yes, from the very beginning." The gears started working, but this time, slowly, as if contemplating.

"What are you saying Shin?! Stop this now!" Goh tries his hardest to move but the magic circle is now working and he is powerless before it.

"SHIN!" Goh struggles. Yuda was quiet, so is Luca.

"I...see...And...what...will...be...paid...in...return..." Yuda look worried all of a sudden.

"I did not know it will ask for something in return." He looks in panic. Luca looks down at Rei.

"Yes, it is a dreadful magic. It will grant anyone any desire but will ask for something of equivalent in return." Realization hits Yuda as he starts to struggle as well.

"No, this can't be. He would not. He would not do that. Shin!" All their screaming is falling in deaf ears as Shin is already resolve to do this. Shin opens his stretched hands towards the huge clock.

"In return, I offer you my life." Yuda and Goh both stop at hearing this.

"What...?" Goh said as he looks at Shin.

"No! Shin, don't! No!" Yuda struggles in vain as he looks at Shin. The gears started moving nosily again, fast and then slow and then fast again. Then it stopped. A decision has been reached.

"Very...well..."

"No! Shin!" Yuda shouts at the top of his lungs that can be heard from far, far away.

"Shin! Stop it!" Goh continues his fruitless struggle. A few kilometres away, Kira and Maya show up. Hearing Yuda's scream, they could no longer stand in guard and came to help. What they saw did not prepare them on what to do next.

"Your...wish..."

* * *

"What is that, Kira – niisan?!" Kira looks at the enormous clock with as much confusion as Maya has.

"I...I have no idea." Then he saw a severely battered Gai on the ground.

"Gai!" He and Maya quickly approach the severely wounded blonde.

* * *

"...is...granted." A strong force came out of the clock and easily knocked Kira and Maya away. Church-like bells started ringing; cuckoo birds springing out of nowhere; the gears were running noisily and the hour and minute hand running amok in different directions. Then it stopped and so did all the sound. Then the hour and minute hands slowly move counter clockwise, then gaining speed, it goes faster and faster.

"Urgh!" Yuda is then enveloped in a white aura, so is Luca who is elevated from the ground.

"Time...shall...now...flow...back...starting...from...the...very...beginning."

A soft white envelops the two as the magic starts. Luca is in pain as his wings slowly change colors from black to white. Yuda is in pain as well as the black aura slowly seeps out of his body. Goh watches in amazement as the two transforms to who they were when Heaven was at its most peaceful times. Kira and Maya recover from being blown away. Kira managed to get Gai as Maya looks on at the revolving magic circle, enveloping the two fallen angels in soft green aura.

"Kira – niisan! Look!" Kira looked on and saw the slow transformation of the two fallen angels.

"Wow. That's...that's amazing!" Maya nods his head in excitement.

"Yes! They did it!" And Maya slowly makes his way towards the group. Kira grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Maya innocently points towards Yuda's direction.

"Yuda can heal wounds, remember? Gai could really use some help now, come on!" He then slowly makes his way towards the red haired. Kira looks unsure of the huge clock with its floating gears. He is most suspicious about the counter clockwise movement of the hands. But then looks at Gai who is brutally injured.

"Ah, whatever! I will know better when I get there. Wait Maya!" He repositioned Gai on his shoulder and slowly followed his little brother.

The gears are moving more slowly now compared to how they were before and Goh knew it is almost done. He saw the once fallen angels back to their old innocent and pure self. Goh breathe a sigh of relief but then remembered what Shin said and tried again to go down. This time, he did without much of a struggle so he immediately went flying towards Shin, who is now lying on the floor, barely breathing.

"Shin!" He held the bespectacled angel and notice he is becoming transparent. Goh does not feel Shin's warmth at all.

"Shin! You!" Goh does not know to whom he should be angry with: himself for not stopping Shin before this could happen or Shin who thought of this plan without his knowledge. Shin smiles weakly as he caress Goh's tear-stricken cheeks.

"Anija...crying does not suit you..." Goh sniffs as he shakes away any tears but to no avail. He looks blearily at Shin's calm face.

"Be quiet you! It's all your fault!" Goh sniffs again and cleared his eyes of tears with his other hand. He then looks again at the weakened angel. Shin is smiling softly.

"I am hurt you did not mention this to me." Goh said as he held Shin closer to him. Shin's transparent body is becoming more and more apparent and Goh know he has little time left. He looks at Yuda and Luca who appears to have settled down and is just waiting for the spell to complete. Shin chuckles.

"If I did...would you approve of it...?" Shin's breathing is becoming lesser. Goh thinks for a moment and shook his head.

"No." Shin nods.

"Just as I thought. So that is why...I did not say it earlier...It was...the only way..." Goh looked on helplessly. Shin's presence is slipping away. Goh saw Luca stirring into consciousness.

"What if your plan failed? Did you even consider that?" Goh holds Shin's transparent hand. It feels like he is holding into air. Shin smiles.

"There is no way it will fail...Chronos...always make wishes come true..." Goh is now sure Shin made a thorough research about this magic. His words, weak as they are, came out as confident. Shin knew what he was doing and he is sure to do this method regardless of the cost.

"Can I wish also?!" This thought immediately filled Goh's mind.

"No...you may not. Chronos...can only grant wishes...once in every...millenia..." This answer broke any hope Goh has. He could not believe that he will just watch as Shin slowly fades away. shin closes his eyes, relieved.

"No way..."

"Goh!" Goh saw Luca trying to approach them but seems powerless. Luca then looks at Goh, alertness in his eyes.

"Give him...some of your angel spirit! It might...save him!" True to its words, the magic did retained their memories, thus, Luca know what was going on. Goh then quickly looks at Shin's fading appearance and with his hand; he focuses all his remaining angel spirit. Shin began to glow as the hands on the clock slowly move.

"I will save you, Shin! Just, hold on!" Out of the corner of his eyes, Luca is struggling to get closer to them. Goh does not feel any malice on him but he felt he needs to distance away. He then felt three more presence near him. He looks on his left and saw a hurrying Maya and a dumb founded Kira with an unconscious Gai on his shoulder. A panic stricken Maya quickly came to his side.

"Shin – niisan! What happened to him?!" He tried to touch Shin but hands just passed through, like air. Maya was shock.

"Quick! Give him some of your angel spirit! We have to save him!" Goh summoned Seiryuu and he glowed in dark blue aura and gave Shin even more angel spirit. Shin has been quiet for quite some time now.

"R-Right! Let me help!" Maya places his hands on Shin's chest and gives his angel spirit. It was a soft brown aura. Kira placed Gai gently on the ground and kneeled beside Maya.

"Here's mine." He heard Goh's instruction and without further ado, he gave some of his angel spirit. It was a soft yellow. Shin glowed even brighter and the hands on the clock move even slower.

"Wait for us, Shin! We will save you!" Goh tightens his hold on Shin's hands, the only limb he could hold on to. Maya then looks around and fixed his eyes on the huge clock whose hands are slowly moving. He idly notes it moves in counter clockwise and is about to strike twelve. Now, it is at two.

"Wha-What happened here? Who was Gai fighting with? Why did you not called for us?!" Goh looked at the wounded Gai and felt helpless. But Gai is in no danger of dying, Shin is. Luca manages to approach them and held his hand, and a soft silver aura surrounded Shin.

"I'm afraid I was his enemy, Maya." Maya looks warily at Luca but stayed where he is. He then concentrated in giving Shin his angel spirit.

"I-I see." Luca looked at where Rei is and then at Shin.

"This is all my fault. I am truly sor-" Goh cut him off, clearly not yet appease with what happened.

"This is no time for that. We need to save Shin, fast!" He then notices Yuda slowly walking towards them. The red haired then kneels down beside Shin.

"Shin..." Shin opens his eyes and smiles weakly. He tries to reach out but his strength is long gone. Yuda caught his fallen hand.

"Yuda..." Yuda's angel spirit started surrounding Shin's body in a soft blue glow. Goh saw Yuda's desire to held Shin so he reluctantly gave Shin to Yuda's waiting arms. Shin glows in different colors now.

"Shin, I'm sorry. I-" Shin places a finger on Yuda's lips.

"I am just...glad you are here..." Yuda cries as he held Shin closer.

"Shin! I-" Shin smiles on his neck.

"It is okay now..." Shin rested his head on Yuda's neck.

The huge clock stops at twelve o' clock.

"It...is...done." The magic circle, the clocks and the gears vanishes.

"I love you."

Shin's remaining spirit vanishes into thin air.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

...wow. So much action. So much...DRAMA! I hate this! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! *bawls out and stuffs a tissue inside the nose*

...oh well. Yeah, I'm kinda late again. Sorry. m(_ _)m

As always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! I read them all.

Thanks for reading! (^_^)


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Yuda, Luca, Goh, Rei, Gai, Kira and Maya

 **Notes:** I received a question on one of the reviews and asked me if I update on a certain date or whenever. The answer to this is I update every Sunday. But on December 27 and January 3, I will not be able to as this is a holiday week: lots of travelling and family bonding and whole lot of eating. XD

Screw diet. XD

By the way, we do have a Saint Beast page in Facebook, titled Saint Beast with over 700+ likes. Please click like or follow or whichever floats your boat. XD

So, with that out of the way, let us proceed to Chapter 2!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Yuda's mind is blank as he walks the familiar path. He and Luca were allowed entry in Heaven in hopes of reviving Shin. And by the mercy of the Goddess, their sins were forgiven and that they can start anew. He felt everything is happening too fast that he wants to find a quiet place and think things over.

The red haired remembers how the other angels looked at them: wary, fear and hate. Yuda could not blame them; a few hours ago, they were wreaking havoc on Earth and wishes its destruction. After that, he would have attacked Heaven if Shin did not interfere.

"Shin..." Yuda whisper the name of his beloved.

He then stopped and saw the spring where he met Shin for the first time. It was just as he remembered it: pristine, clear water flowing quietly. The trees near it houses different kinds of birds whose nest are being made in preparation for the mating season. The fishes swam elegantly and calmly. Heaven has not changed at all on his absence.

But the place felt empty. Yuda looked around and remembered where exactly he saw Shin. He walks slowly as he near the place and stopped. On that day, he has been waiting for the music as he had gone used to hearing it every night. Its melody appeases his troubled spirit and kept him motivated that everything will be alright.

One night though, he heard nothing. He looked at the sky and the stars stare back at him. He felt worried for some reason. He waited for a few more minutes, he thinks that the talented musician may be a little late so he waited some more.

Minutes passed and the area is still quiet. No music, no melody. The animals near his house were also waiting for it and look puzzled on its absence. Yuda remembered frowning with worry. He took his cloak and went out. Where exactly, he is not sure. All he knows is he will follow where he thinks the music is coming from. The animals followed him, as if understanding his intentions.

He walks and was hoping that on his mid stride, it might finally come. But his feet continued and still, no music. His pace became a bit faster. Worry is now evident in his face.

"Where are you...? Did something happened to you...?" Yuda's worry is turning into fear as his walking became a light jog. From his location, he can see a spring. When he reached it, it was silent; he looked around and noticed a figure sulking at the base of a tree. Yuda's heart raced a bit.

"Are you..."

Yuda approached the figure as quietly as he can, taking its form in memory. The figure appeared to have long hair and the color is that of the clearest sea. He stopped a few feet away and finally saw the figure up close.

He is holding a wooden lyre on his lap and wears eyeglasses. The figure then turned to look at him, finally noticing his presence. Yuda's held his breathe. Corn colored eyes met his and the whole world seem to have stopped. Yuda has seen a lot of beautiful angels but none like this. The man holding the lyre stood and faced him, smiling. He was a foot smaller than Yuda and his built is slender. That was the day that changed his life forever.

But now, the same man is now gone and Yuda is lost on what to do next. He is hoping that there is a way to save Shin and he will do anything to make that happened. The red haired sat on where Shin used to sit before their eventful meeting and stared at the spring right before him.

After a while, he noticed a presence right behind him. The presence who he was with in captivity for all those years.

"Luca...is there any news?" without looking, Yuda asked his best friend. He felt Luca shake his head and sat beside him.

"No, not yet. Seiji has yet to appear. The others are also getting restless." Luca looks at the spring as well. They then started remembering how they got back in their once called home.

* * *

[Flashback]

Yuda stares in bewilderment as Shin's angel spirit vanishes in thin air. He tried to desperately hold onto something but his hands only felt air. His eyes lost focus.

"S-Shin..." This is the first time his voice cracked. He has never felt this feeling before. Everyone around him is also as speechless as he is.

Finally, Luca placed a hand on Yuda.

"We need to speak to Seiji. He might know something that can help us. He might know how to revive Shin." That statement seemed to have elicit a response from them.

"Might?" Goh also looked confused. Rei is unsure on who Luca might mean.

"Seiji? The Seer?" Luca nodded.

"Yes, the one and the same. Although, I am not sure if we will be allowed entry to Heaven...Maybe he can come here? Can you request for his presence?" Luca asked Goh. Before Goh could react, they all heard a soft voice coming from above.

"There is no need for permission." They all turned around and saw the Goddess Yuki coming down from the Heaven. She is enveloped in a light so bright, humans looking at it will definitely lose their eyesight. The ones standing immediately kneeled down in respect.

"Yuda and Luca, you have my permission." Luca looked uncertain as he gaze at the Goddess.

"But –" The Goddess shakes her head.

"You and Yuda have suffered enough. Angels are not created to be perfect beings thus mistakes happen every now and then. But just like humans, angels are also entitled to a second chance. I, Goddess Yuki of the new world, and with the power vested in me, hereby declare that your punishment of exile is now null and void."

Luca and Yuda looked at the Goddess with disbelief. Rei also looked up, sheer happiness on his face along with Gai, Goh, Maya and Kira. Yuda felt he does not deserve any of this especially on what they had done on Earth. Yuki just smiled at his unheard feelings.

"Yuda, we may stumble and fall but the most important thing is we get back up and move on. Your actions were done not without reason. We will find a way on how to help the humans but for now, you and Luca are free." Yuda's chest feels so tight as emotions fill it. He hung his head in utmost reverence.

"Thank you, benevolent Goddess. You have my deepest gratitude." The Goddess nodded and held her staff upwards.

"Come. If Seiji has indeed a way on reviving Shin, we must request an audience with him. Follow me." A magic circle appeared right in front of them and they all hurried towards it.

Then Yuda, noticed something floating on where Shin disappeared. The magic circle is about to envelop them when he hurried over and took it. He then immediately went back to the magic circle. They were then enveloped in a rainbow colored dome and disappeared.

* * *

Inside the circle, everyone huddled near Yuda, all staring at the faint green orb floating on his hand.

"Is that..." Rei's teary eyed as he gaze at the floating orb. It is emitting a soft green glow. Luca nodded and placed a hand on the iris haired angel.

"Yes. It definitely is Shin alright." Rei could no longer contain it and cried, covering his face with his hands. Luca hugged Rei tightly while his hands soothe his back in comfort. Yuda's feeling is indescribable.

"Then, there is hope…" Goh agreed. Gai and Maya clasped hands in happiness, Kira brushes his nose in relief. Then, a thought crossed Maya's mind. He looked at Luca.

"Say, Luca – san, how did you know that an angel can be revived? I don't remember that being taught to us in Heaven." Rei also looked at the suddenly serious Luca. He felt the taller man tense a little at the question.

"Luca…" Luca looked down at Rei, as if he is trying to decide on something. He then heard Yuda speak.

"I think it is time they know the truth, Luca." Luca looked at Yuda and then looked down, still looked undecided. Goh looked at Kira, Maya and Gai and then to Luca.

"Yes, I think so too." Kira looked at him, even more puzzled at the cryptic messages. He felt annoyed for some reason.

"What are you all talking about? Does this mean you all know something that we don't?" Rei hugged Luca as if to protect him.

"It is something that he cannot freely say to anybody, Kira. You have no idea how much Luca has to suf-" Luca placed a finger on Rei's lips, making him stop mid-sentence. He then kissed the smaller man's forehead before slowly releasing his hold. He then faced Kira, Maya and Gai.

"Yes, there is indeed something that has not been known to the three of you." He looked at the floating orb on Yuda's hand. Luca sighed before continuing, he looked solemn.

"Hmmm, where do I start…?" He felt Rei's hand on his and he held it tightly, grateful for his beloved's support.

"Well, believe it or not but I am the son of Zeus and the previous Goddess." Kira and Maya's eyes were twice as big as saucers. Gai was taken aback.

"W-What?" Maya blinked several times.

"I-Is that true…?" Now that he thinks about it, Luca and Zeus does have some things in common but he cast it aside as just coincidence. Yuda nodded, carefully cradling the orb in his hand.

"Yes, it is true. And when Luca remembered this and other certain things, Zeus sealed his memories away." As if in cue, Luca slowly removed the covering on his forehead and they all saw the markings of a seal. Kira and Maya stared at it for a long time. Goh continued.

"Forgive Luca if he never mentioned this to any of you before. We learned about it accidentally." Rei and Yuda nodded. Maya looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Luca – san." Luca smiled and put his turban again. When he finished, Kira also looked apologetic and embarrassed, ashamed of his earlier actions.

I'm sorry too Luca – san. We have brought up painful memories." Luca shook his head and gave a small smile. Gai scratch his head, laughing softly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"No need to ask for forgiveness, there is nothing to forgive. I guess," he then looked at Shin's angel spirit before continuing.

"When Shin cast the magic on us, it also voided the seal placed on me. So I remember a lot of things that only…some know." He then looked down, frowning, as if remembering something not good. Rei was about to ask about it when the magic circle stops and the dome vanishes, revealing their destination. It was the Goddess Yuki's palace.

The angels in the area where shocked to see the two fallen angels and immediately back away in instinct. Yuda and Luca already expected their reactions but it sadden them greatly nonetheless. Rei stood between Luca and the other angels.

"We are here under orders of the Goddess Yuki." Goh held Yuda and Luca's hand, leading them towards the Goddess.

"Come on, let's go." As he led them away, some angels looked angry.

"Murderers." Yuda flinched, as if he was struck physically. Gai, Kira and Maya stand guard behind them. Inside the hall, Yuki and her attendant Pinky, stand in wait. Yuki smiled and met them halfway. She then hugged Yuda and Luca in a warm welcome. She then had one hand on Yuda and on Luca as she looks at them, as if trying to see if there have been any changes.

"Yuda! Luca! Welcome home! My, look at you, handsome as ever!" Happiness is very evident in her face contrasting the faces of the new arrivals. Yuki then noticed it.

"Pinky, get some chairs. There is much to discuss." Pinky gave a salute.

"Yes my Goddess!" She then flew away in hurry. Yuki led them further in.

"Come, I know you all must be weary from your adventure and the things that has happened. Follow me." Yuda was about to say something but Yuki dismissed it and almost dragged the two further in. The three Saint Beast with Kira and Maya just looked at each other and followed.

* * *

They were in the Goddess' receiving chambers and saw chairs lined up waiting for them. Pinky stands waiting where the Goddess will sit.

"Come, sit here and rest." Yuki took her seat and gestured for the others to follow. Reluctantly, the fallen angels obeyed then the others.

"So, I have seen on the crystal ball about your plans." Yuda and Luca noticed the ball Yuki was talking about. Something about it looks familiar. Yuki continued.

"I have summoned for Seiji. He will be here in a while." Yuki smiled while Yuda and Luca are having a hard time facing her. They are looking at anything but her. Yuki tilted her head, observing the two.

"Why so shy?" Goh cleared his throat.

"Forgive me for the intrusion but considering what just happened a few hours ago, it is rather hard to react at this time. I believe they are still in the process of digesting what just happened. Please give them ample time to adjust." Yuda looked at him, amazed. He knew that Goh replaced him as the new leader of the Saint Beast. And from the looks of it, he is quite the reliable and dependable leader. Rei nodded.

"I believe what Luca said is true but, well, I just want to make sure that everything will be alright." Yuki looked at Rei and then the floating orb on Yuda's hand.

"I cannot guarantee anything as this will be the first time we will ever try to revive an angel. Seiji knows what needs to be done but, even he is unsure of the outcome." Maya suddenly looked worried.

"Are you saying – "he caught himself, he forgot he is in the presence of a Goddess. He bowed his head and continued. "I mean, there is a chance that it might not work…?" Yuki looked troubled.

"Hmmm, how to say this…" Luca looked at her as if asking for permission to speak. Yuki smiled and nodded.

"No need to ask, Luca. Go ahead." Luca gave a small smile and looked at the others.

"I am still in the process of remembering everything but I remembered that there is some sort of condition. Or some sort of rule…" He gave a sigh. "Unfortunately, I am still at lost as to what they are…" Rei placed a hand on his knee.

"It is alright Luca. The information you have been giving is more than enough." Goh gave a nod while Gai gave him a thumbs up and grinned.

"Yeah! You were also the one who suggested we share our angel spirit to Shin and look at what we have here now!" He pointed at the orb on Yuda's hand. Maya gave a series of nods and continued where Gai left off.

"If you had not said that, we might have totally lost Shin – san for good! So, don't be too hard on yourself, k?" Maya smiled at him. Kira pats his little brothers' head and looks directly at Luca's eyes.

"You heard what Maya said. Don't rush yourself." Luca felt relieved at those words and shared a small smile. Yuki smiled.

"There, that is more I like it! I know it will be hard to adjust here but remember, you have us here to help you. Please, do not forget that." Yuda and Luca nod, grateful and happy at the acceptance they are getting. Finally at ease, Yuki calls their attention by clapping twice.

"So rest for now. I will summon you when Seiji arrives."

[End of Flashback]

* * *

"I really hope we can revive Shin. I owe this second life to him…" Luca looks up at the blue sky and watched the birds fly by. Yuda nodded, wishing at the bottom of his heart that Shin can indeed be revived.

He then felt presence and looked at his right. He saw a fumbling Pinky who is trying not to land on her face. The two angels stand up and approached her.

"Is Seiji…" After panting, Pinky gave a series of nods.

"Y-Yes. He has…arrived." She fainted and Luca caught her.

"She must be tired." Luca held her gently as he spread his bluish white wings.

"Indeed. Poor girl." Yuda looked worried but there is a more important matter at hand. He looked at Luca and the silver-white haired angel gave a nod.

"Let's go."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

I had to re-watch the OVA just to be sure if what I remember is still correct… XD

As for the eye color, yep, I spent long hours just to make sure I chose the correct shade… =='

And based on the shades of yellow color palette, Shin's eyes is nearest to the color of corn. Feel free to correct me if you think there is a much better shade ^^

As always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! I read them all.

Thanks for reading! (^_^)


	4. Chapter 2 (concluding chapter)

**Author's Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Yuda, Luca, Goh, Rei, Gai, Kira and Maya

 **Notes:** Phew! This December proved to be a hard month for me to continue with my writing as various interferences kept coming between me and my lappy! (laptop)

1st 'excuse': My old lappy's LCD died out on me so had to borrow my brother's lappy which happens to have battery issues… =='

2nd 'excuse': My brother's lappy has other issues as well, like CAPS lock issue, arrow key issue… *sigh*

3rd 'excuse': Mandatory company events where bosses needs to know you actually attended by seeing you there personally or else… =='

4th 'excuse': Said mandatory event has to happen on a Sunday…great. =='

As C3PO always says, Oh Dear! =3=

Anyways! As promised, this is the Saturday update and the Sunday update will come in soon… ^_^;

So let us proceed to the concluding part of Chapter 2!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Yuda and Luca finally arrived at the Goddess' Palace with Pinky in Yuda's arms. The area is devoid of any angel specie; they are still in the fence on how to accept Yuda and Luca back in Heaven. But none of those matters right now as Yuda only thinks of speaking with Seiji, and the possibility of reviving Shin.

He, Luca and Pinky went straight to the Goddess' throne room and saw the others looking at something glowing. When he neared it, it was Seiji floating mid-air and is meditating. Kira saw them.

"Oh hey, you two are finally here. Seiji – sama is meditating there. It seems he is trying to recall how the revival magic works." Maya then looked up at the two approaching angels.

"Must be a pretty ancient magic. He has been like that for a while now." Yuda just gave a nod and observe Seiji.

Kira was then watching Yuda and Luca. When Luca looked back at him, Kira bent his head down, embarrassed. Luca smiles and sat down on the floor. Rei follows and leans on him.

"I guess, you are wandering what happened to us and about the things w-" he stopped when Pinky came out of nowhere and offered him a seat. Pinky looked embarrassed and talked to him while she stares at the floor, as if something interesting caught her eye.

"T-The Goddess has informed me that you are also a…deity. A deity should not be sitting on the floor." Rei looked down in his hands while Luca looked confused.

"Well, I am their son but more importantly, right now, I am but an angel. So no need for this kind of treatment." Pinky hesitates, she does not know what to do. As the handmaiden to the Goddess, she is trained to make sure a deity is treated with the utmost care and respect. This situation is something she has not experienced before. Noticing her hesitation, Luca thought of something and looks at Pinky.

"If you would be so kind, can I ask you to get more seats for us? It looks like Seiji will take some time. And," He then looks at Kira and Maya.

"We need to discuss some things with the others as well." Pinky gave a nod and went to get some more chairs.

* * *

When all has seated, Maya checked on Seiji first to see if he has ended his meditation. When he has not, he asked Luca.

"So, what were this 'things' you want to discuss with us?" Luca looks at Yuda. It seems that it does not really matter to Maya but Kira looks different as he become quiet all of a sudden. He knew that an explanation is now due. Yuda gave a nod.

"Well, we would like to make things clear." Yuda started. Everyone is quiet. The red haired continues.

"I know that it is hard for you to be talking to us like this when we had done things…" Yuda looked down at his feet. "…things that we can no longer undone. And even if the Goddess herself gave us forgiveness, we feel we do not deserve such mercy. But." He looked up and looked directly to Kira and Maya.

"I want you to know everything." Maya and Kira looked at each other and nod.

"Yes. If it would be alright with the two of you, we would like to know what really happened." Kira said.

"I know that there is something more behind it so I want to know too." Added Maya. Goh relaxes in his chair.

Yuda relaxes in his chair as well, mulling on where to start. Luca looked thoughtful as well.

"Well, why don't we start when we started noticing changes in Heaven?" Luca offered. Yuda agreed and looks at Kira and Maya.

"That was a few years after you left Heaven…"

* * *

[Flashback]

Yuda looks at the eerie cloud formation circling atop the Palace. He does not like it at all but he was the one who suggested it: The Purge. Where all ill-mannered angels are punished. Yuda forgot to ask how it was done but seeing many adolescent angels roaming around, he already has a clue but his heart refuses to listen. He is wishing that he is just thinking too much about it.

Yuda only wanted to restore the peace in his home but now, he is not so sure. It was going so well for the first few years but as years pass by, the number of the angels being sent to The Purge has increase, so much that now, it takes days before it ends. Yuda feels that if this continue on, the consequences will be bad.

One night, Yuda went to the Palace as he saw the clouds still atop it.

"The Purge should have ended by now. Why…" When he opened the door, he saw the inside in total darkness. Yuda stops at the entryway. A few years ago, the Palace is always well lighted that anyone can see it from afar. That it was the sign of warmth and it comforts everyone that Lord Zeus is always watching for their safety. But now, is has become the exact opposite of that.

"…" He looked around and found no Priest or any angels around. Just a blackout building and the uncomfortable coldness. He breathes and a puff of cold air escapes his lips.

"What is this?" He steps inward and the door behind him closes. He slowly makes his way towards the throne room where he knows Lord Zeus might be. As he gets closer and closer, the cold gets worst. He stopped in front of the door leading to the throne room and he can see red lights and shadows inside the room.

"Must be Pandora…" Yuda gently opens the door.

It opens noiselessly and what he saw made Yuda's eyes big. In front of the throne room is a dimensional portal and one angel after the other is being thrown by Lord Zeus in the said portal.

"Sinners! The lot of you! In you go here!" He then laughs maniacally as he grips his stomach from so much laughing. The angels sent to Purge cower on floor, afraid before their creator and father and his unusual behavior. Pandora is standing at the side, smiling while holding something on his hands.

Pandora then looks at Yuda's shocked face and approached him, looking at him as if a tasty prey has stepped into a trap. He set the box down at a nearby table and attaches himself to Yuda's arm, embracing it while his legs frisk the taller man's leg.

"My, my, who decided to join the party…" Pandora traces Yuda's chest with his finger and looks up at the red haired, blushing.

"Is there something you want Yuda? I am available right now…" Pandora's unfamiliar sounding voice brought Yuda back. He looks down at the clingy Pandora and then to Lord Zeus who just thrown in the last angel. The last angel saw Yuda and reached a hand out towards the red haired.

"H-Help me!" Zeus just got angry.

"No help is given to a sinner! None!" He then released a thunderbolt in his hands and threw it to the offender. With a blast, the burning angel is finally engulfed inside the portal. The gateway then slowly disintegrate until it completely vanishes. Zeus heaves heavily, suddenly drained of energy. He wipes away a sweat on his forehead and turns around, noticing Yuda for the first time. He smiles eerily. Yuda felt a cold sweat run down on his spine. He does not like the way he is being looked at.

"My, my. If it is not my favorite Yuda." Yuda's then noticed that his other hand was outstretch, as if he was about to help the angel earlier had Pandora not stopped his advance. Yuda is speechless as Lord Zeus approaches him. He feels different from the Lord Zeus he knew and respected. The air around him feels heavy and oppressing, making Yuda having difficulty breathing.

He suddenly felt he does not know this man. A stranger is standing before him.

"W-Who are you…?" Yuda is not known to stumble in his words. It is always sure and full of confidence. But before this man, he felt the opposite. He needs to get out of here, fast. Zeus smiles coldly as he lifts Yuda's chin and look straight to his eyes.

"My, Yuda. Don't you know me? I am your God, your Father and your Creator." His face slowly approaches Yuda's shocked face.

"It is me, the one who OWNS you." Something awaken inside Yuda as he flinch way from Zeus and Pandora. Yuda felt fear for the first time towards this man who claims to be his Creator. The red haired remembers Lord Zeus as caring, full of warmth, protective and kind. But this man is nothing like that. As if the body was possessed by another being. Zeus' smile become wider as he approaches a retreating Yuda. Zeus' eyes raking over the red haired's body with lust. Another cold chill run down Yuda's spine.

"Oh. Your body remembers, don't you?" Yuda's hands is trembling, a different memory was suddenly pushed and was brought to the front, making him remember things that should have stayed buried. His back met the wall, Yuda searches for the door only to see Pandora closing it and looks at him with full of lust. He then went back to the table where he left the box he was holding a while ago and stand behind Lord Zeus.

Zeus has the red haied cornered. He places his hands against the wall, stopping Yuda from making any attempts to escape.

"Hm? You are thinking of escaping but your heart is thinking of someone? My, who could this be?" Zeus closes his eyes. When he opens them, he smiles again, the same cold smile.

"Ahhh, Shin. Yes, Shin." Zeus walks away from Yuda, much to the latter's relief. Pandora stayed where he was standing, looking at Yuda with dull eyes at the mention of Shin' name.

"Shin, I know Shin. I should have owned him as well back then..." This made Yuda feel anger for the first time since stepping inside the Palace. Shin is his; the only one he ever wanted. He could live without strong powers, he could live without the status but he could not live without Shin. Shin completes his immortal existence. His anger slowly rises as Zeus continues to talk about Shin as if he owns him like a property.

"Beautiful, Intelligent, Gentle. Ah, yes, Shin. Just like how I wanted him to be." He stretches his hands openly, as if ready to accept something.

"What, do you mean by that?" Yuda's fear of him is now gone. Something else replaced it. Something more dangerous. Zeus looks back at him with the same eyes.

"It means what it means. And I can feel something unwelcome in here. An emotion; a feeling, rising from you. And even if it is you, I do not tolerate such behavior so I suggest you calm down before I strike you with my thunderbolt." Yuda reigns in his anger as he look warily of Zeus. Yuda is not yet ready. He needs help if ever he will fight Lord Zeus.

Happy that the red haired obeyed him, Zeus walked towards Pandora and gestured at the box.

"Perhaps, you would like to see this? This is an item that I assure you will be a life changing for you." He gets the box from Pandora. Yuda recognizes it. The same one he gave Shin before for safe keeping. That simple, small box that hides something so powerful, Yuda does not want even a God to see its contents. But for Zeus, it was all too late.

Yuda now has a complete understanding of what happened: their behavior, the uneasy feeling inside the Palace. Now he understands and he is horrified when he piece it all together.

"You didn't…" Zeus just smiles, knowing all too well Yuda's train of thought. He is the Creator after all, he can do anything.

"Oh but yes I did. Here, you will also become enlighten just like us." He makes a move to open the lid but Yuda was faster and he bolted out of the room by blasting the wall.

* * *

Yuda is out of breathe as his feet stopped running. He felt coward at first but when he starts analyzing the events, he knows he made the correct decision. He cannot be rash at this point, the others must know the truth. And he needs a plan.

He looked at the area and saw he arrived at the Green Fields of Paradise, the never ending greenery in Heaven. When it is spring, it is covered in flowers. It was night time and the stars are shining every so brightly, as it has always been for the last thousands of years. But then he felt two presence in the area, the same coldness he felt back at the Palace can be felt here as well.

He braced himself, ready to fight as he thinks two monsters has snuck inside Heaven again. Just like what happened to Shin before, during the contest to find the Saint Beast. The presence he felt is approaching him but instead of small, hideous monsters, he saw two full figures of a man. The clouds open up and shed light to the two shadows. Yuda was shocked to see them.

"Lucifer! Gabriel!"

Lucifer and Gabriel stop. Lucifer smiles, the same smile as Lord Zeus.

"My, look who we found. Just the man we are looking for." Gabriel gave a nod, his face serious. Yuda looked confuse. He thought this night ends with the revelation of Zeus and Pandora's change but that just changed.

"What are you doing here?!" Yuda changes his stance to that of a fighting.

"I thought you were thrown in Hell!" Lucifer just smiled and shrug, amused.

"Well, yes, we were. We just came here to 'deliver' something." Yuda furrowed his brows.

"Deliver something?" He then realized what they meant. Lucifer's smile just got wider.

"Yes, deliver. Something like a box…" Yuda's realization changed to anger but instead of becoming worried, Lucifer stares at Yuda's face with so much attention, it is something akin to lust.

"Your face is as beautiful as ever, whether you are shocked or in anger or worried. Too sinfully beautiful. No wonder Zeus can't get his hands off you. Ah, wait. There was another one…" He then looked thoughtful for a moment when Gabriel spoke.

"Shin. The other one is Shin." Lucifer's face lit with remembrance.

"Ah yes. Shin, the intelligent one! A different kind of beauty that one is; a beauty that Zeus prefers on certain days... So he made sure he will be more beautiful than any other angel he has created. More intelligent, second to Seiji. Yes, two beyond perfect beauty, Him and…" Lucifer looks playfully at the seething Yuda.

"You." Yuda discarded the images in his mind as he focused on Lucifer's intention of returning in Heaven.

"The box. You were the one who gave it to Pandora." Lucifer shakes his head and closed his eyes as he placed a hand on his chest, his other hand stretch towards the night sky.

"I just gave him what he desires." Yuda looked baffled.

"Desires?" Yuda knows that priests like Pandora were taught to be selfless; that the only one priority will always be Lord Zeus and their minds were to fill with his well-being. He never knew Pandora is capable of having other desires other than serving Lord Zeus. But just as Lucifer told him, it seems that he does not know him all that well.

"Yes, his desire to have you and Pandora. I just told him that he will find a way to get what he desires when he opens the box. He did so without any second thoughts. And I even prepared some 'convincing' statements for him. Darn, what a waste." Lucifer tried to look sad and Gabriel even pats his back in comfort but Yuda knew better. Yuda must get as much information as possible from these two if he is to make a plan against Lord Zeus.

"And you made Lord Zeus see it as well?!" Lucifer shakes his head.

"No. he has seen that before. That is why, in his last sane moment, he sent me to Hell." The last statement was said with anger. Lucifer's voice tone changed as well. "The ingrate! All I want is for him to be open to all kinds of things! Feel other kinds of things but what did he do?! Throw me in that garbage hole!" The red haired analyzes this information and came up with one answer of why Lucifer is here.

"You planned this all along." Yuda's spirit level is rising. He can feel his anger growing by the second. Thinking about the old Lord Zeus, the old gentle Pandora; they have been changed because of this man, this fallen angel. Lucifer can feel Yuda's power rising and he prepares his as well. He smiles as he tells the red haired the answer.

"Yes." Yuda closes his fist into a tight ball. He is losing control over his anger.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucifer raises an eyebrow.

"Is that really important now?" Teetering at the little control he has, Yuda tries to get more information as much as he can before he unleash himself.

"I want to know why! Just answer me!" Lucifer just smirk, his dark aura spreading around him, killing any life form that touches it.

"My, this is very unlike of you. Very well, if it would appease you, the reason is all too simple. I want revenge." Yuda's brow furrows.

"Revenge…"

"Yes, Revenge. To Zeus who threw me in Hell, where I spent endless days and nights in that bleak world! Devoid of any life except for me and Gabriel! Full of sinners who constantly beg for forgiveness when it is already too late for any of them!" Lucifer suddenly got emotional and his dark aura flares even more brightly.

"All I want is his eyes to be open but he rebuked me! Me! His loyal companion for thousands of years! Me! Who has been at his side ever since the world began! Me! Who council him on things he is unsure of! ME! HE THREW ME AWAY ALL BECAUSE HE WAS AFRAID OF CHANGING!" Lucifer's anger is so palpable, Yuda feels an almost burning sensation on his skin. Revenge is known to be very deadly. It will smite anyone in its path. Be it innocent or not. Then, out of the blue, Gabriel now stands between him and Lucifer, his back against Yuda, so sure he is that he red haired will not fight.

"Lucifer, someone is coming." Lucifer tries to calm down. He closes his eyes and his dark aura disappears. When he opens them, it was a pair of dead eyes set against extracting revenge on someone.

"Very well. But remember this, I assure you, I will be back and get the revenge I deserve."

A very strong gust of wind suddenly came and the next time Yuda blink, the two were gone. He then willed himself to calm down and bring his aura back to normal. He felt a very familiar presence approaching. Shin came running towards Yuda, breathless as if he has been running as fast as he can.

"Is something wrong? I felt your spirit rise out of the blue. What happened?" Yuda tries to smile as he pats Shin's head.

"Everything is alright. I thought there was a monster but it was just a wild animal." Shin looks as if he does not buy it so Yuda hugged him.

"Really Shin, it was nothing. I am sorry to have worried you." Shin was quiet. The night was peaceful and a soft breeze blew their way. Shin shivered and Yuda hugged him tightly.

"Have you been out for a while now?" It was minutes before Shin gave a nod. Yuda reluctantly release his hold on Shin and looked down.

"Why?" He saw Shin looked the other way and blushed prettily. Yuda has already forgotten the earlier encounter. What he did remembered is Zeus and Lucifer just confirms what they said earlier: Shin was created to be too beautiful. His nose, lips, cheeks are all perfect. His eyes too, if not being covered by the eyeglasses.

Yuda suddenly removed the glasses, much to Shin's surprise.

"Yuda?! Give that back!" Yuda then held the glasses farther away from Shin's reach, much to the smaller man's frustration.

"No." Shin just looked more surprise at the red haired's answer. With his other hand, Yuda cupped Shin's chin and make him look up at him.

"Why are you outside at this time? What were you doing?" Yuda remembered Lucifer and Gabriel again. The fact that they can come in and out of Heaven however they please puts everyone in danger. And Shin, who is not really a fighter, puts himself in grave danger.

"I-I was looking for you…" Shin blushes. Shin shivered again against the cold evening wind but Yuda wants to see Shin's face.

"Why?"

"B-Because I miss you." Yuda was speechless when he heard that. Without any prodding about it, Shin continued, his blush spreading across his face.

"I did not see you in the spring so I went to your house but you were not also there so I was about to che-" Shin stopped midsentence when he was engulfed in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for making you worried." Yuda's heart feel so full and he does not know how to show it so he try to bring Shin closer to him.

"It's okay now." Shin returns Yuda's hug. The cold breeze no longer bothers him.

"Shin…" If possible, he would have hugged Shin tightly, close every gap they have. After he let go, Yuda held the smaller man's hands and kissed them, making Shin blush again. Yuda then looked directly at Shin's eyes.

"Will you come by my house?" Blushing, Shin gave a nod.

* * *

The next day, Gai came crashing in on Goh's house, literally knocking the door out of its hinges.

"This is bad! Goh! Where are you?!" After putting the door aside, Gai frantically searches for Goh in the living room, under the chairs, in the kitchen and finally in his room. Goh has awaken to the blonde's loud screaming and is now sitting up on his bed, topless.

"This better be good Gai. Do you have any idea what time it is?" Goh wipes his eyes as he tries to remove the sleep spell. When he finished, he saw Gai gaping at him, looking at his naked body. Goh is ready to smack some sense on a certain someone.

"Well? Are you just going to stare or what?" Gai suddenly closes his mouth and remembered why he even came there in the first place.

"Goh! Something bad has happened to the angels!" Goh's eyes became big.

"What do you mean?" Gai made huge gestures as he tells the story.

"A lot of angels were turned into stone!" Goh unconsciously grabbed his blankets.

"What?! By whom?!" Gai looked conflicted.

"By…Lord Zeus." Goh looked conflicted too as he look at his lap. He knew something is wrong in Heaven, like restless heavy air hanging and that he has a feeling that Zeus has something to do with it but he is not expecting this.

"Are you sure?" Gai a series of nods and look down at his feet.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I happen to see it with my very own eyes. I would not have believe it if someone else told me about it but, Lord Zeus himself came down from the Palace and started turning everyone in the plaza into stones. Calling them all sinners. And anyone near that area." Goh then stands up and grabs his angel clothes.

"This is bad! Luca and Rei frequent that area. Make sure to get to them and let them know what has happen before they decide to go there. I will go and warn Shin and Yuda." Gai gave a nod and left.

* * *

Goh went straight to Shin's house as it is the nearest to him and knocks loudly at the door.

"Shin! Open the door Shin! It's me, Goh!" He knocks even harder but no one is answering. Goh felt it weird and hopes that Shin has not wandered into the plaza. He then decided to check on Yuda.

After knocking twice on Yuda's door, it opened and saw the red haired still half asleep, wearing only comfortable pants loosely hanging on his hips.

"Yuda! Something bad is happening! Lord Zeus has turned some angels into stones by the plaza and anyone who approach the area!" Hearing the name Zeus made Yuda awaken fully.

"What?! Just now?!" Goh gave a nod.

"Yes. Gai witness it happening a few minutes ago. I already sent him to warn Luca and Rei. I tried to warn Shin as well but he is not in his house." Yuda placed a reassuring hand on Goh's shoulder.

"Do not worry, Shin is with me." Goh looked a little surprise and was about to say something when Yuda spoke again.

"Rendezvous with everyone and tell them to meet by the spring. We need to discuss what we need to do. Shin and I will follow shortly." Goh gave a nod and left. Yuda closes the door quietly and leans against it.

It seems it is no longer avoidable on what he and Luca plans to do next. He knew this time will come but not so soon. He then looks at his hand and clenches them in a tight ball. Someone has to do it.

He went back to his room and saw Shin already sitting up and is wearing his glasses. Their eyes met and Yuda knew what he had to do.

"I believe you heard what Goh said." Shin slowly gave a nod as he look down at the blanket.

"Yes. Somehow, I knew something wrong with Lord Zeus, ever since he made the caste system, the Saint Beast." Yuda approached Shin and hugs him.

"Don't worry. I will not let anything bad happen to you." Shin break away from Yuda, making the red haired surprise.

"That is the least of my worries. I am worried about you." Yuda raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" Shin looks at Yuda straight in the eyes.

"Yes, you." Shin grabbed Yuda's arm.

"Please, don't do anything rash. I'm begging you. I don't want to lose you." Teary eyed, Shin removes his eyeglasses and wipes away the tears. Yuda felt guilty as he helps Shin and then hugs him.

"Do not worry, Shin. You won't lose me. I promise." Assured, Shin nods his head against Yuda's chest. After a while, Yuda lets Shin go.

"Let's go."

* * *

Everyone is already there by the time Yuda and Shin came. Goh noticed the circling clouds atop the Palace, it looked grayish black with streaks of red. Yuda then looked at Luca.

"Knowing you, you have checked the area and scouted it." Luca gave a nod and pointed towards the Palace where another dark cloud formation has settled atop of the other, just bigger and wider with the same red streaks. The same red that Yuda saw yesterday.

"As you can see, even though The Purge should have been stopped as today is the festival already, it continues. There is also a huge number of petrified angels decorating the base of the Palace." Rei looked worriedly at the Palace and then to Yuda.

"The birds has also stopped flying. The air in Heaven has changed so drastically. Like it is heavy all of a sudden. I am having a hard time flying." Luca places a hand on Rei's shoulder. Yuda nods and looks at Goh and Gai.

"Anything else out of the ordinary?" Gai gave a nod.

"Yes, the animals went into hiding as well. It must be because of the weird aura coming from the Palace." Goh looks at the Palace as well.

"Something definitely wrong is happening here. Lord Zeus should have stopped the Purge but has not and petrified the angels who were setting up the Festival." Goh looks at Yuda's thoughtful face and then to Shin who has been quiet ever since he arrived.

"You know what is happening, don't you?" Yuda looked at Goh and then at Shin and then gave a soft sigh.

"Yes. I do know what is happening." He then told them what he saw inside the throne room and the meeting with Lucifer and Gabriel. Shin was shocked to hear it.

"That…is not good. Lucifer is a powerful angel, above all of us and together with Gabriel as his strategist…" Shin no longer continued his train of thought, the look on everyone's faces already says it.

"So, what is the plan then?" Goh changed the subject. Yuda looks at him and then to Luca, who gave a nod.

"Goh, bring Shin with you and go to the Goddess' Palace and warn her of what is happening here. Rei and Gai, I tasked you to alert other angels to stay away from the plaza. We need to avoid more angels from being petrified." He was about to go when Shin held his arm.

"And what about you and Luca?" Yuda look down at Shin.

"We need to stop this madness and have a talk with Lord Zeus." Shin held his gaze.

"If he will not listen?" Yuda looked the other way.

"Then we will have to make him stop." Rei became worried all of a sudden.

"Are you going to fight against Lord Zeus?! You cannot!" He hugs Luca. Gai looked troubled as well.

"Lord Zeus is powerful and attacking him will mean certain defeat!" Goh does not approve of the plan either.

"Not only that but you two will be considered traitors and possibly thrown into Hell as well. You have to consider!" Goh looks at Yuda's eyes but all he see is determination. Yuda will not yield to their pleas. Not even to Shin.

"If that is the price I will pay, then so be it." Yuda looks at Shin and held his hand.

"If it meant that peace will come back to Heaven, then I do not mind."

Luca kisses Rei's forehead and releases his hold on him. He looks down at him while Rei brushes away tears from his eyes.

"Rei, this is something I have prepared for a long, long time ago. Yuda and I have plans, we know who are enemy is. Better if we do not use it but if push comes to shove, we will do it."

Rei's tears are now flowing freely. Luca tries to brush away some and kisses Rei's closed eyes. "If it meant protecting the ones I love, I will gladly do it." They then heard a loud crackling sound of thunder. When they all look, the clouds atop the Palace just got darker and lightning strikes the ground.

"We do not have much time. I will go now." Rei tries to cling to Luca's hand but the taller man has already had his wings spread out and flew away, towards the Palace.

Yuda then looks at Goh.

"Goh, please follow my last order. And," Yuda looks at Shin's head. He is looking down at the ground, his shoulders trembling. Yuda wants to hug Shin but he has little time. He needs to help Luca.

"Please protect Shin." Goh's lips were closed as he slowly gave a nod. Yuda nod his thanks to Goh and he took out a bottle. He open the lid and it teleported him away.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

Wah. Another late submission. BUT! Better late than never! *dives towards a rabbit hole*

As always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! I read them all. And don't forget to like our Facebook page, Saint Beast! ^_^

Thanks for reading! (^_^)


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Yuda, Luca, Goh, Rei, Gai, Kira and Maya

 **Notes:** This is the continuation of the flashback from Chapter 2…the reason I had to cut it is because of the title… ^_^;

Yeah, I know. Awkward. Tell me about it. =3=

Anyways! This is the start of Chapter 3!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Yuda finally arrived near the Palace and saw a disturb-looking Luca. He approached him and saw what his friend is looking at and it made him stop. Littering the outside of the Palace are petrified angels in hundreds, possibly thousands as more can be seen scattered in the surrounding area. Their face shows pain; some in sadness and others in misery; and some even have their limbs missing.

Yuda is sicken by the sight and felt anger like never before. To think that Lord Zeus did all these, their benevolent father and gracious Creator. All the angels love and adore him; respects and revers him. The red haired already forgot the very reason for Zeus' behavior as all his doubts have been replaced by sheer determination to put a stop to this. Yuda had enough.

He was about to charge in when he suddenly felt a strong hand stop him. He looked back angrily.

"Luca! You can't sto-" His anger was immediately erased and shock slowly showed on Yuda's face. Followed by confusion. Goh smirked at how fast his emotions show on the normally cool red haired's face.

"Easy there, Leader!" Trying to understand what is happening, Yuda tries to think what could Goh's presence here mean but it eludes him so he stop. Just ask the man in question himself.

"Goh? What are you doing here?" Goh just smiled.

"Not just him." Yuda was even more surprise to see Shin standing behind Goh. Shin approached Yuda and then fixed his glasses in place. He then smiled as he look up their leader.

"We are not about to let you get all the fighting! I want some too!" Gai brushes his nose and smiles. A shadow went past him and it glomps an equally surprised Luca.

"I am going where Luca goes! I don't care if it is in Heaven or Hell!" Rei hugs Luca. It took Luca a few seconds before he recognized that it was Rei who was hugging him. Luca was delighted to see Rei but he is having a conflicted feelings.

"But-" It looks like Rei is not having any of Luca's words as he just hugged the silver-white haired man even tighter. Luca has a clear understanding of Rei's feelings.

"You can't stop me! I am not going anywhere!" At this point, Luca gave up. He then looked at the red haired.

"Yuda…" Yuda is quiet as he look down at the earth beneath them. Goh gently tugged at his arm, making him look at the brunette.

"Yuda, we completely understand your reason for doing this and we appreciate that. But," At this, Goh slightly tightens his hold on Yuda's arm as he continued. "Remember, we are a team as well. And as Shin told me earlier, a team is a number of people formed to do something together as a group." Shin places another hand on Yuda's forearm. The red haired looks at him.

"And by that, it means that you cannot shoulder all the burden and do things on your own. I am rather hurt that you only consider Luca as part of the team as he is the only one who knew of your plans." Shin looks at the ground as Yuda explains.

"That is not true! I only think of your well-being, Shin! I do not want any harm done to you!" Shin then looks up at the flustered Yuda and gave a small smile.

"I rather be with you in danger than be alone in peaceful solidarity. I will not live without you." Yuda felt deep emotions tugging at his heart upon hearing those words. By now, Goh has conveniently stepped a few feet away as he look down at the sad state outside of the Palace. Yuda then look at the others and he finally made his decision.

"I'm sorry for leaving you all, I failed to consider your feelings about the matter. I apologize." Yuda makes a bow and then looks at Shin and held his hand tightly.

"But now I understand. I just want you to all know that once we go down there, we have to be prepared. Especially if Lord Zeus' answer is not to our favor. There is no going back." Everyone nod. Luca holds Rei's hand tight as Gai starts cracking his knuckles and comments that he will make sure Lord Zeus will awaken from this madness. Goh gave a solemn nod and looks down at the Palace.

Everyone is ready.

Together, they descended the cliff and approached the eerie entrance of their father's home.

* * *

Pandora is waiting right outside the door to the Palace, he stands with his head inclined to the side. He has been watching the six Saint Beast all this time and knew they made a decision. Unknown to them, Pandora also made a decision to protect Lord Zeus no matter what happens. He has his position as the High Priest to protect after all. He quietly watches as the six men slowly approach him and stops a few feet away.

"I know why you are here and truly, you are breaking my heart. Is this what you do to your Father, treason?" A few lightning strikes can be heard somewhere. Yuda speaks.

"This is no treason. We are here to talk to Lord Zeus." Pandora raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really? What for? To tell him that you, the six Saint Beast, whom the Lord Zeus has chosen among his high ranking angels, have come to destroy him? That you have come to repay his love for you with violence?"

"We are here to talk to Lord Zeus. We just need a minute of his time." Goh answers Pandora. Gai has never liked Pandora especially the way he treated them before so that feeling just intensified. He dislike Pandora so much right now that he might punch him right then and there. Luca places a hand on the blonde's shoulder, surprising Gai.

"Calm down, Gai." Embarrassed, Gai gave a nod. Holding Rei's hand, Luca felt Rei's anger towards Pandora is surging to violence so he calmed him down as well. Luca feels uneasy all of a sudden.

"Something's wrong." Luca whispers to Yuda. The red haired just gave a nod.

"Shin said the same thing. He felt a spell has been casted in this very area we are standing." Luca's eyes widen.

"A trap?!" Yuda gave another nod.

"Yes. A very elaborate one because none of us felt it, until now. We have to watch out or this trap will bounce back to us. Take care of Rei. Goh will handle Gai." Luca gave a nod and calms Rei down. He then noticed Pandora smiling eerily. He knew they knew too late about the trap.

"Lord Zeus will not speak to you. Go home." He is making a show of leaving when Yuda steps forward.

"We are requesting just a few minutes from Lord Zeus. Tell him the Leader of the Saint Beast wishes it." Pandora just looks at Yuda with blank eyes. Just as he was about to say something, the door opens noiselessly. Everyone's eyes looking at it.

"That is enough, Pandora. I will talk to them." The booming voice of their Father came and they all see a tired-looking Zeus, mostly because of his constant use of magic.

He looks at the Saint Beast and made a tired sigh.

"So, what brings you ALL here? This must be important as I have more imperative things to do." He sounded impatient and wants to get rid of them as soon as possible. The six Saint Beast, out of courtesy and courteousness, kneeled before their father who looks at them with tired, blank eyes.

"We request to speak to you, Lord Zeus." Said Luca. Their heads bowed down as more lightning strike hit the nearby area.

"Speak then." Yuda gave a nod and looks at their Father. He saw Pandora standing a few feet away from Zeus and is holding the same box earlier and seems to be caressing it. He ignored him and looks back at their Father.

"We request that you stop turning the angels into stones. I do not think that this many has committed crimes that warrants such punishment." Zeus' eyebrow twitches, annoyed. Luca also looks at Zeus with pleading eyes, hoping.

"And please stop the Purge already. It is about time the Festival starts." Zeus looks at the two with disdainful eyes.

"Who are you to say such things to me?! Am I not the God here?!" Zeus' booming voice earned more lightning strike hitting the ground. Yuda feels the bewitching spell in the area is affecting him as Shin tries to keep his hold on the red haired. Yuda responds with difficulty.

"Yes but w-"

"Silence!" A loud lightning strike hit the ground a few feet away from Gai, making everyone cringe. By the time Yuda and Luca looks up, they saw Zeus has his one hand stretch out to them and four purple glowing small orbs. Zeus is beyond mad.

"A God does not take orders from lowly angels! I will teach you manners!" He then released the four orbs and Yuda and Luca stood up to block it, thinking it will cause explosion. But the small four orbs were too fast even for their eyes and with wide eyes, they saw it hit the four behind them: Goh, Shin, Rei and Gai. It landed in their heads and entered it.

The two were speechless as the four all collapsed at the impact. More lightning strike hit the nearby ground as Pandora laughs at their silly fall. Yuda and Luca immediately came at their side but saw no wound or blood on the ground which confused them greatly. Zeus stands and looks at him with blank eyes again.

"I will make sure you will regret your insolent actions towards me, Yuda. And your friend as well. Rise! My Four Saint Beast!" He calls at the four who slowly stood up, their heads bowed down.

"Shin? Are you alright?" Yuda sense something not right. The bewitching spell in the area has disappeared as well.

"R-Rei? Rei? Are you hurt anywhere?" Luca is confused but at the same time feels a dreaded air hanging above them.

"They will not respond to you. Even if you are Saint Beast, they will only follow my orders. Goh! Shin! Rei! Gai! These two tried to kill me! Defend me and I allow you to kill them! GO!" The four Saint Beast all look at Yuda and Luca and their eyes were glowing purple.

"No…" Yuda steps back as Goh approach him. Luca did the same as Rei calls his spear and aims it at him.

"Rei, no. Stop." Not hearing their words and under mind control, Rei wordlessly attacks Luca who flew to avoid it. But Rei just spread his wings as well and follows Luca.

Meanwhile, Goh and Gai attacks Yuda relentlessly. Yuda is already having a hard time dodging Goh's attacks and he has to deal with Gai's powerful blows at the same time. Yuda knew he had to dispel the mind control and to do that, he had to incapacitate the channeler or the one who cast the spell.

This is the time he is thankful that he listened to Shin for this very important piece of information. Yuda created an energy ball of light and hurled it towards Gai and Goh, who were immediately blinded by the light it created. While they are distracted, he approached Zeus and let another energy ball go, this time a powerful energy ball meant to strike the God down.

He was not prepared for what happened next.

Shin suddenly came out of nowhere and with his body, he shielded Zeus from the incoming energy ball. The impact made Yuda aghast as Shin's body flies, blood everywhere. Pandora cries laughing as he points out at Shin's non-moving body, delighted to see it in such state.

"No…SHIN!" Ever since a monster attacked Shin, Yuda has been concern of Shin's well-being. Ever since then, he has taken steps in making sure Shin is safe like patrolling his house at night or setting up a defensive barrier around Shin's house. He has always make sure Shin is protected from outside influence. It never occurred to him that he has to protect Shin from himself.

Yuda frantically races to Shin's bloody figure but Goh stands in his way. Unconcerned with Shin's declining health, Goh attacks Yuda with more powerful blows. Yuda find it hard to dodge as Goh seemed to have gotten his strength back as his blows are now damaging Yuda's defense.

Zeus then looks at Shin's body and made a tsk sounds.

"My, my. Look what you did to my beautiful Shin. I made him so because I like this child very much. Not only that, I made him more intelligent than any angel alive. Next to Seiji anyways. Also." He then look at Goh who is fighting better than before.

"I believe you do not know this but…" Zeus smiled sinisterly, knowing full well how his next statement will affect the red haired.

"…Goh cherishes Shin. Just as much as how you cherish him. Maybe even more than you." Zeus' laughter echoes as lightning strikes the ground repeatedly. As Zeus predicted, it caught Yuda off guard, letting Goh land a perfect hit on the red haired's torso. Yuda felt the sheer pain and it knocked him a few miles away.

"Hmmm. You really are strong, Goh. It is a good thing I made it so since you will now inherit the leadership of Saint Beast." Goh gently landed on the ground and near Shin's bloody figure. Zeus pointed to the direction where Yuda was.

"Go after him." Goh hesitated, a first sign of resistance on the mind control which made Zeus upset.

"What, you choose Shin over MY order? Go after Yuda NOW or I will make sure Shin will not survive this day!" Reluctantly, Goh then flew over to where Yuda is. Zeus then looks up as he watches Luca dodge both Rei and Gai's attacks. The combined attacks of the two are not enough to overwhelm Luca as Zeus hoped for. He made another tsk sound.

"These two are really weak. Let me help then." He then raised one hand and a golden orb appeared. He then launched it towards Gai. In mid-air, the golden orb changed to the form of a hand and it seized Gai in the torso, much to Luca's surprise. Zeus then motioned as if he is now holding Gai in his hands and slammed the blonde on a nearby boulder with a sickening thud. He then brought the unmoving body closer to him for inspection.

"Hmmm…not enough blood. This is your punishment for agreeing with this 'rebellion'." Zeus then continues to slam the blonde's body over and over to the boulder until blood flies every time he does so. Luca is horrified as he watches helplessly on what was being done to Gai.

"Stop it! STOP!" He then made an attempt to come and rescue Gai but Rei stands in his way and continues his spear attack.

"Rei, stop this! We have to help Gai, quickly!" But his pleas fall on deaf ears as Rei relentlessly attacks Luca.

"Phew! I'm done with him." Zeus then tosses the lifeless body of Gai and he motioned for Pandora. The High Priest obediently followed. Zeus then calls for a weapon on his hand, a long spear, and handed it to Pandora.

"Struck Gai with this Spear of Longinus." Pandora bows in obedience.

"As you wish, my Lord." Pandora then slowly makes his way to the blonde. Zeus the flexes his muscle and watches again the fight between Rei and Luca. He let out a disappointed sigh and shakes his head.

"My goodness, do I have to do all the work here? I will now give you the punishment you deserve, Rei. For agreeing in this stupid 'rebellion' against me and for somehow resisting my mind control by fighting Luca feebly." He produced another golden orb and this time, aimed it at Rei. Luca was in the middle of deflecting a blow when the golden hand grabs Rei by the wings. Luca suddenly got a cold chill down his spine. The most dreaded feeling came to him all of a sudden.

"I gave this you. And I will taketh it away." With his hands, Zeus made a motion and the golden hand tore Rei's wings off his back. Rei's screams in agony. Luca watches in horror as he stands in complete shock as Rei's body falls fast to the ground.

"REI!" Luca hurries to rescue Rei before he hits the ground but was not expecting an energy ball out of nowhere and he was thrown sideways. Rei's body falls to the ground, twitching with pain as his back bleeds continuously.

When Luca recovers, he saw the one who sent the energy ball was High Priest Cassandra.

"It is high time for traitors to die. The four Saint Beast first and then the ringleaders of this so-called 'rebellion'. That way, we have no more rivals to our Lord Zeus love and affection." Luca felt his anger heighten. It is becoming too much for him to contain but then he froze from where he stand. He saw Pandora over Gai's body, with the Spear of Longinus in his hands, he strikes the defenseless blonde down.

"NO! GAI!" His hand is outstretch but knew he is already too late. He then saw Pandora look at him, as if well aware that he had Luca's attention. Pandora then smiles eerily and points at the body closest to him. Luca then follows it and saw the twitching body of Rei, his eyes widen as the realization hits him hard. Rei is next.

"No…Not Rei. No!" He tries to run but falls. He then saw Pandora slowly moving towards Rei as Zeus watches with bored eyes. Luca grabs on the earth and drags his body, the blast from Cassandra proved to be a little too powerful and he is having a hard time moving. His fear and urgency is growing as Luca becomes more desperate as Pandora slowly and sadistically approaches Rei's body.

"Don't you dare…Pandora. I am warning…you. Urgh!" Luca heaves heavy breathes as he tries to move closer to Rei. But Cassandra will not allow it as he cast a magic spell and a powerful gravitation spell surrounded Luca, making it harder to move as the spell makes him glued to ground.

"Argh! Noooo…" With great effort, he maneuvers his head so he can see Rei and Pandora is already beside him. Pandora stops at the twitching body of Rei and drags the Spear behind him. He watches Rei's face as it contorts with pain and extreme agony at the loss of his treasured wings.

"You know, I actually envy you. Your relationship with Luca that is. I always wanted to have a partner; someone who will always be with me; who will encourage me and say how much he cherishes me. I want that kind of relationship to be with either Shiva or Yuda. Too bad, I am not allowed to love another one aside from Lord Zeus. Oh well." Pandora makes a move of lifting the spear, ready to strike Re down.

Luca never felt so much desperation than before. He does not want to watch Rei die right before his eyes and Hell be damn, he will do anything to stop it. A sudden surge in aura envelops him as he slowly feel his wounds disappearing, his strength returning. Cassandra suddenly felt a very powerful aura coming from Luca. A power similar to that of Zeus.

"T-This can't be…He couldn't have…" He then reinforces his gravitation magic spell but it is becoming useless by the second. He could no longer hold Luca down as the silver-white haired angel slowly stand up, powerful black aura surround him.

Pandora is too busy with Rei that he did not notice the sudden surge in Luca's spirit power. When he did notice, he saw Cassandra's body fly and slam against a boulder. When he fell on the ground, he is already dead and his spirit flies and disappears in the thin air. The lightning has also stopped, replaced by a strong wind coming from Luca's direction.

Pandora had to make an effort to look at what happened to Luca and he was shocked. The turban was removed and right in the middle of Luca's forehead, is a seal that was placed to prevent the young man from remembering his past. But the seal slowly dissolves, meaning he is slowly regaining his lost memories.

From where he stands, Zeus looks extremely shocked and frightened at the same time. He was not expecting this nor was it in his visions of the future.

Luca felt a huge amount of power flowing through him as he easily saw Pandora. The High Priest tries to accomplish his task by impaling Rei with the Spear but Luca is a lot faster than before. His wings teleported him right in front of Pandora and prevented him from attacking Rei by grabbing the Spear. Pandora tries to gain hold of the Spear but was powerless next to Luca's newly awaken powers.

Luca easily dislodges the Spear from Pandora's hands and in sheer anger, he impales the High Priest. Pandora looks at Zeus as he feebly request for assistance but his Lord can no longer be found. Pandora dies with his hand outstretch to where Zeus was last seen. Seconds after, his body transforms into spirit and flies into thin air, just like with Cassandra.

The wind subsides as Luca calms down. He look down at his beloved who has lost consciousness because of the too much pain from losing his wings. He made sure he is still breathing before teleporting to the one who needs the urgent attention: Gai.

He saw Gai's body and he can tell (this is more of just a feeling as Luca has yet to fully understand his newfound powers) that he is almost near death so he healed his wounds as well and restored his strength. Doing so depleted most of his energy so he walks back to where Rei was and slumps on the ground beside his beloved.

"My Rei…" He lifts Rei's body and heals his wounds at the back. Not only that, he also restored the lost wings that was stolen from him. He kisses Rei's lips and gently lays him down to rest. With no more energy left, he collapses on top of Rei.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

…Phew! One down, one more to go! ^_^;

I will write the next one as soon as I get some sleep…yah, I need one right now… =='

As always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! I read them all. And don't forget to like our Facebook page, Saint Beast! ^_^

Thanks for reading! ^o^


	6. Chapter 3 (concluding chapter)

**Author's Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Yuda, Luca, Goh, Rei, Gai, Kira and Maya

 **Notes:** Gosh, we sure have a lot of flashbacks but fret not! This is the last! (hopefully) ^_^;

Anyways! This is the concluding part of Chapter 3!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Zeus, who hid inside his Palace, opens the door slowly with his crystal ball in hand. He had watched and made sure Luca is no longer able to fight. He had feared this day would ever come as Luca is a product of two powerful Gods, thus was born with powers beyond his parents.

And no matter how many times he refuted it, the Fates still gave the powerful gift to Luca.

How he hated the three old women who called themselves the Fates that day, but he could not afford to displease them as his life is also in their hands.

So he tried to get rid of Luca by killing him instead. If it was that easy. Young Luca was always, ALWAYS under the constant supervision of the Goddess. She must have sense his evil intent and made it a point to never leave Young Luca's side until he is strong enough to defend himself.

His last resort was the ancient sealing magic that was so powerful, it was forbidden. And the only way to remove it is by eliminating the caster. Him, which is impossible as he is the Father of All and no one will ever replace him. And as soon as he got the chance to use it, he did and voila! Luca does not even remember his own father.

It was a success. Zeus was delighted; now, there is no threat in his throne. Even Luca's mother vanish after what he did. He does not care if she hates him or what. He has nothing to fear. Until now.

Zeus, with his guard up, approached the sleeping Luca and cast the seal once again but it would not work. He tried again a tiny bit emerged but nothing more than that. He found it strange, as if a barrier protects Luca from his magic, and was thinking why when he felt another presence nearby.

He was too preoccupied with Luca that he forgot a certain red haired. The one responsible for all this atrocity and the awakening of Luca's power.

Someone has to pay for all this stress on him and he knows who.

He saw Yuda covered in blood and is carrying a motionless Goh on his shoulder. It seems he emerged victorious but it came with a price: his body is literally covered in wounds in varying sizes and he looks like he spent most of his energy and is now barely standing up.

He gently placed Goh on the ground and slowly made his way to Shin. When he got there, he slumps on the ground and is very much heartbroken on the damage he himself put his beloved in. He curses his superior power but there is nothing more that can be done. It has happened and Yuda can only grieve. He turns Shin slowly and plans on healing his wounds when he saw a pair of eyes watching him.

"Shin…!" Shin is awake but does not moved. He tried to reach for Yuda's face but strength fails him. The red haired held it.

"Shin! You do recognize me now?" At the smallest movement, Shin made a nod. Yuda was beyond happy and gently hugs the bespectacled man, trying hard not to cry.

"I'm sorry! I did not mean you harm! Please, forgive me!" And with his remaining strength, he kisses Shin's wound to heal them. Soft pink lights covers Shin's body as the red haired puts Lord Zeus gift to him in use. Slowly, the gaping large wound closes as Shin feels the warm power cover him. When the wound has fully healed and Shin made a movement to caress Yuda's cheek, he stopped Shin.

"No. Pretend you are asleep. Lord Zeus is still here. You will be in danger if you move and I am afraid I will not be able to protect you right now." Shin's face look conflicted but hear reason in Yuda's advice so he quietly obeyed as the red haired slowly laid him on the ground.

Yuda caresses Shin's face and kissed his forehead one last time before he stood up and approached his friend's collapsed body.

"Luca…my friend. I am sorry, I have no strength left to fight…" Zeus sees that this is Yuda's limit. Someone has to pay.

"Yuda and Luca, my beloved children. Look what you have done. For all the love I have given you, all the gifts of power I bestowed on you two, THIS, is what you pay me? What have I done to deserve such cruelty from you two?"

Zeus made a pause, as if waiting for an answer. Yuda can barely sit up straight, let alone answer a question he finds most stupid of all. The red haired is no longer sure if this kind of behavior is still the fault of that accursed box or this is the real Lord Zeus he is seeing. He thinks it is the latter.

"Very well. As a punishment for your traitorous and blasphemous attack on me, I hereby send Kirin no Yuda and Houou no Luca to Hell and there to stay…for all eternity!" Yuda can only watch as he sees a black portal open before him and his body is slowly lifted along with Luca's body. He knew this is the last time he will ever see Heaven again.

The last image he saw was Shin running towards him, his outstretch hand seemingly trying to grab him. But it was too late.

The portal closes and then…darkness.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

* * *

Everyone was quiet as Yuda and Luca finish their narration.

"That was all about I could remember. Then, millenniums passed and the seal in Hell weaken until finally, we were able to break it from within. And the rest, as they say, is history." Said Yuda.

"Wow…never knew that much has happened." Maya finally speaks. Luca nods in understanding.

"Of course. You were on Earth with your brother looking for your mother. Also, all low ranking angels working here on Earth were not allowed to speak about it." A question has been bugging Kira for awhile now.

"What about the four of you? What happened to you?" Kira asked Goh. Goh gave a sigh and scratch his brunette hair. His dichromatic eyes knew that this question is coming.

"Well, from what Saki told me, since we helped Yuda and Luca with their rebellion with Lord Zeus, we were punished as well. A lighter punishment is what he calls it. We were sent to eternal sleep." Kira and Maya's eyes grew large.

"You mean…" Rei gave a nod.

"Yes. We were turned into stones and were sent to different parts on Earth. Shin was hidden away in the north, Goh was sent somewhere in the west, I was sent in the East and Gai was buried under the snow in the south." Gai frowns.

"We somehow still served as Earth's Guardian. In a different way that is." Gai looked annoyed.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry to hear that." Said Maya. He felt the conversation is becoming uncomfortable but Gai just slaps his back softly.

"Nah, it's all under the water now. The important thing is we are back and for good too!" He and Maya hold hands happily. There is still something that bothers Kira.

"So, if you were turned into stone. Who removed the spell? Was it also undone as millenniums passed?" Goh shakes his head.

"No, Saki helped me." Kira could not believe his ears.

"Saki? THE Saki, the one who –" Goh smiles and gave a nod.

"Yes, the same Saki you know. He searched and found me first and every day, he would visit and would give a bit of his spirit to weaken the spell cast on me. He said that he was afraid that Zeus might discover him so it took him years to finally get me out of the spell. And when I learned of what happened to the others, I set out to find them." Kira still has this doubtful look on his face so Goh continued.

"But, I guess the even weirdest thing that has happened was that, Lord Zeus went to sleep and let the Goddess rule Heaven. Saki told me that a few months before I was rid of the spell, Lord Zeus declared that the Goddess will watch over Heaven and also of Earth and went to sleep. No one knows when he will wake up but that gave Saki the opportunity to give all his spirit to finally get me out of the spell as soon as possible." Maya's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Really? No explanation whatsoever? Wow…that really is weird."

"Yes. The only thing Saki told me was that Lord Zeus, after the events that has happened on that fateful day, called on the newly appointed Goddess, Yuki, and ordered her to maintain order. So when all of us were awaken, the Goddess was the one who stated that we are the new Saint Beast and I will be its new leader." Gai gave a nod but frown afterwards.

"You know I was a little hesitant to accept the role again. You know, after what happened. We all remembered what we did but just as what Goddess Yuki did to Yuda and Luca, she also forgave us. And she wanted us to start anew. The title sort of bugged me a little because, you know, I was used to six Saint Beast, not four." Goh pats his blonde hair. Rei agrees.

"Yes, it was different without you two. It is like we lost our arms and legs." Luca holds Rei's hand.

"But we could not help you guys escape because, apparently, Lord Zeus gave strict orders to Goddess Yuki that if we are back, I guess he figured we will somehow make it back, we are not allowed to help Yuda and Luca escape otherwise we will be turned into humans. And well, as Shin said before, there is no way we can help if we became humans. Our lifespan is just too darn short." Gai ruffles his own hair as if remembering the conversation as if it just happened yesterday.

"So we took our time to finds ways to remove the seal but, well, turns out you got out before we could help." Goh shrugs.

Everyone was quiet again, lost in their own thoughts. Kira finally spoke again.

"I see. That explains everything that has happened. So right now, we are somehow still on the fence whether Lord Zeus will come back or not." Goh gave a nod. He then looks at Seiji's floating figure.

"Yes, so hopefully we can have Shin revived again before that happens." He then noticed Luca has his eyes closed, as if listening closely to something. He was on alert all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Luca?" Luca then opens his eyes and saw six pairs of eyes looking at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry. I seem to be remembering something but it is like, at the tip of my tongue. But my gut is telling me it is important." His face shows his frustration as he tries to grasp the idea. Rei places a hand on Luca's arm.

"Take your time. The more you hasten yourself, the more it will elude you." Gai gave a series of nods.

"Yeah! Shin told me once that to catch a butterfly, don't ran after it. Simply sit down and it will naturally settle down on you. It works by the way." He showed a cheeky grin of pride. Goh smack his head lightly. Luca smiles.

"I see. Thank you for your wise advice, Gai." The blonde blushed as he scratches his hair.

"He he! Shin told me…" He then looked sad all of a sudden.

"I miss Shin." The atmosphere suddenly changed. Gai then looks at Shin's remaining spirit and then to Seiji.

"I hope Seiji finishes with his meditation…" Everyone could not agree more but all they can do at the moment is wait. Luca then closes his eyes again and meditates. Maya thought of something.

"Uhm, wait. So Luca is Lord Zeus son right?" Kira gave a nod.

"And uhm, so that means he is a God right?" Kira made another nod.

"So, he is not an angel right?" Kira's eyebrow furrows but made another nod. He does not know where this barrage of question is leading to.

"Uhm, so that means he can replace Lord Zeus, right? You know, as the Father of All?" Everyone except Luca looks at him.

"Right?" Everyone look hesitant and then looks at the concentrating Luca.

"Maya is correct. Theoretically." Said Goh. Yuda looked troubled.

"Yes but…" Rei looks troubled as well.

"I am not sure. There is still Luca's mother."

"But she went missing right? After the seal was placed on him?" Maya asked. Gai made a nod.

"Well, yeah. But can we find her?" Yuda shakes his head.

"No. Up until this date, there had been no records of her sighting." Everyone was quiet again. Maya speaks again.

"But, it is a possibility that Luca takes over, right?" No one answered. Rei particularly looks distraught.

"Maybe Heaven will be better if he presides over, you know…" Kira pats Maya's head in understanding but right now, there is a much important issue that needs to be settled.

Talk about the throne can wait later.

Everyone waits in silence.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

The Fates that I used here were reference to the Fates in Greek mythology. Being Zeus is Greek and all…yeah.

As always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! I read them all. And don't forget to like our Facebook page, Saint Beast! ^_^

Thanks for reading! ^o^


	7. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Seiji, Yuda, Luca, Goh, Rei, Gai, Kira and Maya

 **Notes:** Oh Yeah! I just bought a new wireless mouse (colored pink, yay!) so I am feeling good in starting this story right away!

And I am really sorry for all the back logs…I am trying my best to finish this story as best as I can, please understand that I have work and I need to sleep as well…just so you know, I am human after all. So, yeah. (_ _)/

If you see this (*), the definition can be found at the bottom, on the additional notes section.

This is the start of Chapter 4!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Gai has never been known to keep quiet that long so after a few seconds, he started looking around to amuse himself or ease his boredom.

That was when he noticed that Seiji disappeared. His eyes widen.

"Gaaaah!" He pointed at the air where Seiji was floating a few minutes ago. Maya, Kira and Rei were startled with his sudden outburst. Kira got angry immediately.

"What the hell?! What is it now?!" Maya is trying to reign Kira's anger. Gai pointed at something in the air.

"S-Seiji-sama!" The trio looked at where Gai was pointing and saw nothing. Maya got confused.

"Where?" This time, it's Gai's turn to get angry.

"That is what I am saying! He's gone!" Kira got angry again, this time, for a different reason.

"Hey! Don't shout at Maya!" Maya is back once again in holding his brother down before he lunges at Gai and do bodily harm on the smaller blonde.

Out of the blue, Kira and Gai both got smack on their heads.

"Ouch!"

"Hey!"

The two blondes both look at the offender and saw a very pissed off Rei. His lance, the Suzaku, on hand, he is trying to regain composure.

"You two block heads! If you do not stop that, we will miss Shin's revival!" Gai panics once again, forgetting the pain and the forming bump on his head.

"Rei! We have a problem! Seiji-sama is missing! See?" He pointed again at something in the air. If you are near Rei, you can hear faint cracklings in the air, indicating that he is REALLY angry. He bonks Gai again with his lance, which made the smaller blonde angry.

"HEY! Why are you do-" Rei pointed at something behind him.

"Seiji-sama descended a few seconds ago and is now talking to Yuda. Now, I will leave you here and will care no more!" Rei then angrily marches off, leaving the three behind. Following where Rei is headed, Maya did see someone with white hair.

"Oh! There's Seiji-sama! Kira – Nissan! Hurry! Gai, let's go!" Maya then runs after Rei. Kira wordlessly follows, still massaging his head. Gai frowns and massages the growing bump on his head as well.

"Sheesh! He could have just said so without bringing out Suzaku…ouch!" He winces as he reluctantly follow the others.

* * *

When Gai got there, he saw serious and unhappy faces. He then looked at the new comer.

"Uhm, so, whassup Seiji-sama?" Gai is not sure what to say first on the most intelligent person in Heaven. Floating a little above the ground, Seiji looks at him. He looks just like any old man: small frame and a little bit taller than Gai, he has unruly long, white hair with an equally long white beard. He wears a gray colored robe fasten with a simple knot on the waist. And he is holding onto a simple staff, more like a long, slim bark directly taken from a tree.

"Ah, Byakko no Gai. Obnoxious as ever but clueless as well. I am doing fine as you can see." Gai is unsure of the comment so he then looks at his companions. They are all very quiet and seem to be thinking of something. Even Maya is quiet. This just made Gai curious.

"So, uhm, when can we revive Shin?" Seiji looks at everyone and shrugs.

"When everyone has decided so." Gai does not understand.

"Uhm, decided on what?" Seiji just shrugs and arrange himself in an Indian sitting position and began floating upwards. Gai is becoming more and more confused.

"Okay! I am not understanding a thing you just said! Can we just revive Shin now?!" Seiji closes his eyes.

"That is not for me to decide." He then becomes quiet and left Gai wondering in the dark. Gai then looks at Yuda.

"Yuda, what is going on? What is this old geezer saying?" He then received his third bonk in the head, this time, from Seiji himself, who conveniently puts back his staff on his lap and acted as if nothing happened. Gai is now questioning the authenticity of the old man. Yuda only sighed and pats Gai's head.

"Well, he did said Shin can be revived." Gai appreciates Yuda's comfort so he quieted down. What he does not understand is Yuda's seeming reluctance to revive Shin. There is something more to this that he is not getting yet.

"But?" This time, Luca answered as Yuda looked far off, in deep thought.

"Seiji-sama said it is possible and he went to the Fates to have Shin restored back. But the Fates refused." Gai's heart stopped. They knew the Fates are the ones who presides over the life and death of all living beings. That includes the humans, all types of animals and even the angels. The Gods decide for themselves when they can have their eternal peace.

"What? They…refused? Why?!" Gai could not believe what he is hearing.

"Apparently, reviving Shin will upset the balance of all things so they refused the request. The ancient magic to revive a fellow angel actually involves the Fates approval. If they approve the request, the angel is immediately sent back to the living. If not, well…" Luca stopped talking and become quiet again. Gai could not believe this.

"No, this can't be! There must be another way!" He got another pat on his head. When he look up, it was Goh. The brunette looks at him with comforting eyes.

"There is another way." Gai's hope suddenly went back. He clings to Goh's arm, expectant.

"Really?! Then, let's do that then!" Goh released a soft sigh as ruffles his brown hair. Gai knew the habit as frustration, something that he rarely sees on Goh.

"Yeah, that is the hard part. The Fates themselves gave this suggestion to Seiji-sama. The other way is to have Shin be 'reincarnated'." Gai looked confused at the word.

"What? Re-in-car-nated? What is that?"

"It means to have Shin assume a completely different life. Have him reborn as a different species." Gai is still not following and looks at Goh with a blank face. Goh pinches the smaller blonde's nose.

"It means Shin will be reincarnated as a human!" Gai was about to protest Goh's action when he stopped upon hearing that.

"Shin…will be reborn as a…HUMAN?" Happy that Gai finally understood, Goh made a nod and release his hold on the small blonde's nose. Gai was silent for awhile.

"Okay, so let's do it then!" Goh retracts what he said earlier and look incredulous at Gai.

"Do you understand what will happen?!" Gai made a nod which only made Goh even more frustrated.

"Yes. So, reviving Shin as an angel is a no-go so we just have to have him be reincarnated! Easy! Let's go do it!" Goh is seriously considering giving Gai another bonk in the head when Rei speak up.

"That is, if he qualify to be an angel after his human death." Gai looks at him. Gai thought he already cleared the confusion in his head but Rei threw him a curved ball.

"What do you mean?" Rei gave an exhausted sigh.

"Seiji-sama said that Shin will be reincarnated as a human. Now, humans normally do not become angels after their death. There are…'criterias' before you become one." Rei emphasize the word criteria. That, Gai understood.

"I never knew there was some sort of selection process. What criteria are they looking for?" Rei is regretting stepping in earlier.

"Like, staying pure until the time of his human death; the body has to stay untainted. And he must have absolute reverence to our Creator; he must be extremely religious." Gai nods.

"Those are simple! Shin can do those without a cinch!" Rei's face says otherwise.

"Yeah, the thing is, when Shin gets reincarnated, he will not remember any memories of us. Of his life in Heaven. He will start as a blank slate, clean. He will not even know he was an angel before!" Now Gai understand why Yuda was reluctant before. A Shin who does not remember them? Does not remember being an angel? Does not even remember Yuda?

"No way…" He then looks down. Are they going to push through with this?

"Not only that but Pandora and Shiva failed to meet the 'criteria' thus they are forever reborn as humans. Same goes for Cassandra. They will no longer come back here. Ever. And the same thing could happen to Shin! We do not have control on how he will live his life as a human!" Rei seem hysterical as the odds are counting more and more against their favor.

"W-Why not?" Gai does not understand why Shiva and Pandora were inserted in this talk. He does not even know what happened to Shiva or why he no longer sees him. He thought he is Yuda's shadow, he follows the red haired everywhere.

"Humans are given free will. This is where they can do anything with their lives and we, angels and Gods alike, cannot help them but only watch! That is the most frustrating part! We will not be able to help Shin when he needs it most! Can you imagine that?!" Rei feels even more upset than ever. Luca hugs him to calm him down.

"Sshh. Rei, it will be okay." It is not stopping Rei's emotions running wild.

"It's not okay! The whole reason we are doing this is to make Shin come back to us! Why?!" Rei slumps on the floor, bringing Luca down with him. The silver-white hair angel hugs the smaller man tighter, whispering comfort. Everyone was silent, Rei voiced what they are all thinking inside: why does Shin have to undergo this? Because of some balance? Why is there a possibility of him not becoming an angel? Why does it have to be this hard? Gai looks sad at Rei and understands his feelings. Now he understand the groups' quiet atmosphere.

The Fates refuse to revive Shin so they present a different option: reincarnate Shin as a human. Shin must meet the criteria so that when he met his human death, he will come back as an angel. But the criteria is hard to achieve as Shiva, Pandora and Cassandra all failed to meet this and thus are forever reborn as humans.

"It's like a gamble…" Maya and Kira were both quiet and has not spoken since. Gai approaches Maya.

"You think we should do it…?" Maya looks at Gai, trouble thoughts in his head.

"Well, if that really is the only way to go. But, is there really nothing we can do? I mean, we will just watch and that's it?" Kira can see where Maya is going with this question.

"Is there anything that, I don't know, maybe assist Shin in making the correct decisions?" Seiji opens his eyes.

"Of course, that is the responsibility of his Guardian." Goh perk up upon hearing the word.

"Oh yeah! Each human is assigned to a Guardian, one who will keep the human safe." He then looks at Yuda.

"Yuda, will you be Shin's Guardian?" The red haired gave a nod.

"Of course. The least I can do for him is make sure he is safe always." Maya then approaches Seiji.

"What we mean is, is there nothing we can use to make sure Shin-niisan makes the correct choices? Like to avoid his body from being tainted?" Seiji looks at Maya. After a few seconds, he pat his head, amused.

"I have not seen such an innocent angel as you, child." Kira huffs, looking proud.

"Of course! Maya is th-" He was not able to finish his statement because Seiji interrupted, much to his annoyance. Seiji stares at Maya, as if considering something.

"Well, my child, if there is, your Goddess will be the one to provide it to you." Maya brightens up.

"So there IS such thing!" Seiji smiles as he pats Maya's hair.

"Yes, child. We wait for your Goddess for that." As if on cue, Goddess Yuki materialize in her throne with Pinky beside her. Yuki immediately slumps in her seat, she looks extremely exhausted. Before anyone could move, she handed something to Pinky and disappears.

Pinky then approaches the group and handed seven pendants in the shape of a tear. Yuda took it and examine the pendants. Everyone looks at it.

"What is this?" Maya asked.

"Those are the Goddess Yuki's tears." Pinky answered.

"Seriously?" Now that Yuda noticed it, it does look like tears. It is small enough to fit in Maya's hand. It is transparent and has smooth texture. Each of them took one.

"How do we use this?" Goh asked as he turns the pendant over and over again.

"The Goddess Tear can be used to intervene ONCE in a human's life. The Goddess asks that you use it wisely as Shin will have to stay as a human for twenty-one years." It seems the Goddess also talked to the Fates and was given critical information.

"Oh? Just twenty-one years? Great! This will be easy!" Pinky looks at Gai admonishingly. It seems that Gai easily forgets or is easily distracted. Pinky thinks it's both.

"Gai-sama, please know that a lot can happen to a human in a single day; that is 24 hours or 1, 440 minutes or 86, 400 seconds. What more if it is for twenty-one years or 183, 960 hours or 1.104e+7 minutes or 6.623e+8 seconds?" With all the numbers, Gai's mind stopped working after hearing the minutes. As always, something bothers Kira. Something about Shiva.

"So, I can understand if Pandora and Cassandra no longer coming back as they died here. But what about Shiva? What happened to that creep anyway?" Everyone looks at Yuda. Yuda looks at them and then at the pendant he is holding.

"I killed Shiva. He disguised himself as one of the low-ranking Guardian, Ayumi. He knew he can get near Shin if he assume this identity as they are friends. One night, he attacked Shin and nearly killed him. I sensed what he was doing so I rescued Shin. And, well, I was still bad back then so I threw him to Hell's Second Circle (*). He was alive when I threw him there but that part of Hell does not take the living…too well." Yuda was quiet afterwards. He does not want to keep any secrets from anyone. Be it bad or good secret.

"Yes, that is indeed what happened. And since Shiva is still considered as a high ranking angel, his spirit was given the chance to be reincarnated as human. But, yes, he failed in that portion as well. So, if ever you saw any of them: Shiva, Pandora or Cassandra; remember: they have no memory of you so please set aside any of your feelings for them. Right now, they are humans and will remain as such." Said Seiji.

"Oh, so that's what happened." If Kira thought revelations have ended, he was wrong. Seiji feels everyone has a good understanding of what is to happen and now requires an answer.

"So, about reincarnating Shin. What say you, Leader of the Saint Beast?" Seiji looks at Yuda. Yuda looks at the Sage and then down.

"I am no longer its leader. Goh has replaced me a long time ago." He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He saw it was Goh and he is smiling warmly.

"Hey, we are not Saint Beast if we are not complete. I only assume the role of the big brother in the group while you were gone. There is only one leader in Saint Beast." Goh's words warmed Yuda's heart.

"So, what say you, Yuda?" Seiji asked again.

"I just want to make sure this is clear. We are going to have Shin reincarnated as a human. For him to come back to us as a fellow angel, he has to meet the requirements: the body has to stay untainted and that he must be religious. Until he reaches the age of twenty-one, these requirements must be followed. Am I correct so far?" Seiji gave a nod.

"Yes." Yuda then continued.

"Once Shin is reincarnated, he has no memory of any of us or his memory of Heaven. I delegate myself to be his Guardian. Then," he looked at the Goddess Tear. "With the Goddess assistance, she gave us each a chance to help make sure Shin becomes an angel with the help of the Goddess Tear. Can only be used once so we have to only use it when it really is necessary." Pinky made a nod, confirming that he is correct. Yuda then looks at the group.

"I want to hear your answer on this. We will make the decision as a group, not just me."

"I want Shin back. And do not forget to thank the Goddess for these." Goh raises the pendants. Everyone gave a nod. They decided to do it later, after Shin has been reincarnated.

"I agree with Goh. It is risky as we are not sure he will come back as an angel, but if there is a way, I will take it. So, I want Shin back as well." Said Rei.

"Yup, Shin has to come back. No way around it!" Said Gai.

"I want Shin-niisan back as well. I miss him already…" Said Maya.

"I want him back as well. He taught us many things so I owe him a lot. I will help in any way I can." Said Kira. Yuda made a nod and looks at Seiji.

"I want Shin to come back as well. We will do whatever it takes to bring him back." Seiji nods, seeing their determination.

"I see. Well then, let us start." He then floats towards where Shin's spirit is. Everyone formed a circle around the sage, watching for the first time the reincarnation process. Seiji stretches his hand towards the spirit.

"Come child, everyone wishes you back." The spirit floats towards Seiji's hands. Seiji closes his eyes and cites a mantra using a language no one understands.

"What language is he using?" Gai asks Maya. Maya shrugs.

"I do not know. I have never heard of that before."

"Shhh! Quiet you two!" Kira whispers his warning.

"Sorry…" The both said at the same time.

After citing the mantra, the spirit glows with unearthly white glow and a strong gust of wind surrounds it. As they wait for Seiji, Rei had a stray thought.

"Hmmm, so Shin in a human form will pass away at the age of twenty-one…I hope his death is not that painful." For some reason, he found himself worrying about a new issue. Rei feels he is creating his own problems.

"We cannot guarantee that. All the Fates has informed me is that he will die at twenty-one. They never mentioned, how and why." Rei looked annoyed at Seiji's back.

"I am starting to feel that these Fates and I will never get along." Luca smiled a little and places a gentle hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Well, as a human, they have free will therefore I believe the Fates does not know either how or why Shin will die as it will all be decided by Shin himself. Am I right, Seiji-sama?" Seiji only gave a nod. Rei pouts.

"Hmph!" Luca's had slides down to hold Rei's hand.

"Don't worry, we will watch over Shin." Rei looks at him and gave a nod.

"Yes." Maya then speaks up.

"How long is twenty-one years?" Kira just shrugs and crossed his arms.

"I do not know but I am very sure it will be short. Humans have a very short life span. Even shorter than some animals I know." Maya looks up to his brother.

"Oh? Like what?" Kira starts counting with his hand.

"Well, there is the Ocean Quahog who lives for 400 years (*), the Bowhead Whale lives for 211 years and the Galapagos Turtle that lives for 177 years. There are many more if you want me to continue." When he finished talking, he was met with silence so Kira looks at Maya. He saw his little brother stare at him with amazement.

"Wow! How did you know so much?!" His eyes are practically shining. Kira blushed in embarrassment. Gai huffs.

"He probably learned that from Shin." His embarrassment was replaced with anger towards a certain small blonde.

"Yeah, so what? At least, what he thought me was retained in my brain, unlike YOU! Monkey brain!" Gai got flustered.

"What did you say?!" Maya had to serve as the rock between two raging rivers as Kira and Gai tries to grab each other's throat.

"Do you want to get another healthy dose of bonking in the head?" There is a growing vein on Goh's head, indicating he is going to get angry soon. Gai and Kira immediately stopped and faced different directions, arms crossed and huffs in annoyance.

"Seriously…" Goh looks helpless as the two avoid each other. Seiji stops his mantra and Shin's spirit glows even brighter. He addressed Yuda.

"By the way, Yuda. I can't help but noticed to see a dark aura floating around you." This statement startled everyone, especially Yuda.

"Dark…aura?" Seiji gave a nod, he is looking carefully at Shin's spirit.

"Yes. A very powerful curse has followed you here. And it appears it will be fulfilled sometime soon." This just made Yuda all the more confused.

"A curse?" Seiji shrugs.

"Well, that is all I can tell you at this point. I do not see who cast it on you but…" He then looks at Yuda.

"Be very careful. It is powerful and will not be lifted. Once it takes effect, no one will ever stop it. Not even the Goddess." He then raises his arms up.

"Genbu no Shin, member of the distinguished Saint Beast and ranked as a High Ranking Angel. As the Fates have allowed it, you are allowed to be reincarnated as a human. Go! And find the most suitable womb for you!" The spirit lifts from his hands and with lightning speed, it descended towards Earth. It was so fast that it took them seconds to figure out that it has been done.

"Wow, that was sort of…anti climatic." Gai wondered aloud. Seiji gave him a bonk on the head with his staff as he walks slowly towards the Goddess throne. No wonder he preferred to be floating, he has trouble moving around

"What? You expect fireworks and confetti's flying and a marching band? That ain't happening boy." When he reached the foot of the stairs leading to the Goddess' throne, he again sits in an Indian sitting position and starts floating upwards.

"My work is done. Just call on me if you need consultation." The group bows in front of Seiji, except for Gai who is nursing another growing bump on his head. When he vanishes, Gai explodes in anger.

"Can he not say that without inflicting hurt on someone?!" Goh pats his head in comfort.

"Yes, yes. Let us go now." Gai looks displease as Goh brushes away his indignation.

"Goh!" Everyone moves to leave the Palace. Maya looks at him worriedly but Kira pushes him forward, leaving him with no choice but to move. Goh waves a dismissive hand in the air.

"You had it coming." Gai huffs in annoyance and marches off, following the others.

* * *

A few days passed by and everyone, except for Rei and Luca, sits on the spring where Shin usually plays his harp. The area is quiet with only small birds chirping and the soft wind blowing. The fish swam quietly on the spring as Gai pokes the surface with a twig.

"Man, I hate waiting." A small fish checks the twig he had poked on the surface. Gai moves it slightly and the fish swam away. He gave a long sigh to emphasize his boredom. Yuda leans on the tree where Shin usually sits and Goh is sprawled on the green grass with his hands behind his head, watching the clouds. Maya is sleeping quietly on Kira's chest as both brothers sleep beside Goh.

There was a movement in the air and Yuda knew Luca and Rei are coming. He looked at the open greenery field and true enough, Luca and Rei landed gracefully. After that they run towards the group, excited. It seems Yuda's prayers has been answered. Finally.

"Shin has finally chosen a womb!" Rei says excitedly.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

 **(*) Hell's Second Circle (Lust)** – according to Dante's first writing, The Inferno, sins are punished according to their classification. In the second ring, these are sinners where lust has been the cornerstone of their faults. Here, their souls are blown back and forth by the terrible winds of a violent storm, without rest. [Author's note: This is the closest for me if I were to classify Shiva's sin.]

 **(*) –** These are some of the longest living animals according to Discovery. I thought the Koi would be one of them but it did not even meet the top ten. =='

As always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! I read them all. And don't forget to like our Facebook page, Saint Beast! ^_^

Thanks for reading! ^o^


	8. Chapter 4 (continuing chapter)

**Author's Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Yuri, Yuda, Luca, Goh, Rei, Gai, Kira and Maya

 **Notes:** Oh wow…I am not kidding, when I started writing for this chapter, it reached up to 13 pages. 13 PAGES. OH. MY. GOLLY. GOSH. =='

I tried to write it but…well…you'll know at the end… TT^TT

This is the second part of Chapter 4!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Everyone hurried to the Goddess' villa. The mirror there allows anyone to see a glimpse of the activities in the human world. They passed by some female helpers of the Goddess; Gai nearly bumped into one and had to say sorry in a hurry.

When they finally arrived in the room where the mystic mirror is usually kept, they saw Yuri standing guard; Gai immediately froze. Yuri raised an eyebrow but when he saw Luca, he made a slight bow. Luca looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. Rei noticed the sudden change in Luca's behavior.

"What is all these commotion? Did something happened?" He looked at the red haired, alert. Yuda fixed his composure – takes a deep breath and released it slowly – before answering.

"No, Yuri, nothing like that. Everything is alright." Yuri then relaxed but his guard is still up.

"But…?" He knew Yuda is not yet done explaining.

"We came here to see the Goddess Mirror." Yuri was quiet all of a sudden and then crossed his arms, thoughtful eyes watching Yuda. The red haired did not flinch; he expected the scrutiny. Even up until now, not all angels accept Yuda and Luca yet. There has been an improvement but it will be a long process.

"Why?" Gai is itching to go inside the room he frequent so much so he can 'borrow' the mirror from time to time. Yuda calmly answered.

"We heard Shin has finally found a suitable womb." Upon hearing the name of Shin, Yuri perked up. He look up to Shin because of his vast knowledge on about almost everything. He also heard that Shin had to be reborn as a human due to excessive use of an ancient magic just to bring Yuda and Luca back. Yuri then look hard at Yuda. He still blames Yuda for what Shin had to go through.

"I see." He motioned for the other two guards to open the door. Maya and Gai's excitement are palpable. The heavy door opens very slowly; the guards show extreme effort and had to focus all their energy, making Maya wonder how Gai could open it so effortlessly every single time he 'borrows' the mirror. After a few slow and agonizing minutes, Yuri stands right in front of the opened room.

"I will have to stay and watch." He then glares at Gai. The blonde cringed at the glare, feeling little all of a sudden. Yuda made a nod.

"Of course. If we may…" He motioned for the door. Yuri made a nod and motioned for Luca to come in first.

"After you, my lo-." He stopped when Luca raised a hand. Rei stares at Luca's wide back; even if he had been separated from the silver-white haired angel for a very long time, he still know how to read his emotions with just his body language. And he felt the same feeling in Luca again earlier: uncomfortable, uneasiness. Rei is getting worried.

"No, after you." Yuri stopped and made a courteous bow.

"Very well then. Follow me."

* * *

It was a small, circular room. Maya is amazed at how well lighted the room is, despite the absence of windows. The ceiling has a golden dome and in the middle, the Goddess Mirror floats on top of a golden pedestal. In its simplicity, Maya is immediately in love with the object. No wonder Gai keeps 'borrowing' it.

This is the first time they will ever watch humans together. And probably will be for the next twenty-one years. Everyone huddled right before the mirror, Maya and Gai moving towards the front as they are smaller.

"Show us where Shin is right now!" Gai orders the mirror. He cannot stop his enthusiasm and it is infecting everyone.

"Please!" Maya immediately join in the happy atmosphere.

The mirror shines brightly before projecting an image. At first, it was cloudy, as if you are looking through a fog. But bit by bit, the image becomes clearer. They all moved closer, excited.

"Ah! This must be Shin's future mom and dad!" Rei points at a young man and woman. The beautiful woman lovingly caressed her stomach while the man looks on proud. They seem to be inside a very clean room with a woman dressed in white.

"Congratulations again, Mrs. Kageyama!" The woman now known as Mrs. Kageyama beams happily.

"Thank you so much doctor!" The man also beams happily at the doctor.

"You have no idea how long we have waited for this baby! Thank you so much!" They then discussed more but the group was no longer watching, their interest now lies elsewhere. Operation: Shin is now in effect. Yuri watches the group closely.

"Alright, Shin found a womb. From what I have read, it takes nine months before the baby is born." Yuda is thinking.

"A lot could happen in those months so we have to make sure Shin is safe." Goh added. Yuda agreed.

"Shin will be fine!" Gai dismisses Goh's tone of worry. Luca shakes his head.

"No, we have to be cautious still." Maya look worried all of a sudden.

"Why?" Luca looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered.

"The Fates are known to be mischievous. What I mean is, they did say that Shin can be reborn as human but they never promised that he will survive. The age he is required to come back to us is the age of twenty-one. Until then, they never guaranteed anything. So we have to make sure Shin will survive and reach the age required." Everyone made a nod. Luca's statement left no room for argument; their decision to have Shin reincarnate as a human is risky in itself already, they have to make sure their plan will be a success.

Luca then approached Yuri to make arrangements to visit the room more often. Yuda, Goh and Rei follows. Then Maya looked at the mirror again and decided to watch some more. Gai and Kira joined him.

This time, the mirror is showing the Kageyama couple exiting a large building where they spoke to the woman dressed in white. The man is making every effort to assist Mrs. Kageyama which makes her blush beautifully. Maya watches the woman closely. Even though Shin is already in her womb, her stomach does not show any indication of carrying a baby.

"Kira-niisan…"

"Hm?" Maya was quiet for a while before he continued.

"Do you think…" He stopped. Kira looks at his brother's hunched shoulder.

"Do I think what?" Kira somehow knows what Maya is about to ask but he waited for his little brother to say it out loud.

"Uhm, do you think our mother…is like that as well?" He then pointed at Mrs. Kageyama and her happy face. Kira looked at her as well and become thoughtful.

They have little to go on when they left Heaven to search for their human mother. All they know is that she is a human. Thinking about it now, Kira thinks they have been unprepared: he failed to find out if she is alive or where she could be.

Also, it did not occur to Kira that there are a large variety of humans: Indians, Caucasians, Europeans, Africans and the Asians. He thought that Earth is just like in Heaven; all were created by Lord Zeus: no race, no different skin color, all have immortal lives, and all are gifted.

That is why he and his brother stand out in Heaven because they are so different. But on Earth, everyone is different that he and Maya just looked like anybody else. Maya looks up at his brother, waiting.

"Nii-san…"

"Yeah, I bet she was happy when she learned she was pregnant." Kira then got quiet again. He honestly does not know what to answer to Maya's innocent question. He can only imagine what their human mother felt at the time she learned she is pregnant with them. Gai is feeling depressed with this kind of talk so he cheers up Maya.

"Yeah! I agree with Kira for once!" Maya looks at Gai, surprised. Gai LOVES disagreeing with Kira so his statement shocked Maya.

"You think so too?" Gai bubs his head up and down several times. And then he talks with exaggerated movements.

"Yeah! I mean, all women are happy when they learned that they are pregnant right?! See, just like Shin's future mum! And, and…yeah! So cheer up okay?!" Maya gave a small smile. He really is happy to have found Gai as his friend. He is always there for him whenever he feels sad and Maya felt guilty for making Gai worry.

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks Gai!" The small blonde gave a thumbs up and a cheeky grin, Maya mimic his actions and gave a genuine happy smile. Kira gave Gai a hard pat on the head and then huffs.

"Thanks…SHORTY." And all of Gai's good mood jumped out of the window. Fangs on each side of his teeth showed themselves as Gai faces a poker face Kira.

"WHAT?!" The two blondes then proceeded on having a spat battle. Maya is not in the mood to stand as mediator right now and so he approached the mirror instead.

It is now showing the man buying anything Mrs. Kageyama asks for. He also makes sure she is protected while they were walking, making Shin's future mom blush in embarrassment.

"I guess our father is like that as well…? Or, did he even stayed with our mother? After committing a grave sin…?" He then looked sad, his good mood gone immediately. Relationship between humans and angels is a great taboo in Heaven. It is the greatest sin of all so low ranking angels and even Guardians distance themselves from the humans they protect in strict obedience to this one golden rule.

It was a miracle that he and his brother inherited the angel traits like immortality and abilities not found in humans like speed, strength and ability to read human minds (he learned this from his brother and turns out, it was a common ability amongst all angels).

But inside his body flows that of the human blood. They are impure and completely different from the other angels; they are the product of the greatest taboo in Heaven.

Now he understand why the pure blooded angels hate them.

"Is it right for us to be born then…?" Maya then questions their existence. His pessimistic attitude does not know when to stop; negative issues kept coming one after the other. He then felt a warm hand on his head. He looked up and saw Yuda smiling at him.

"All life is sacred, Maya, and everyone is born for a reason. When we are created, we then have the right to live. And I am sure your mother decided to have you and gave birth because she loves you." Maya never noticed that he was crying. He wipes his tears away but they are like the waterfalls, it won't stop flowing down. Yuda hugs him tenderly.

"So never question if it is okay to live. Your mother gave you this life, cherish it. Always. For her sake, wherever she may be." Maya nods as he cries. Kira looks up at the golden dome, trying his best not to cry.

Luca is relieved that everything has been sorted out just fine. He knows very well what Kira went through upon learning of his lineage; that one time when he comforted the blonde when Maya learned of his plan to forfeit the search for the six Saint Beast and search their human mother in Earth instead. The blonde had a hard time accepting it that is why it took him longer than expected to inform his little brother.

Luca then looks at his red haired friend and felt a new found respect for him. He was not the Leader of Saint Beast just because he was powerful; he became the leader because Yuda knows how to approach people based on their situation.

Luca then claps his hands to get his friends' attention. There is now a much needed issue that needs to be addressed now that Shin is safely inside the woman's womb.

"Alright, everyone, please listen. We have made arrangements that for the meantime, this will be where we will stay. We have to watch over Shin as he grows and make sure the 'criteria' is met." He touches his pendant, the Goddess Tear.

"Once Shin is born, Yuda will stay on Earth as his Guardian." He then looks at Yuda.

"As Guardian, you are to make sure the human you are in care of is safe. Protect him from any accidents or any external force. Evil is bound to be around the corner, they always like kids. They are the easiest to fool with." Gai and Maya looked worried all of a sudden.

"But, we are also here to watch so always know we got your back, Yuda." The two boys both took a sigh of relief. Yuda made a nod and smiled. He is looking forward to the day he will become Shin's Guardian.

"Thank you." But it does not look like Luca is finish. He looked thoughtful and troubled at the same time.

"I just remembered something." He then looks at Yuda. The red haired braced himself.

"Your Guardian status will be revoked as soon as Shin reaches the age of twenty-one." Yuda look quiet. Luca continued, watching Yuda's reaction.

"Because that is the year where Shin will have to meet his human death, so any intervention from us is not needed. Even if we wanted to, we cannot. The Fates forbid it. When they set a time, it must be followed." Yuda weighs this fact carefully. So, it simply means that as soon as Shin reached twenty-one, he is on his own. Not even their Goddess Tear can help them. He slowly breathe in and slowly releases the air.

Everyone also took this fact into heart. They have no control on how Shin will act when he reach twenty-one, no control on how Shin will die. The atmosphere is gloomy all of a sudden. Another clap was then heard all of a sudden. They all looked at the cause and saw Goh.

"Hey, cheer up! We have a lot of work to do before that happens! For now, focus on what is ahead of us. Worrying about the future now is not going to help. Okay?" Yuda smiled and made a nod.

"Yes, 'Leader'." Goh pouts, very much unlike him. Gai stares in amazement at this very rare display coming from the brunette.

"Hey now…" Yuda raises a hand as if surrendering while approaching the mirror.

"You are a good leader, Goh. I just want to point that out." Goh blushes in embarrassment. He then approached Gai and gently clamps the blonde's jaw shut.

"I'm going to get you for this." Yuda then laughs and then he went back to watching Mrs. Kageyama as he sat on the granite floor. As if he remembered something, Rei suddenly left the room. Gai's cat-like hearing ability heard the soft footsteps and looked just to confirm. He then looked at the silver-white haired angel.

"Hey, Luca. Where is Rei going?" Gai asked. Luca then sat beside his red haired friend and looked at him.

"Rei said that since we will be immerse to the human culture, he wants to know more about them so he is hitting the library." That made sense in Gai's brain so he ran after Rei; Maya followed him. Kira then sat near the mirror as well and Goh follows. The brunette idly noted that Yuri has left the room, when, he is not sure.

Yuda stretches and looks at the mirror, expectantly.

"Well, let us start!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

 ***insert heavy panting*** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH! I have no choice! I have to chop it in half because it is so long! TT^TT

I will submit the concluding part tomorrow. PROMISE! *dives in a rabbit hole after a volley of knives went flying my way*

As always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! I read them all. And don't forget to like our Facebook page, Saint Beast! ^_^

Thanks for reading! ^o^


	9. Chapter 4 (concluding chapter)

**Author's Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Yuda, Luca, Goh, Rei, Gai, Kira, Maya, Shin (yay!) and Kamui (another yay!)

 **Notes:** ohmigosh! I am no longer used to writing so gad darn long chapters! TT^TT

by the way, if you see this (*), the definition is at the bottom of this chapter...

This is the (FINALLY) concluding part of Chapter 4!

Please enjoy!

* * *

When Rei came back, he is holding a lot of books in his hands. Following right behind him is Gai whose head can no longer be seen due to the amount of books he is carrying. Maya carries less, about three books, and look embarrassed.

"I can carry more you know…" Gai's foot stumbled but he immediately recovered. He stopped as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, yes." Gai's muffled answer. They brought the books down as careful as they can. Kira then motions for Luca and Yuda. Goh already stood up to help.

"You go ahead and do some reading. I will continue watching." Luca then gave a nod and went towards the book pile. Yuda stayed behind.

"I am not into books so you go ahead." Yuda smiles, he remembered all of a sudden that one encounter in the library. He was troubled about the events in Heaven so he wandered the Palace. Then he saw Shin inside the library, sitting beside the window, reading a voluminous book. His profile is that of pure happiness; he was so engross with his reading that he did not noticed Yuda coming in.

Yuda was content at gazing at Shin's gorgeous face as he absorb the contents of the book. The red haired could care less what the book contains; as long as Shin is happy, so is he. And he forgot what he was brooding to begin with.

"Oh, okay then." Kira stood up and grabbed the closest book which happens to be about babies. His eyebrows furrowed. He tried to pick another book but it turns out, it was about babies as well. He looked dead panned at the second book and decided to read the first book he grabbed instead.

As the others read, Yuda watched as Mrs. Kageyama and her husband nestled for the night. They are talking of the baby's gender, what would be its name, where should she give birth and other things related to the baby. The man talks of taking more jobs as he needs to make sure that he can provide anything when the baby is born.

Mrs. Kageyama just wants to make sure first that the baby will be healthy and decides she will read books about nutritious foods and healthy diet. Then a few minutes later, they are both sound asleep. Yuda can feel the tiny life forming inside the woman's womb.

"Shin, you found the perfect couple. You are not yet born but they love you already. They are expecting you so be strong." He is holding on to the white ribbon he gave Shin, the one he made from the rainbow dew. The only thing left to him when Shin transformed into a spirit.

He remembered the day he decided to make the simple gift. He was thankful for Shin's music: it brought him peace when his mind is troubled; it soothe his anxious heart. So he wanted to somehow thank him in any way he can. He then remembered Shin's hair and was concerned that his long, soft hair might interfere in his way of playing music. So he wanted to give him a gift that will somehow keep his hair in place. And thus the white ribbon was made.

All those feelings that one starry night, when he finally gave his gift, came into him in strong waves and it causes pain in his heart. He strongly misses his other half so much, it hurts. He clenched the ribbon tightly.

"I will always be with you. No matter what happens."

* * *

"So the family Shin chose are Japanese. Okay. They live in a country called Japan which is located in East Asia. Japan is known for their vast knowledge in technology, strong discipline, consideration of others and great respect for their elders. Huh. Well, aside from the thing that happened in that World War thingy, everything about them sounds okay." Kira closes the book with a thud. He was happy to get rid of the baby book and opted to learn the history of Shin's human ancestry.

He also learned that Japanese are very patriotic, has a culture for anime alone, eats fish most of the time and has a taste for raw food. He briefly considered how would that taste but then he cannot because he does not even have an idea how raw taste like.

"Wow, never knew humans needs so many stuff!" Gai flips on a picture book. A book with just words bore him so he opted with the ones with a picture instead.

"But, they are just like us. You know, they need shelter, clothing, food, and water. That is their basic needs. The others are just wants and luxury." Maya points to something at Gai. They are huddled together as he is reading the same book as Gai. He also found wordy books boring so he cannot imagine Shin reading this kinds of books on an everyday basis. But then again, that is what makes Shin formidable in terms of knowledge.

"Yeah, but they need these 'gadgets', 'appliances', 'accessories'…wow. See, even Shin will need diaper when he is born!" They are at the reproductive part of the baby book. And it tells them that humans excretes waste to maintain their body, which they never do so they find this information very interesting.

"Well, unlike us, they have a very complex yet fragile bodies. My, I am learning a lot on this book!" Rei is amazed at how humans and their bodies work. The amount of care they need, their need to connect to other people, the need to work in order to provide for themselves. He is getting overwhelm with all these information but it interest him greatly, especially that Shin will be a human for the next twenty-one years. Maya and Kira are more enthusiastic: this is the first time they are learning about humans. And this is what Kira thinks they lacked when they descended on Earth: preparation.

"So babies actually hear sounds…Ah! No wonder Shin's mum is listening to music!" Gai pointed out. Mrs. Kageyama is now with a noticeable large bump in her stomach. Right now, she is listening to a classical music as she knits small clothing for her baby.

"But it sure is a sleepy melody. Shin-niisan's music does not make me sleepy." Maya yawns. It is daytime in Heaven and Shin's mother is already three months pregnant. Maya idly noted the time difference and figured that their human mother may have long died before he knew about her. Shin's mother is listening to a harp music now while Goh and Yuda watch the mirror together.

"Hey, noticed that they are talking about their neighbor?" Goh said. The Kageyama household, Shin's future family, has been perky upon learning that their neighbor is also expecting a baby.

Yuda made a nod.

"Yeah, they are also expecting a baby. A few months ahead of Shin." Yuda researched Shin's future family. Kageyama Tomoyuki, Shin's father, is always away as he work two part-time jobs during daytime and one construction work at night time. They are considered a middle class family so his previous job was only enough to provide for themselves. But since there is a baby on the way, and in preparation for the hospital and the baby's needs, Tomoyuki has to work double time.

Whereas Kageyama Nadeshiko, Shin's mother, is now a full-time housewife. She used to have an office work but since she became pregnant, she had to stop and leave the working to her husband.

"It says here that is it good for expecting mothers to talk to each other. Share stories and such. Hmmm." Rei closes the book he is reading and grabs another one. They then saw Nadeshiko go out for a walk, her daily exercise, when their neighbor walks up to her. She lives in a very big yet modest house right next to the Kageyama's humble bungalow. She also dresses simply but in just one look, you will know she is from a wealthy family.

Gai is amazed at how big the stomach of the other would-be mother.

"Wow! Look at that belly! Must be a big kid!" He got a bonk in the head from Rei.

"It is not yet called a kid, Gai. It is unborn so right now it is called fetus. When it is born, it is called a baby." Gai pouts as he nurses his growing bump on the head.

"Calling it a big fetus sounds weird…" Gai grumbles. Maya laughs softly.

The two mothers are talking as they walk and quickly became friends. They would walk, talk about baby stuff and shop together.

Nadeshiko is now five months pregnant and is out for ultrasound to learn their baby's gender. They went to the same big building before which they now know is called a hospital. The same woman in white, who is called a doctor, sees her.

They learned she is called an Obstetrician / Gynecologist who takes care of mothers and their expecting baby. She uses a machine and petroleum jelly and examines Nadeshiko's growing stomach. The couple held their breath as the doctor checks on the small screen where the baby is seen.

"Well, congratulations! It is a boy!" The two breathe a sigh of relief and asked questions to the doctor.

"Of course it is a boy, that is Shin there! Wow, he is so small!" Gai tries to squint as he looks at the small screen. It shows in black and white so Gai, even with his exceptional sight, is having a hard time making out Shin's outline.

"They do not know that but us. But yeah, he is small. Will he be okay?" Rei sounded worried. He knows that babies tend to be small when inside the womb but when they are born, they expand quickly. Luca places a hand on his shoulder, reassuring.

"He will be fine. He will grow and continue growing. It is just five months." Rei agreed.

"Well, that means, four more months to go. So far so good." Goh notes that the couple are very happy and are now discussing what to name him.

"We should intervene right? I mean, he must have the name Shin, right?" Maya looked like he is ready to fight something, Kira is not sure who though.

"I'm sure they will name him Shin." Kira said.

"We should name him Akihito! We should name him after the Emperor! So he will be respected!" Tomoyuki bursted all of a sudden. The group stop. Kira felt he has been doused with cold water on his head. A few seconds passed before Gai explodes, he went into fighting stance immediately.

"NO! You have to name him Shin!" He called Byakko and summons all his powers, enraged. Maya followed.

"Yes! It has to be Shin! Shin's mom! Don't allow your husband to do the naming!" Nadeshiko laughed, as if she heard their conversation.

"Oh dear, it does not mean he is named after a famous person, he will take their traits." Gai, who immediately quieted down, and Maya both nod their heads several times.

"Yes! You tell him off!" Gai is still angry at her husband.

"Yes! She is listening to us! Thanks Shin's mom!" Maya is happy the husband did not get his way. The others are amused at watching the two boys overwork themselves. Goh then looked at Nadeshiko and whispered something to Yuda.

"You know, we really do have to make sure she names him Shin." Yuda looks at Nadeshiko as well.

"True but…" he then looks at his pendant. It was too precious of an item to just use in this situation.

"We wait and see first. It will be a waste of this valuable item just to have Shin's name a certainty. Honestly, any name will do for me, because I know in my heart that he will always be Shin for me." Goh made a nod, understanding. Goh shares the same sentiment as Yuda. Whatever Shin's human parents name him, he will and always will be Shin for them.

* * *

It was Gai and Maya's turn to watch. They watched Nadeshiko closely as she goes over the daily chores before her rest. Tomoyuki, who had no night work on that day, just came from his errand at the nearby convenience store. Gai remembered something.

"Hey, remember our first trip in a convenience store?" Gai nudges Maya. Maya nods his head as he munch on a fruit.

He has been on Earth for such a long time that seeing a convenience store is no longer new for him. But seeing Gai's enthusiasm when he saw all kinds of things inside a convenience store for the very first time, he felt that it was his first time as well. For something as simple as shopping, Maya had a lot of fun that day.

"Yeah! Lots of food and unusual stuff! Well, now we know it was everything a human needs." Maya watches closely as the two couple get into another conversation about the baby's name.

"Yeah, but the chicken was the best! Man, I am drooling just when I think about it…" Gai stares off in space as he remembered the succulent and juicy chicken he had and starts drooling. He avoided eating any meat because Rei forbids it, as he calls them his 'friends'.

Gai huffs and then pouts when he remembered that one time he was reprimanded very badly; Rei caught him eating one before and it was chaos. He never heard the end of it so he promised he will never eat one again. Or so he thought until he went to Earth and stepped inside the convenience store. Now, Gai considers fried chicken his friends as well…friends of his stomach, that is.

Gai snickers when Maya nudged him hard. Gai look upset and was about to protest when Maya points at the mirror.

"Oh no Gai! Shin's mother is being swayed by Shin's father! What are we to do?!" They both moved closer to the mirror, worried.

"Hmmm, I do like the sound of that name." They heard Nadeshiko say. The boy's eyes' were as wide as a saucer. Their worry immediately changed to panic.

"See?! It is manly, noble and intelligent sounding name!" The woman looked like she is considering whatever the name her husband gave her earlier. Gai immediately grabbed his pendant but Maya stopped him.

"Wait! She might consider! Let's wait first." Gai reluctantly followed but decided that as soon as she agreed, he will use the pendant. IMMEDIATELY.

After a few tense minutes, the woman sighed.

"All this thinking is making me sleepy." As a proof, she yawns. "Let's go to bed, dear." And she made herself cozy on the bed.

"Alright, dear. But, you agreed, our son's name will be Hirohito!" The husband is happy and snug next to his wife. Gai and Maya cringed after hearing the name.

"There is no way…" Maya started.

"…that Shin's name will be that!" Gai ended the sentence with conviction. Gai tightens his hold on his Goddess Tear.

The two boys waited for a few minutes before they huddled next to each other.

"So? Are you still stopping me from using this?" Gai raised the pendant up to his chest area. Maya shakes his head but lowers Gai's hand down.

"No. But let me try something first. This is something I learned when I was still on Earth." He then stretches his hands towards the mirror and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, nothing was happening so Gai was about to ask Maya what he is trying to do when a soft breeze surrounded Maya. His body is then enveloped in soft and warm yellow light. Gai felt warm and waited patiently on what Maya will do.

"Kageyama Nadeshiko. Hear me." Gai watches in amazement as Maya enters the Nadeshiko's dream. In her dream, she is gently cuddling her new born son. There are no eyes but the newborn is smiling so she smiles back warmly and plays with him. She is inside a hospital and her husband is happily watching over their baby.

"Nadeshiko…" The said woman looked up and tried searching for the deep sounding voice.

"Hm?"

"Nadeshiko. We are delighted that your son is finally born and with you, we celebrate his coming. He is destined to be a great man in the future and to guarantee this, we will ensure that his safety is our priority."

Nadeshiko saw a white apparition, the image of a grown man, on her foot bed. She cannot see the face but he has a golden halo, whitest of white robe and wings as white as snow. Surrounding the figure are the warm colors of white and yellow aura.

Shin's mother was delighted to hear that her son is destined to be someone great. She looked at her son's smiling face and hugged him tenderly; she then looked back at the figure, teary eyed.

"Thank you!" The figure raised his arms towards her.

"In return, we want you to name him 'Shin'. As he will stand for righteousness and truth when he grows up. He will be an honorable and gifted man. Do as what we will."

Nadeshiko smiles warmly and nods.

"Yes, I will." She then looks at her unborn baby and she smiles warmly.

"I will name you Shin. Shin, I want you to know, Mommy loves you very much!" She nuzzles the baby's nose. It was then the end of her dream.

* * *

Maya then relaxed and breathes a sigh of relief, the breeze around him subsided until it was completely gone. The glow around his body has disappeared as well. Gai was speechless with wonder.

"Wow! Where did you learn that?!" Maya look embarrassed as he scratch his head.

"Well, I just saw Kira-niisan do that. We were wandering the city one day and we came to this very big building and inside was a kid dying. His mind wanted to live but his body does not respond; so Kira-niisan did that and the next day, the kid decided to do some sort of operation and he lived!" Maya looked proud as he recounted the good deed his brother did while they were on Earth. Kira made him promise not to tell anyone but he has no choice this time. He just hopes Kira did not hear this conversation.

"Kira-niisan explained that he entered the kid's dream and gave him assurance. So, yeah." Gai's mind somehow skipped the idea that Kira can actually do something good. He was still thinking about that magic Maya did.

"Wow! That is so cool! Teach me how to do that!"

While Maya is busily teaching Gai, Yuda and Goh stand watch on the door, watching the two.

"I guess there is nothing to worry about." Yuda smiles. He feels more relived now that the issue with the name has been settled rather easily.

"Yeah."

* * *

The next few months passed slowly but peacefully. Nadeshiko and the pregnant neighbor are always together. Shin's mother even asked her neighbor if they have thought of a name for their baby. She answered not yet and that the father insisted he will name him instead.

She added that she was jealous of Nadeshiko as she was the one who finally gave the name to their baby. Shin's mother smiles as she caresses her tummy, sharing again the dream she had a few months ago where she was told to name her son 'Shin'.

Maya and Gai looks at each other and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Nadeshiko is at her seventh month when her neighbor gave birth. She visited her and saw the baby sleeping soundly beside the mother. He is indeed a big baby with fair skin and traces of blonde hair. Nadeshiko idly noted that the name plate says Baby Boy.

Shin's mother thinks that the father has yet to give the name to his baby, which made her worry somehow.

The father, up until now, is someone Nadeshiko has yet to see. Every time she asked her neighbor, she would always say that he was working after hours or he was away because of a business trip and she would then look sad afterwards. Nadeshiko will then change the subject to lighten up her neighbor's mood.

After that, Nadeshiko will wonder what kind of father / husband would leave his wife and baby alone at this most crucial moment. No matter how busy he is, he needs to be at his wife's side when she gives birth. She caresses her tummy and wishes with all her heart that Tomoyuki will be around when it is her time to give birth to Shin.

Her neighbor looked happy upon seeing Nadeshiko and had a short conversation with her. She must have noticed Shin's mother looking at the baby's name plate and explained that her husband will come home soon so she is super excited for his return and will finally name their baby. Nadeshiko smiled and thinks to herself that, whoever the father is, he better act like one in return for all the patience her friend neighbor showed after all this months.

* * *

Then it was Nadeshiko's turn to give birth.

Everyone watched as Nadeshiko grow through the painful natural birth. She said that she wanted to feel the pain so of giving birth so that the motherhood instinct kicks in. Maya and Gai cringed as Shin's mother screams in pain. Tomoyuki holds her hand as he tries to sooth his wife's agony. After what felt like years, Kageyama Shin is finally born.

Everyone huddled close as they glimpse the newly reincarnated Shin.

"Gosh, he is SO small! Hi Shin! It's me Gai!" Gai's eyes twinkle as he gaze at Shin's sleeping face.

"Of course he is small, he is a baby!" Kira answered.

"Awww! He is so cute! Welcome back Shin!" Rei said, teary eyed. He still can't believe that he is really back, in a different form though.

"Hehe! Now, I'm older than Shin-niisan!" Maya giggles. He also brushes away a tear in his eye. He is relieved that Shin made it back safely.

The other three, Yuda, Luca and Goh, stand behind and watch.

"Well, Nadeshiko was able to safely deliver Shin to the world." Yuda made a nod. He feels all sorts of different emotions right now upon seeing Shin in a baby form. He waited nine months for this reunion and now that Shin is finally here, he does not know what to do. He does not know what to say.

All those preparation he made were now useless.

"Yeah." Is all the red haired said as he is then bathe in white light.

"Always remember we are by your side." Luca pats the Yuda's shoulder as he disappear. He is now ready to fulfill his duty as Shin's Guardian.

He teleports to where Shin is, in the same hospital where Nadeshiko visits to have her check-ups. He landed gracefully, right at Nadeshiko's foot bed; he is not seen by anyone except those who have exceptional and gifted sight. He then approach the sleeping baby carefully. His heat is being swamped with so many emotions, he does not know anymore what to feel.

He is immediately assaulted of his memories of Shin: when they first met, the first time he gave his gift, the time when he came to fetch Shin to visit Rei's house, when Shin was attacked by a devil and Yuda was beside himself and feels helpless he cannot even alleviate Shin of the pain. He remembered that was the time when he wished for a power that can heal wounds. Because he does not want to see Shin in pain anymore.

And then that time when Shin used his own body to shield Lord Zeus from Yuda's attack.

And Shin's last words before disappearing.

" _I love you."_

Baby Shin is sleeping soundly, oblivious to the world around him, oblivious to the angel watching him with sincere and affectionate eyes. When he grows up, he will not remember Heaven. He will not remember that he was an angel. He will not remember who Yuda is. No memory of any of them at all. Yuda smiles and his heart aches.

"Welcome back Shin. I will be your Guardian starting today." He caresses Shin's head. The baby moves slightly, as if disturbed by the sudden touch, but immediately went back to sleep.

The next day, Nadeshiko's neighbor visited her. She looked blissful as she tells Shin's mother that her husband finally came home last night and has finally named their son. Nadeshiko excitedly asked for the baby's name.

It was as if the whole world stood still for a second before she responded.

"Kamui."

Yuda's eyes widen upon hearing the name. Luca saw his sudden distraught. The others in Heaven were watching Yuda and the humans using the mirror, worried.

"Yuda? What's wrong?" Luca whispered his concern. The red haired can hear Luca speaking in his mind. Yuda did not respond; He is clearly shaken upon hearing that name.

"Did she say…Kamui…?" His breathing has changed drastically as he leans on the wall, suddenly disoriented. He then looked at Shin's sleeping form.

"Kamui? My, what a unique name! Sounds cool!" Nadeshiko said. Her neighbor nods, happy that Nadeshiko agrees with her.

"Yes it is! Okami (*) Kamui. I am glad that I waited for my husband to name him otherwise I would not have given him such a good name." The two were then immerse in an interesting motherhood talk. The group in Heaven focused their attention to their clearly disturbed Leader.

Yuda is still in his own little world, thinking.

"Yuda?" Goh asked with concern.

"You looked like you saw a ghost…" Rei commented, troubled as well. Goh looked like he knew what might have caused such expression from Yuda but he had to confirm anyway.

"Is this about the solo mission you had before…?" The others looked at Goh, confused.

"What solo mission?" Luca asked, clearly confused. He suddenly remembered Seiji and what he said about the curse that follows Yuda.

"It was a long time ago." Yuda started, heaving a sigh of exhaustion. His expression says that he made a big decision. He watches Shin sleep peacefully as he retell his story.

"It happened after the battle we had with the Great Tree. Remember? The Great Tree turned out to be a fallen angel who was being misguided by some unknown force. Anyway, one day, Lord Zeus sent me to subdue a proud, Earth-bound God by the name of Kamui. He was the Golden Wolf God and according to Lord Zeus, this God has become disobedient and needs to be punished." The others gaze are fixed on their Leader as the red haired continue.

"I came down here alone because that was Lord Zeus' instructions. But Goh must have sensed something so he tagged along. But I faced Kamui alone." Goh nods in agreement as he remembered that day. It was pure coincidence that he run into Yuda on his way to Earth and he immediately noticed that their usual cheerful Leader looked gloomy. As if he is carrying a very heavy burden in his heart.

Goh tried asking Yuda about what was bothering him but the red haired avoided answering the question. Sensing that it was something that the red haired cannot or not allowed to say, Goh forced Yuda to allow him to join the red haired wherever he is going. Seeing his determination, Yuda reluctantly agreed.

When they descended, Goh immediately noticed the sheer number of wolves in the mountainous area where they landed. He felt their hostility but they seem to be holding back, as if under orders. That was the last time he saw a sullen Yuda. The next time he saw their Leader, he was in an even worse state: disturbed and repulsed. As if he just did something against his will.

Now Goh understood what it was. Lord Zeus ordered Yuda to kill Kamui if the Golden Wolf God refused to submit to his reign.

"Lord Zeus has orders that if I were not able to subdue Kamui, I will have to make him using force. And it did came to that; we had a very intense battle and I had to give it my all. Even if he is an Earth-bound god, he is still a God; his abilities is something you do not trifle with." Shin's stirs in his sleep but his mother is deep asleep so Yuda calms the baby down. After a few minutes of silence, making sure Shin is back in deep sleep, Yuda continued. His heart heavy as he said the next words.

"I killed him." His voice sounded in pain.

"I killed him because I was told to. Without thinking, I blindly followed that order and killed an innocent living being." The others felt his agony but they do not know how to comfort him.

"I now remember Kamui did said something before he passed away." Since Yuda stopped for more than a minute, Luca presume that that was the end of the tragic tale.

"Do you think this is what Seiji was saying all along?" Luca knew that Earth-bound Gods have the ability to place a curse on any living being. The strength of the curse depends on how much animosity the God has towards the person who slighted them. If the God's hate knows no bounds, then consider the curse to be irrevocable and most powerful.

Yuda looked worried all of a sudden. Seiji mentioned that a powerful curse follows the red haired. And that it will be enacted soon.

"…I'm not sure." Yuda wishes with all his heart that the curse was for him and him alone. But Shin being born and Kamui being just his neighbor, Yuda feels profound uneasiness on what will happen next.

He caresses Shin's hair. He hopes he is just over thinking.

A few days after, the Kageyama's and the Okami's had a welcome party together, as a celebration for their baby's safe coming into the world. Kamui is now two months old while Shin is a few days old.

The party was held at the Okami's massive rest house in the mountains, a few hours ride from the city. It was an intimate festivity; just a few friends and family came to celebrate. There were gifts and food and music. During her pregnancy, Nadeshiko grew fond of turtles so Shin's onesies is filled with baby turtles. Whereas Kamui wears a onesie that shows baby wolves. They are sleeping inside a big, baby blue crib, good for four more babies, while the adults had fun.

Yuda stand watch outside of the house. For some reason, he felt eyes watching him as well but he is not sure where or who was observing him. It made him a little uncomfortable since he is not normally seen by anyone; unless you are a fellow angel, a devil or an Earth-bound being.

"Yuda, you are thinking too much. It could be a totally different person! Just someone named after him, you know?" Rei says as he comforts the red haired.

"Yeah, Yuda. For once I agree with Rei and that is rare. Don't worry too much. That is not like you." Kira said with a poker face. Rei looked at him funny but remained quiet.

The music stopped and a ring was then heard. A tall, muscular man wearing a fashionable coat, emerged from the house, holding a champagne glass. He has a blonde hair, deep blue eyes and tan skin; he has this strong and authoritative air around him. He is the type that gets what he wants when he wants it.

"Thank you for coming in my son's celebration. We are also celebrating our neighbor's baby, Shin, for coming into this world. Cheers!" He then held the champagne glass high in the air. Everyone raised theirs and the celebration continued.

"That must be Kamui's elusive father, huh?" Gai points at the confident man who is now checking their guests. Maya made a nod.

"Yeah. He looks familiar though…" Maya sense something as soon as he looked at Kamui's father. As if he met him somewhere before.

Even after his friends assured him, Yuda still can't help but feel uneasy when he looks at Kamui. He would like to hope that what Rei said is true but deep inside his heart, he knows he is wishing too much. He acknowledge that a curse has indeed followed him and soon, it will be activated and Yuda can only hope that it will not affect Shin in any way.

Goh and Luca can feel Yuda is not convince but they held their peace. They will help when Yuda needed it. They will serve as his guiding light in this journey towards Shin's reincarnation.

"Hey! If anything happens, we will help okay?" Gai dangles his pendant on air. Yuda smiles to distract himself of his miserable thoughts and agrees. Nothing will happen if he keeps on worrying about the future. He has to be in here, in the present and must do his duty as Guardian to the best of his abilities.

He then watches as Kamui grabs Shin's smaller hand and the blonde baby smiled in his sleep.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

 **(*) –** Okami in Japanese means wolf or at times, could also mean great deity.

Gad! This one takes the cake as the longest one I have made so far! 12 freaking pages! TWELVE! The last time I made something like this was one year ago! With my first fanfic! =='

Oh well, glad that I made it just fine… ^_^;

As always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! I read them all. And don't forget to like our Facebook page, Saint Beast! ^_^

Thanks for reading! ^o^


	10. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Yuda, Luca, Goh, Rei, Maya, Kira, Maya, (human) Shin and Kamui

 **Notes:** All right, starting this chapter, all angel conversation and other supernatural beings (wink wink) will be in _italic_ with the name of the speaker before the statement. For example:

 _Rei: Don't you dare lay your hands on Shin or you will get it!_

Like that. I have to establish this to avoid confusion in the future. The angels are not seen by normal people so it will be weird if their conversation is the same (the font style I mean) as the normal humans… ^_^

You know the drill, when you see this (*), the definition is at the additional notes section.

So! On to the start of chapter 5!

Please enjoy!

* * *

Outside, Luca looks at the starry skies of Heaven. The stars were enough to lighten the night in Heaven, they were that many. When he was young, he would often stare at them while his mother teaches him about constellations that humans named them for or sometimes watch the birth of a new star. He was so fascinated with them; they come in different shapes, sizes and colors. And he still has the same fascination even until now.

He then realized how much he missed this scenery, of gazing into the skies and do star gazing. When he was in Hell, all he see is rocks jutting from the ceiling or sometimes from the ground.

All rocks. Nothing else.

Luca let out a sigh. He is happy he is no longer there, happy that he got his freedom back.

[I love you…]

Luca then looked in pain; he got his freedom back at the cost of someone's life. A dear friend's life.

Yuda's other half and beloved.

Shin.

The red haired may not be speaking about it, but Luca knows he is in suffering. All those years of just the two of them together, made Luca understand Yuda even better; so he knows what his friend is thinking in just one glance. And losing the one person you love the most is far worse than being imprisoned in Hell. He is surprise on how Yuda is taking all this in, proving that he still has much to learn about the red haired.

If the same thing has happened to Rei…

Luca stopped his thought, a cold sweat went down in his spine. Luca shakes his head strongly, as if trying to dispel the thought out of his mind. He cannot bear it.

"Luca."

He knows he will become crazy.

"Luca?"

Upon hearing the sweet voice, Luca quickly fixed his expression; he does not want to worry Rei. He is already worried on how Shin will grow up with Kamui nearby, the least thing Luca wanted to do is to add another burden to Rei's compassionate heart.

"Rei." He welcomed Rei in his arms, relieved to feel his beloved's warmth. He felt Rei sigh in content in his arms, making Luca smile in happiness.

Caressing his warm skin, Luca immediately felt Rei's worried about him. Rei knew he read his feelings so he looked up at Luca, inquiring. Luca look back, relishing and drowning in Rei's mesmerizing eyes.

"You have nothing to worry, I am alright. How is Maya and Gai doing?" He brushes away a strand hair and caresses Rei's flawless cheek. He wanted to change the subject but it appears that Rei did not buy that. He is amazed at how much Rei has changed from the last time he was with him.

Before, Rei was timid and shy, delicate as a flower. He is also insecure with his powers, feeling them to be inferior compared to others. But now, looking at Rei's fiery eyes, he see the smaller man as more confident, determined and sure. Luca is proud of the changes but at the same time, he wished he was there when Rei transitioned into what he is right now.

"They are fine, Goh and Kira are with them. I am asking about you. You seem to be thinking about something…" Rei forced Luca to look at him. The taller man let out a soft sigh and hugged the smaller man tightly, his voice muffled by Rei's hair. Rei knew Luca has reached to a decision.

"I have something to tell you so listen closely." Rei caught his breath and blushed; he did not know that they are so close he can feel Luca's breath on his neck. Blushing furiously, he made a short nod and nestled his head on Luca's neck.

"Tell me. I will listen."

Luca continued to hug Rei, caressing the long hair while he speak in a low voice.

"I remembered who Kira and Maya's father is." Rei held his breath before Luca continues.

"It was Lucifer." Rei's eyes widen upon hearing the taboo name. He hugged Luca tighter and spoke in an equally low voice.

"…How did that happen?"

"He went down on Earth for a mission; I forgot what it was. There, he met Kira's mother." Rei looked confused but let Luca continue. "He fell in love with the human and impregnated her. Knowing what he did is against the rules, he quickly did his mission and left the human mother to bore Kira alone into the world." Rei was troubled, even surprise.

He remembered Lucifer as Lord Zeus' right hand man and he is respected and admired by everyone in Heaven. He is kind to everyone and treats everyone with love and care. He never would have thought that Lucifer is capable of doing such a cruel and heartless thing.

Luca continues.

"But Lord Zeus sees everything, nothing escapes him and his all-seeing crystal ball, and so he had a long one-on-one talk with Lucifer. I was still young then so I could not comprehend what the adults are talking about. Long story short, Lucifer was allowed to stay in Heaven but he will never see his child ever. The child, on the other hand, will be taken into Heaven, but will never know who his parents are."

"That's…too cruel!" Rei then thought of Kira and felt pity. He was a real obnoxious guy and pesters Rei for his own enjoyment. But one time, when he was still young, he saw Kira staring off into the horizon with teary eyes; he then realized that Kira was hiding his sadness behind his mischievous actions. His sadness of not knowing who his parents were and that he was a half bred angel.

A product of a taboo.

Impure.

"After nine months, the human mother sadly died after giving birth to Kira and as promised, an angel took him into Heaven. Kira was still a baby back then so Lord Zeus ordered well-trusted handmaidens to care for him. Deeply depressed that he cannot see his child, Lucifer escaped Heaven and once again wandered into Earth and stayed there for quite a while." Rei never knew Lucifer is more of a stubborn type.

"We do not know what he did but he managed to avoid Lord Zeus' all seeing eyes and stayed on Earth for years. We later found out that Gabriel has something to do with it; how he did it, we will never know. Then, one day, out of the blue, Lucifer went back here but he was carrying something in his hands. Rather, someone."

"Kira somehow managed to inherit Lucifer's angelic trait but he was still a human, so he age slower than them. He was a few days old back then and I remembered playing with him from time to time. When I saw Lucifer again, he was carrying a baby." Rei's eyes widen in realization.

"And that was Maya…"

"Yes, they are brothers on the father side. That was also the time that Lord Zeus is starting to show weird behavior. Or maybe it was just because Lucifer left him for so long only to come back committing the same taboo. He got off the first incident easy because Lord Zeus intervened on his behalf. But doing it the second time? It was like Lucifer is asking to be killed." Luca shakes his head slowly, his face showing he does not comprehend such action even until now.

"Heaven's council was beyond mad – they were lividly mad – about Lucifer's sin but he showed no signs of remorse; I remember it was such mind boggling. An angel of high status as his, the right hand man of Lord Zeus, committing such sin as if it was nothing. It was just beyond me; or everyone else's at that time." Rei can feel Luca's amazed voice as he said this.

"I remembered him saying that he was glad to see at least Maya get born into the world and he would like to see his eldest, Kira, even just once. The council of course forbade it and forcefully took Maya from him and made the same handmaidens care for his little brother. As a punishment for committing the same taboo, Lord Zeus, even if it was against his will, banished Lucifer and Gabriel to Hell." Luca became quiet and unknowingly held Rei closer to him, he was watching the ground closely, concentrating, as if trying to remember details of whatever it is in his mind.

"I also think that was the last straw. You know Rei, being a God is a stress in itself; you have no idea how many responsibilities they have, the number of other Gods that you have to get along with, the system itself is a work of a madman and to add to that, you have to watch over these thousands and thousands of angels, oversee Earth and make sure the millions and millions of humans are not killing each other over the simplest of things. And banishing Lucifer, his most trusted friend and confidante, made Lord Zeus lose whatever was left of his sanity. It was also the same time that he sealed my memories. I remembered him saying I know too much."

There was a long silence as Luca softly let out a sigh of relief; somehow his burden has lessen now that he shared it with someone he knew he can trust. After a few more minutes, Rei finally spoke.

"That was quite the story." Luca gave a short smile and made a nod.

"Yeah…" Rei tenderly squeezes Luca's back. He felt honored that the silver-white haired man shared this information with him.

"Thank you for sharing it to me, Luca." He felt Luca squeeze back, relieved.

"Hm." They are so close that not even a hair can come between them. Rei missed this so much, and he knows Luca misses it too as he is more touchy than he can remember.

Rei waited for a few more minutes, reveling in Luca's warm embrace before he asked what was bothering him since he learned that the taller man is actually a God and not just an angel.

"I just want to make sure, you really are Lord Zeus' son?" He felt Luca stiffen at the question, but after a few seconds, he relaxed. He does not want to hide anything from Rei.

"…Yes."

"Hm. I see."

Luca felt Rei wanted to ask something but is not quite sure how to say it.

"Ask away. Don't be shy now." Luca teased Rei. It worked; Rei is blushing, unable to hide his emotions to his one and only beloved.

"…"

"Rei, please?" Luca peeks at Rei's eyes.

"Fine. Is that why you do not want to take over Lord Zeus' throne? You are afraid of the responsibilities it entitles?" The question somehow caught Luca off guard.

"…Ah. That's…" Luca wanted to answer but for some reason, no words are coming out of his mouth. Rei continued.

"You have the traits to become a God, Luca. I kn-"

"I have not decided on that one yet. But for now, no." Luca interrupted Rei's train of words. Rei stares at Luca's relaxed face and gave a nod.

"…I see." Rei hugged Luca tighter.

"I will support whatever your decision is."

"Rei…"

"To tell you the truth, I feel uneasy when I learned that you were Lord Zeus' son. I am unfamiliar with this feeling but I felt that I might lose you if you do decide to ascend the throne." Rei sighs as he nuzzle his head on Luca's neck.

"You are here now, I do not want to lose you again." Rei closes his eyes as he whisper into Luca's ear.

"I miss you so much it hurts." Luca felt all of Rei's love in his hug and hugged the smaller man even tighter.

"Rei…" Luca's wings came out and spread, as if he was about to whisk Rei away.

"Excuse me."

The two looked at an embarrassed and fidgeting Kira, who is looking at anything but them.

"Goh calls for you two." Kira then ran back towards the mirror room. He ran so fast, it was like he is being chased by a speeding demon. The two watched Kira's retreating back before looking at each other. Rei was not amused.

"Well, what a great way to ruin the mood." Rei looked disappointed. Luca laughed softly and gave Rei's nose a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, we have all the time in the world now. And I am not going anywhere, you better too." Rei blushed and let Luca lead him back to where the others were.

* * *

"Look! Look! Shin is playing with puzzles and is sooooo cute!" Gai can't stop gushing like a little girl when Luca and Rei just arrived. Upon hearing the words Shin and cute, Rei dashed towards the mirror to see.

Shin is a few months old and is learning how to crawl on a padded floor. He already shows his trademark teal (*) -colored hair in short curls, macaroon (*) -colored eyes brimming with intelligence even for a kid his age, blushing cheeks, plump and small, red lips, fair skin and chubby limbs. He is wearing a onesie with baby turtles in it.

Nadeshiko brought Shin to their neighbor's huge house and right now, she and her neighbor are watching their babies play while chatting. Kamui is more active than Shin and is seen crawling everywhere, touching anything he finds interesting. He has blonde hair, butter-colored eyes and fair skin and is wearing a onesie with baby wolf in it. When he comes close to something that might harm him, his flustered mother comes running and stops him just in time.

"Oh! Shin is sooooooo cute! Look! Look! He has baby turtles in his clothes!" Rei gushes just like Gai upon seeing Shin making an effort to crawl. Goh smiles as the two continue on gushing at Shin in his baby form. He then noticed a sleeping, gray-colored wolf not far away from the babies.

"Is that Kamui's pet?" Luca followed where Goh is looking at and watched the sleeping wolf closely.

"A little too big for a baby's pet. Must be his father's." Goh nods in understanding. He continues to watch the sleeping wolf.

"A little dangerous for a pet, if you ask me." Luca made a nod as well.

"Agreed. Yuda?" Yuda agrees as well.

Ever since Kamui was born, his father brought in the wolf into the household as well. To appease his wife's concern, he explained that the wolf – whose name is Ji – is very much domesticated and will guard Kamui from any harm. Yuda noticed it looking at him from time to time but that was it. The red haired kept his distance as well, as long as Shin is safe, he is fine with dealing with the quiet but watching wolf.

* * *

As months fly by, Shin grew up playing and liking puzzles or listening to Nadeshiko reading him a bed time story. He most of all like listening to music.

 _Rei: Oh look! He's inclined to music! …Do you think it was because he was our musician here…?_

 _Luca: Probably._

 _Goh: Even though he may have forgotten who we are or what he was before, he still somehow retained some of his skills._

 _Kira: Well, that is Shin-niisan for you!_

 _Gai: Yeah! I bet you that he will be the most intelligent kid there!_

 _Maya: I miss Shin-niisan…_

 _Everyone: …_

Kira ruffles Maya's hair.

 _Kira: We miss him too, Maya. Most especially Yuda-san so, cheer up. Yuda-san needs us so we should not show any sadness around him. Okay?_

 _Maya: Okay. I'm sorry, Kira-niisan…_

The group was then quiet as they continue to watch over baby Shin.

* * *

At night, when Shin is sleeping, Yuda makes sure that the surrounding is safe. He noticed a few days ago that small-time devils are roaming, he was about to dispatch it but then a white spirit orb, the size of a basketball, came and threw the devils away. After research, Yuda learned that the house itself has its own guardian and protects it from any unwanted presence. Yuda is relieved to hear about it so he can concentrate in protecting Shin.

At nine months, something unexpected happened.

Baby Shin finally saw Yuda.

It was morning and this time, the babies are at the Kageyama's house. Shin was busy playing his puzzles. Kamui was beside him, trying his best to solve a puzzle but grew impatient; his square block does not fit the circle hole. In his anger, he threw the piece that Shin was about to get.

 _Gai and Maya: AHHH!_

 _Rei: Bad Kamui! I knew you are bad news from the very start! Bad!_

 _Luca: *sweat drop* Rei, he is just a kid._

 _Kira: Can I use this pendant to smack him in the head?_

 _Luca, Rei, Gai and Maya: No._

 _Goh: I will use mine if he won't…_

 _Everyone: …_

 _Goh: Just kidding… *playful smirk*_

 _Gai: *sweat drop* You do not look like one a second ago…_

Shin looked at his puzzle and the piece thrown by Kamui, who is now bawling his eyes out, making his mother worry. Their neighbor picked up Kamui and Nadeshiko tries to calm him down. Shin started crawling towards the piece thrown by Kamui when Yuda handed it to him. Shin looks at him and then the piece and then back at him and smiled.

 _Everyone: …_

 _Rei: Woah!_

 _Gai: S-Shin…_

 _Maya: …can see Yuda-niisan!_

 _Kira: Do you think he remembers him…? *expecting*_

 _Luca: I don't think so…but Shin actually can see Yuda. Wow…_

 _Goh: According to this book, babies does see their Guardian Angels. It's just that adult humans rarely see them but they somehow think that they are around them. Nice!_

Shin reaches for the piece and Yuda handed it gently into Shin's small hands and smiles. Shin smiles back and reaches for him. Yuda was happy and held Shin's small hands and shakes it.

 _Yuda: Hi Shin, my name is Yuda, your Guardian_.

Shin giggles.

"Yu…" Yuda's eyes widen, surprised. Apparently, Nadeshiko heard Shin as well and hurried over to her baby.

"S-Shin? Were you the one who talked?" Shin looks up at his mother and then points at Yuda.

"Yu…!" Nadeshiko's eyes widen as well but looked confused as he held Shin up and hugs him.

"U?" And she looks at the empty space Shin is pointing, baffled.

"Yu…!" Shin points at Yuda and leans towards his way, reaching for his hand. Their neighbor, who is holding a sleepy but drinking his milk Kamui in her arms, looks as well.

"Is he pointing at something…?" She stood where Yuda was and started looking closely, searching. Shin started crying.

"Yu!" Nadeshiko abandoned the mission to search whatever Shin was pointing and quickly attended to him.

 _Gai: Ah! Shin is crying! Don't cry, Shin!_

 _Maya: It's okay! Yuda-niisan is not going anywhere! Please don't cry!_

 _Goh: Shin…_

Yuda looked troubled when Shin cried while trying to reach out to him. He was about to hold his hands when Nadeshiko went to the kitchen to fetch Shin his milk, thinking that he might just be hungry.

 _Yuda: Shin…_

Yuda's heart aches as he watch baby Shin crying; he felt helpless. At this moment, he wished he had Luca's power so that he will also understand Shin better.

Yuda immediately removed such thought out of his mind; being greedy is never a trait of an angel. He then smiled bitterly; it seems that the time he spent in Hell has made him more susceptible on negative feelings. He followed Shin into the kitchen and saw that Nadeshiko has successfully put him into sleep. She is now singing him a lullaby.

Yuda caresses Shin's tiny forehead lovingly.

 _Yuda: Do not worry Shin. I will always be here for you._

* * *

Ever since then, Shin will play with Yuda while Kamui plays with their pet wolf, Ji. Ji watches Yuda from time to time but ignores him altogether and just watches the baby blonde go around and exhaust himself.

Even when they go into the park, Yuda watches over Shin as Ji watches over Kamui. There is a sort of silent fellowship between them as they perform their jobs as Guardians. Yuda is curious as to how the wolf can see him; only supernatural beings and humans with exceptional sense can see an angel clearly.

Unless the wolf is a supernatural being.

One day, when Kamui is playing with Shin and his puzzles, the gray wolf spoke for the very first time.

 _Ji: Hey. Are you Shin's maid or something?_

They were at the park and Kamui is somewhere out there trying to catch a butterfly. Yuda looks at the seemingly sleeping wolf, mildly surprised; a talking wolf has never crossed his mind. The red haired and Shin were seating on the blanket Nadeshiko provided. At the moment, she is knitting a sweater for Shin and Kamui, sitting opposite of Yuda whereas Shin is sitting in between the red haired's legs and, as always, playing with puzzles, but this time they are more complicated than before.

Yuda handed a puzzle piece to Shin and then he stares at the wolf before answering.

 _Yuda: I am Shin's Guardian._

 _Ji: Hmph. Fancy word for maid._

The red haired dismissed the remark and voiced out the surprise he felt earlier.

 _Yuda: I never knew you can speak._

 _Ji: I can talk whenever I wanted to. It's just that your everyday presence annoys me so I opted to keep quiet._

Yuda idly noted that the wolf somehow acts like an annoyed human.

 _Yuda: Well, I am sorry if you feel that way but unfortunately, I will stay by Shin's side for as long as he live._

 _Ji: Hmph! Whatever! My master has taken a shine on him so there is nothing I can do about it._

Kamui suddenly beckons Ji who is a few feet away from them.

"Ji! Come!" The wolf obeyed and approached Kamui, submissive all of a sudden. The blonde got tired of catching the butterfly, he decided he will play with their pet instead. The baby blonde pats the floor beside him.

"Sit." The wolf obeyed and laid down. Kamui then lays down on the wolf's soft tummy and points at something at the sky.

"Shin! Look!" Shin looks at where Kamui is and then at his unfinished puzzle. He then looked up at Yuda, as if asking for permission. Yuda smiles warmly and made a nod; Shin smiled back and slowly walks towards Kamui; he then also lays down on the wolf's tummy and the two had a baby conversation.

Yuda found a chance to get back at the wolf for his remark earlier. He know he is again exhibiting another negative emotion but he can't help but feel vengeful.

One wouldn't hurt.

 _Yuda: You sure follow his every word._

 _Ji: Shut up! He is my master! Of course I follow him!_

 _Yuda: Right. *soft laugh*_

* * *

Shin was playing alone because Kamui had to go to the "scary building" and have his check-up when Yuda sat beside him.

 _Yuda: Hello Shin, good morning._

Shin looks up at him and smiles.

"Yu!" Yuda feels happy as he held Shin's hands. Unknown to him, Nadeshiko and Tomoyuki are watching the exchange.

"I think our baby is playing with his Guardian Angel again." Nadeshiko said the words in a conspiracy-like tone of voice. She is drying the dishes, watching Shin play with something or someone in the air. Tomoyuki also takes a peek and then returns to his newspaper, uninterested.

"You think so?" Nadeshiko squints her eyes, as if trying to see what or who is Shin playing with. His baby is happier every time he plays with this 'guardian angel' of his.

"Yes! I am sure of it!" Nadeshiko declares with so much conviction, Tomoyuki had to look at her.

"And his name must be U!" Shin's mother pulled out a small notepad and opened it. The note has scribbles in it, all about Shin and his everyday development. She opened the note on when Shin first mentioned the name of his invincible playmate.

"U? What kind of angel name is that?" Tomoyuki looked unconvinced.

"Aren't their names supposed to be like Gabriel or Michael or something like that?"

"It does not matter! The important thing is that from the very beginning, our baby is being watched by angels. Remember the dream I had? The one where we have to name him Shin?" Nadeshiko then looks at her husband for confirmation.

"Yep, I remember that clearly." Tomoyuki looked sad all of a sudden. He remembered that day like it happened yesterday. He was so set in naming their baby when all of a sudden, out of the blue, Nadeshiko insists on the name Shin.

"I just know it! Our Shin is blessed by the Gods!" Ignoring her husband's feelings, Nadeshiko then prays with all her heart and thanks the angel looking after his son. Yuda heard her earnest prayer; he then looked at Shin who was pointing at him where to put his puzzle piece.

 _Yuda: I will keep him safe. For as long as I am allowed to._

He gently pats Shin's head.

 _Yuda: I just hope that twenty-one years will be fast…_

* * *

Many more months passed, birthdays and anniversaries celebrated and the group watched as Shin grows up with Kamui. They are always together, went to the same school together, do their assignments together, even had their aching tooth extracted together; they are inseparable which worries the group.

Their friendship is way too close for comfort. They do not lie to each other, no secrets are kept between them. One look and the other knows what the other is thinking. When paired, they do the task so well, as if they are synchronized and well choreograph.

 _Gai: This is not good._

 _Maya: I agree. They fill each other's weaknesses by using the other's strength. Like, like…_

 _Kira: …A couple. Oh come on! You guys are thinking too much into this!_

 _Gai: But…!_

 _Kira: They are just kids! Friendship is all they have for each other! Just really close friends!_

 _Rei: I have to agree with Kira. They are just friends, period._

 _Luca: And if anything happens, we have this. *raises the Goddess Tear pendant*_

 _Gai and Maya: Yeah…_

 _Goh: We just have to make sure Kamui does not do anything funny other than being friends with Shin._

 _Everyone: Right!_

All this conversation is being heard by Yuda but the red haired did not say anything. He watches in silence, his thoughts all kept to himself.

He just hopes that whatever curse the previous Kamui placed on him, he hopes it does not involve Shin.

* * *

TO. BE. CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

 **(*)** – this is open for debate. In the 6-episode anime, his hair color is next to arctic color. But on the 12-episode anime, it is closest to teal. Your pick. ^_^

 **(*)** – another one open for debate. But the closest I can compare it to is that of macaroon, but it sometimes look like butter...^_^; (Shin's eye color)

Yeah, as you can see, I am very particular about the hair and eye colors. ^_^;

And another yeah, this one is long overdue. Feel the love! *receives a tomato on the face*

Yep, feel the love indeed! ^_^;

As always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! I read them all. And don't forget to like our Facebook page, Saint Beast! ^_^

Thanks for reading! ^o^


	11. Chapter 5 (continuing chapter - part 1)

**Author's Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Yuda, Luca, Goh, Rei, Maya, Kira, Maya, (human) Shin and Kamui

 **Notes:** I am so so so so so so soooooooooory for this very late chapter…there is nothing I can offer as an explanation as they will only look like excuses so let me apologize for this uber late chapter. m(_ _)m

Remember, all angel conversation and other supernatural beings *bushy eyebrows going up and down* will be in _italic_ with the name of the speaker before the statement. For example:

 _Gai: I want to eat chicken too!_

Okay? Intiendes? Understood? Good!

You know the drill, when you see this (*), the definition is at the additional notes section.

Oh! And thank you to Kavonna for supplying Takeru's last name! ^o^

So! On to the continuing story of chapter 5!

Please enjoy!

* * *

At the kindergarten school where Kamui and Shin attended - both were four years old - everyone was given a big star sticker by their teacher. Except for one. Kamui frowns and fold his arms across his chest, looking annoyed. If you look closely though, he is trying hard not to cry. He was reprimanded because he fought with another kid, who was from a different class, during lunch. He was asked to explain why he did such a thing but he refused to talk and so, as a punishment, he was not given a star.

Shin knows what happened. He was the cause.

Kamui came to his rescue because the other kid was bullying him, demanding Shin to give his food. But Shin refused and was about to get punched when Kamui punched the kid first. Chaos then followed.

Shin removed the star their teacher gave him and approached a fuming Kamui and silently placed the star sticker on the blonde's hand. Kamui was surprised at the gesture and was about to say something when he was suddenly kissed by Shin in the cheeks.

 _Rei: *eyes bigger than saucers* AH!_

 _Gai and Maya: *jaw dropped* Nooooooooooooo!_

Rei was about to use his pendant when Luca stopped him.

 _Luca: Don't! It is nothing! That was an innocent kiss, there is no need to be concerned._

Rei looked conflicted but reluctantly followed, pouting.

Kamui forgot what he was about to say so he blushed furiously instead. Shin smiled.

"Thank you for saving me earlier. You deserve this star more than me." Shin said softly. Kamui was speechless so all he can do is nod slowly and blush some more.

When they are about to go to each their own houses, Kamui, whose house is right next to Shin, waves to smaller boy and, while blushing, gave a small smile. Shin smiled back.

 _Kira: I don't like this…_

 _Goh: He better just stay as friends or else…_

He clutched his pendant tightly. Yuda was watching the exchange silently.

* * *

That night, Shin dreamt of Yuda for the first time. He was in a field full of beautiful flowers, the sky was so blue and the wind is nice and peaceful. Shin was picking lots of different colored flowers as he plans to give them to his mother, when he saw a red haired man approach him. He is a lot taller than Tomoyuki and he is well built, muscular even. He wears a purple clothing Shin has never seen before. He could not quite make out the face but he feels he knows him. As if he saw him before.

 _Gai: *gasp* He does not remember his OWN Guardian?_

 _Maya: Why is that? *looked worried*_

 _Goh: He must have simply forgotten. According to one book I read about human brains, as they grow older, they store information inside their brains and since the space is limited, any useless or unimportant stuff are hidden away at the subconscious. This way, they can store new information and lock away any unnecessary things._

 _Rei: That is kinda harsh…_

 _Luca: Well, we cannot blame them. We angels can store millions of information and we remember every single one of them and that is because we are made that way. Humans on the other hand are fragile and limited in what they can store so they can only store information that are useful for their survival. It is the instinct to live that drives this, so you can say they keep what they only need._

 _Rei: Oh, I see._

Shin is mesmerized by the red haired as he comes closer. His face is blurred but deep inside, he feels familiar.

 _Yuda: Hello Shin, it is me, Yuda. It's been awhile. How are you doing?_

Shocked, the flowers Shin is holding fell.

"You know my name?" The red haired made a nod and smiled (Shin thinks anyway).

 _Yuda: Yes Shin. I have been guarding you since you were a baby._

"Wow…are you like, my Guardian Angel?" Shin approached the red haired with awe. His mother always told him stories that he was playing with his 'invisible friend aka Guardian Angel'. The red haired smelled wonderful and Shin feels warm when he is near.

 _Yuda: Yes._

"Wow! Mama will be shock to hear this! Can I, Can I touch you?" Although the face is blurred, Shin felt the red haired smile warmly so he smiled back and embraced the red haired real tight.

"Thank you mister Guardian Angel!" Shin feels so happy as the red haired cradle him in his chest.

 _Yuda: Always remember Shin, I am at your side all the time. I will protect you from any harm._

Buts since Shin is just a little kid, he was not listening to Yuda. He noticed something else instead.

"Hmmm, you smell so nice mister Guardian Angel…" A few seconds later, he fell asleep, flowers forgotten. He was happy to meet his Guardian Angel.

The next day, Shin forgot to tell his mother about the dream but he remembered it clearly and made sure he wrote it down in his daily diary.

* * *

Ever since then, Shin would have dreams of Yuda once in a while. They would do different things together: watch the fish swim, Yuda teaching Shin about different kinds of plants or flowers or of animals or Yuda reading Shin about different kinds of children stories. When Shin was seven years old, he remembered Yuda introducing to him a baby turtle and he instantly fell in love with it. So he requested for one and a few weeks after, he got his first pet turtle. Nadeshiko gave it to him as a present. He named it Leonardo (*). And few days more, the baby turtle was followed by Donatello (*), Rafael (*) and then Michelangelo (*).

Meanwhile, Kamui wanted Ji to change his name to Splinter (*) so that he will match with Shin's pet but his father refused. Explaining that Ji was named as such for a reason. Kamui pouted and refused to talk to his father for days. Then one day, his father brought a wolf pup and gave it to Kamui. Kamui was so happy and excitedly named his new pet Splinter.

* * *

After a few years, Shin is twelve years old when he wanted to learn how to play harp (he remembered Yuda mentioning he particularly liked the music from the harp); but attending a music school is beyond the Kageyama's budget so Nadeshiko searched for one who can teach Shin at a small fee. After a few days of searching, she hired Ishida Takeru as Shin's instructor. Takeru is an eighteen year old music student at a nearby college. He has long black haired tied with a simple blue ribbon and is very good looking young man. He has fair skin and spoke so softly, you have to be really near him in order to hear what he is saying.

When Kamui heard about Shin trying to learn how to play a musical instrument, he immediately tried one for himself. He tried guitars – bass and electric – (did not work for him as his fingers keep fumbling with the strings), drums (the blonde strikes so hard that they end up destroyed after a few minutes of use) and a keyboard (Kamui had a hard time distinguishing the difference between the black and white keys). Needless to say, after spending thousands and thousands of money, Kamui stopped and realized music is not for him. On the other hand, Shin was doing well with harp so Kamui would always drop by Shin's house after school to hear him play.

Takeru praises Shin for his fast pick up with the lessons, as if he was born to play a harp. Shin would blush beautifully and Yuda would always watch him, smiling nostalgically.

 _Gai: *looking proud* OF COURSE! He plays that since he was an angel!_

 _Maya: I am happy that Shin-niisan has somehow retained his skill in playing the harp._

 _Rei: True. It has been awhile since I heard his music… *pauses and he starts crying*_

 _Luca: *hugs Rei* Rei…_

 _Rei:*hugs Luca* I-I'm sorry…I, I miss Shin so much…_

 _Goh: *teary eyed* You are not alone, Rei. We all miss him._

 _Kira: *nods his head in agreement*_

Every time Takeru finishes and would leave Shin's house, Kamui would comment first on how great Shin is with his harp and then bash Takeru with whatever he find annoying that day. He even declared on their first meeting that he disliked Takeru very much. At first, Shin would retort something in Takeru's defense but as days and weeks passed and Kamui has no intention of stopping his attack on Takeru, Shin stopped and would just sigh when the blonde starts his tirade.

* * *

One night, as Shin was seeing Takeru off, Kamui was very quiet. Shin has gotten used to Kamui mouthing something bad about Takeru like his breath smelled awful or he dressed really bad so his blonde friend being quiet made Shin a little worried.

"What's wrong, Kamui? Got a stomachache?" Kamui shakes his head furiously. This only made Shin more curious and more worried. He tried peeking at the blonde's face but he was looking down, for some reason.

"Uhm, did I do something wrong? You did not like the music I played earlier?" Kamui looks at him and shakes his head even more, but Shin saw he was blushing. This made Shin concerned. He approached the suddenly quiet boy and touched his forehead.

"Why are you blushing? Are you sick? Should I call for your mama?" Kamui was startled at the sudden movement from Shin. And for some reason, Kamui's blush even got redder, if that is possible. Shin panicked.

"I-I will call 911!" Before Shin could even go inside his house, Kamui grabs his hand. For a twelve year old kid, his grip is firm and strong. And it also hurts but he ignore the pain; he is more worried about his blonde friend.

"No! I am fine! Geez, Shin, fretting over small stuff…" His blush has somewhat lessen but it is still there. He then looked the other way, refusing to look at Shin. Shin find this strange. Actually, the past few days he noticed Kamui is acting different, as if he was thinking about something all the time but when asked, he said it was nothing.

His blonde friend has gotten quiet as well and he would always see Kamui and his father talking in hush tones; and the blonde will always look mad about something his father is saying and their talks always ends up with Kamui angrily walking away and his father with a concerned look on his face.

Shin never brought up this observation in the hopes that Kamui will volunteer the information, just like what they always do when they were kids: they never hide anything against each other. But Kamui kept quiet and whatever it is that is bothering him, he will never tell it to anyone which made Shin feel sad.

He felt like he is an outsider.

 _Rei: Do you think that blonde will tell Shin?_

 _Luca: *looked thoughtful for a second and then shakes his head* I do not think so. Yuda thinks the same. He is too young and the situation is too complicated, even Kamui is having a hard time understanding it himself. He does not want to bother Shin by sharing it._

 _Goh: He is afraid Shin will see him differently if he tells him the truth._

 _Gai: YOU think Shin will change if he learns about Kamui's secret?_

 _Goh: *pauses* No. I believe he will not change._

 _Maya: Why? You sound so sure._

 _Goh: Because the Shin I know accepts anyone for whatever you are, regardless if you have faults or what. He does not care. And seeing Shin grow up, he is still the same. The only difference from before and the now is that he has a mortal body but everything else, he is still very much the same. So I am sure of how Shin will react._

 _Kira: I see. So that blonde kid is worrying over nothing._

 _Goh: Yes._

 _Kira: *huffs* Too bad we will not tell him that. *watches Kamui closely*_

"Uhm, okay. Will you tell me what is bothering you then? You usually comment something after my harp lesson, or about Takeru-sensei." Kamui eased his hold on Shin's arm but still kept his hold on it.

"Just…" Shin tries again to look at Kamui's face. The blonde just had a recent haircut (he made it short because for some reason, his hair grows so fast compared to other kids), making him look clean and fresh.

"Just…?" Shin wishes with all his heart that he will tell him whatever it is that is bothering him. Because seeing an upset Kamui makes Shin feel sad for some reason. He likes it when the blonde smiles or tells him stories with matching animated movements and sound effects. When Kamui is happy, Shin is infected with that happiness and smiles as well. He forgets his worries or problems even for a short while.

 _Gai: Uh-oh…_

 _Maya: That is not good… *looked worried*_

 _Luca, Rei, Goh and Kira: …_

Yuda watches the scene in silence. He noticed Ji looking at his blonde master with worry.

Kamui can feel Shin's attempt to look on his face so he moved over to the side, unknowingly dragging Shin along. Knowing that the smaller boy cannot look at his face, Kamui opens up.

"Don't get too close to that Takeru guy. I know he is bad news from the start, I knew it! The nerve of that guy to think those – Argh! It pisses the hell out of me! I hate him so much I could bite him to death!" Shin blinked once, then twice just to be sure he heard it correctly. He knew Kamui never liked his teacher from the beginning but he was not this aggressive before. It is as if Takeru did something today that totally made Kamui pissed off.

Shin then tried remembering what happened earlier: as usual, Shin greeted Takeru and began their music study that day. Then Kamui came and watched as he play some melody. Then he saw Takeru off. Nothing extraordinary happened. Shin does not understand what is going on.

"It's Takeru-sensei, please use proper honorifics, Kamui. It shows you have manners." Kamui frown and rolled his eyes in frustration. Leave it to Shin to lecture him about how to be a proper citizen of Japan. He was always suspected a delinquent because he had a blonde hair. And every single time, his parents had to explain that he is a natural born blonde because his father is blonde as well.

He also gets in trouble with his classmates, thinking he was some foreign student (with his non-Japanese looks). And every single time, he would always show who the alpha male is in the area by beating them until they could no longer walk. He never got in trouble because he made them swear to never ever speak or else they will get more trouble than they asked for.

"Whatever. Just stay away from him. I don't like the smell from that guy." Shin had to sigh, slightly relieved. He heard this comment numerous times already. And he would always say the same answer.

"I don't remember him smelling bad…" Kamui is getting more frustrated.

"No! That is not the smell I mean! Argh! You would not understand even if I explain to you! Just, stay away from him, okay?!" Shin is getting mad too, for some reason. Kamui never raised his voice around him. Ever.

"YOU assume I would not understand?! I will really not understand because you are not telling me ANYTHING in the first place! Why should I stay away from him, huh? You are not making any sense! He is my music teacher, I cannot do that!" Kamui then looks straight at Shin this time, eyes shining with emotions. He will not yield.

"I do not need to explain myself. Just stay away from him, understood?!" Shin's eyes narrowed.

 _Rei: Look at the nerve of this kid! *looking mad at Kamui*_

 _Gai: *annoyed at Kamui* Hey! Who does he think he is, shouting at Shin like that!_

 _Maya: Well he has his reasons…_

 _Gai: Yeah, really CRAPPY reasons… *pouts and crosses his arms against his chest*_

 _Maya: Uhm, well… *Kira's hand rest on his shoulder*_

 _Kira: It is okay Maya, he is not the one we know. Although he looks a lot like him but I am sure it is not him. The one we know is kind and warm._

 _Maya: *nods his head* yeah…_

"Why should I follow what you tell me? You do not even make sense on why you are angry with Takeru-sensei an-" Kamui loses it.

"Because I LIKE YOU, OKAY?! I like you so much that I hate other guys becoming close to you! I hate it when you give others your attention and not to me! I hate it when you dream of another guy and not me! And I especially hate Takeru because he likes you too!" Shin mentioned to Kamui before that he had dreams of a red haired guy named Yuda who introduced himself as his Guardian Angel.

A few seconds passed and Kamui blushes, realizing what he just said. Shin was shocked as well.

"I'm going home!" Kamui quickly marches towards his house without glancing back at Shin. The blonde kid slams their door so loud, Nadeshiko came running down from the second floor to see if there was a fight somewhere. Seeing there were no commotion, she guided Shin back towards the house. Unknown to her, Shin looked confused but he was hiding his blush.

 _Gai: … *eyes big but mouth is closed*_

 _Rei: There! He said it! I knew from the beginning that the kid is bad news for Shin! BAD NEWS!_

 _Maya: *looking worried* Oh no, Shin-nissan…_

 _Gai: *nudges Goh* He's not getting swayed, will he?_

 _Kira: *looking annoyed at Gai* Of course not! Shin has Yuda only in his heart!_

 _Goh: *watching Shin's expression closely* But Shin does not remember nor know who Yuda really is._

 _Kira: Oh…right… *looked disappointed*_

 _Luca: *looking serious* Yuda is awfully quiet… *furrowed his brows* I'm worried._

 _Goh: Yuda? Are you alright?_

 _Yuda: …_

 _Luca: Yuda?_

 _Yuda: *startled* Oh, sorry._

 _Luca: *looking concerned at his friend* Yuda…_

 _Yuda: I am okay. This is a child thing. I am sure it will pass. Kamui rarely had interactions with girls and is aloof with the boys in his school so he is very close to Shin. And Shin is always there for him, caring for him. He might be interpreting this the wrong way._

 _Goh: *considers what Yuda said and then made a nod* Yes, that does sound plausible._

 _Gai: *looking hopeful* So, Kamui is overthinking himself?_

 _Maya: *scratches his cheek while thinking* Because he is so close with Shin-niisan, he thinks that it is love?_

 _Rei: *caresses his chin* Hmmm, that does make sense. And as Yuda pointed out, Kamui rarely talks to others. Heck, he avoids them like a plague!_

 _Kira: True, remember that one time he set Ji to chase a bunch of boys because they annoy him?_

 _Maya: *sweat drop* Uhm, he actually did that so they will stop stalking Shin-niisan._

 _Kira: …Oh._

 _Rei: *looked deadpanned at Kira* Nice way to ruin the momentum, Kira._

 _Kira: *pouts*_

* * *

After that, Kamui never showed up again to Shin. Shin let him alone, thinking that the blonde may just need some time to think. That also means he had some time to think as well.

Shin assessed his feelings about Kamui. He knows Kamui a lot and that is because they grew up together. He likes Kamui as a friend because he knows he can rely on him; he can trust Kamui to watch his back and vice versa. He then asked himself if he liked Kamui more than as a friend.

Shin admits that Kamui is good looking, all the girls in their class and even the girls in other class has a crush on the blonde. But he always ignore them. Shin does feel Kamui is sometimes too overprotective of him; he would always think that it is because Shin is clumsy at most times.

Now he knows why. Shin blushed, he never ever thought that Kamui feels that way for him. For twelve years, he never once felt that way towards Kamui. Shin suddenly realized the answer to his question, on what he really feel for Kamui: just a friend. He sighs happily on finally arriving to an answer and fell asleep immediately.

He will tell Kamui the next time he sees him. He has to be honest with his friend. He at least owes him the truth.

But days passed and then weeks, there is still no sign of Kamui. Shin was worried that their friendship is breaking because of a misunderstanding so he would always wait for the blonde to get out of the school. But the blonde always manage to escape Shin every single time, to which he is starting to think that Kamui is avoiding him.

He then tried visiting the blonde's house but Kamui is not there. He will call him, no answer in his room. He will send a text message, no reply. He calls him on his cell, but he always gets his voicemail. Unfortunately Kamui does not do any social media so Shin already did everything to get in touch with the blonde but to no avail. Frustrated is an understatement to what Shin is feeling right now.

* * *

Then the news suddenly came to him: Kamui went with his father to their mountain villa, staying indefinitely. The blonde dropped from their school and shows no interest in continuing it else were. Shin was so shocked of Kamui's sudden decision so he would always talk with Kamui's mother but she too, knows nothing of Kamui's plan and is in the same boat as Shin: totally clueless.

 _Goh: Well, that is expected. Now that Kamui knows who he really is…_

 _Yuda: So he was the same Kamui that I fought before. *looking serious*_

 _Luca: So he might be the one who cast that 'dark aura' on you. The curse…?_

 _Yuda: *looking thoughtful* Maybe…_

 _Gai: Man, I never expected this story to be this complicated. *scratches his head*_

 _Maya: Yeah. *massages his temple*_

 _Kira: I now agree that humans really are complicated beings. *sighs*_

Shin continued sending Kamui text messages and calls but, same as before, there has been no reply at all. Shin thinks that it might be because there is no signal in the mountain that Kamui was not able to receive his messages or calls. But he always kept his cellphone near him and frequently looks at the small screen, hoping a reply has come.

But none came.

At the same time, Yuda can no longer enter Shin's mind as a dream. The young boy is busy with his school (they still have a few months to go) and busy learning on what happened to Kamui. This somehow caused Yuda to worry.

 _Maya: *holds his hand in prayer* NOW, I am worried. It is like Shin liked Kamui more now._

 _Rei: *looks suddenly at Maya* No! That is not true!_

 _Maya: Then why was he acting that why? If he only feels friendship for Kamui-san, why does he feel that way?_

 _Rei: *looked unsure* I…_

Unknown to them, Yuda is suffering as well. His only connection and only means of communication with Shin is through his dreams and he was denied of this by the same person he cares the most. He is becoming worried of how Shin misses Kamui that it transcends friendship. Luca is worried about Yuda.

 _Gai: *claps three times* Hey! Look on the bright side, guys! Things can still change, yeah?_

 _Goh: Yeah, probably…_

 _Gai: *pouts and jabs at Goh* Oh come on Goh, don't give me that!_

 _Kira: Well, Shin is leaning more and more towards Kamui…I did read on a book before, a saying is what they call it, it says 'absence makes the heart grow fonder.'_

 _Everyone: …_

 _Rei: *looks at Kira, annoyed* You really have a knack for destroying the mood._

 _Kira: *facepalm*_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

 **(*) Leonardo, Donatello, Rafael and Michelangelo** – Leonardo and Rafael are famous painters; Donatello is a famous sculptor while Michelangelo is both a painter and a sculptor. Their names are also used as the main characters in the hit cartoon turned movie, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 **(*) Splinter** – the master / father – figure of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

As always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! I read them all. And don't forget to like our Facebook page, Saint Beast! ^_^

Thanks for reading! ^o^


	12. Chapter 5 (continuing chapter - part 2)

**Author s Note:** I do not own Saint Beast. Credits go to the original creator.

 **Characters:** Yuda, Luca, Goh, Rei, Maya, Kira, Maya, (human) Shin and Kamui

 **Notes:** As I read my draft and then compare it to my fanfic now I have this strong feeling that it will be one long fanfic ^_^;

You should already know this but just want to reiterate all angel and supernatural beings conversing will be in italic, like this example:

 _Gai: I want to eat fried chicken_  
 _Maya: Me too_  
 _Rei: *watches them with fires in his eyes*_  
 _Gai and Maya: *sweatdrop* m-maybe some other time_  
 _Rei: *releases Suzaku*_  
 _Gai and Maya: *looking dejected* never mind_

Understood?

When you see this (*), the definition is at the additional notes section, at the very bottom of this story.

Okay! Let s continue Chapter 5!

* * *

Four years have passed, Shin is now sixteen years old. He no longer remember his red haired Guardian Angel as his thoughts were all centered in Kamui and his four-year absence. Every day, he would stop by at Kamui's house to check if he came home. And every day, Kamui's mother would shake her head and Shin comes home dismayed.

Of the thousands and thousands of phone calls and text messages he sent his blonde friend, no reply ever came. As if he has forgotten Shin just like that.

But Shin never lose hope.

* * *

The next day, Shin woke up and his usual routine starts: deactivate his alarm even before it goes off, sit on his bed for a few minutes, check his phone for any messages (specifically from Kamui), go down to eat breakfast, take a shower, wear his school uniform and then take a walk to the nearest bus stop going to school.

Yet another usual day for Shin at school: lectures, quizzes, practice for the musical recital and then after school, he would take the bus towards Kamui's house and would ring the door bell and Kamui's mother will answer the door, same old forlorn face shaking her head with his quiet inquiry.

But today, something different happened.

When he rang the doorbell, no one answered. Shin rang it again and this time, a hurried and excited mother came to greet him. Shin's heart is in his mouth all of a sudden.

"Is he-" He was not even finish with his sentence when the mother nods her head furiously. She grabs Shin's arms and led him inside quickly.

"Yes! He came home last night, when the full moon began! Oh my goodness! He has changed so much, I could not believe that he is my son! My scrawny little son! He is home! I made sure he stayed in his room so you can finally see him! Oh my goodness! I am so happy!" Tears stream down her eyes as she hurriedly drag Shin towards Kamui's room.

Shin is speechless as he cannot believe that Kamui is now back. After four years and thousands of messages and thousands of phone calls and thousands of emails, he is back. Just like that. Shin was trying to understand what Kamui's mother said earlier when they finally reached his room. It was closed with Kamui's name plate hanging lopsidedly.

"I will leave you because I need to prepare his favorite! Oh my goodness! My son is back!" with that, the hysterically happy mother left a dumb founded Shin in front of Kamui's room.

Shin is still grasping the news that Kamui is indeed back so he just stood there and did nothing. Shin's mind kept replaying the words he is back. He is back over and over again. He practiced so many times what he will tell Kamui when he comes back, but now that he is really here, he found out he cannot say anything.

Shin just stared at the doorknob.

 _Rei: *clutches his both hands as if in prayer* Don t open it Shin! He is wild now! DON T OPEN IT!_

 _Kira: And she really had to tell Shin-san about his comeback...hmph! *rolls his eyes*_

 _Gai: *looks at Luca* Can I use my pendant now?_

 _Luca: *shakes his head slowly* Even if you use it now, there is no guarantee that Shin WILL not want to see Kamui. And if we use it every single time, we would ran out of our only means to intervene on the more important events so I advise against it._

 _Goh: Remember, Shin is only 16 now. And the specified time was when he reach 21. That is five human years and a lot can happen in that short span of time._

 _Maya: *looking worried* But, if we don t do something, Shin will...!_

 _Goh: There is nothing we can do at this point. We will just have to trust in Shin._

After what felt like hours, Shin finally turns the door knob and pushed the door open, he then slowly entered the room. The door creaked lightly as Shin swung it open. It has been so long since Shin saw Kamui's room that he felt it is his first time. As Kamui wanted, there are posters of his favorite anime and singers on his wall. At the far end of the room is his blue-colored bed, which looks like there were evidence that someone recently seated on them (but Shin has grown taller over the past four years and he doubt the small bed can accommodate a taller-than-him Kamui). The window adjacent to the bed is wide open, letting the baby blue curtain sway in the afternoon breeze.

There is a LED Slim-TV just in front of Kamui's bed and a cabinet with different gaming consoles but they looked untouched. As Shin entered, the cabinet and dresser to his left looked untouched; so is the rack of different rubber shoes to his right. Shin entered further and approached Kamui's study table and Shin saw there was a small widow just above it with the same baby blue curtain covering it. The desk is clean: no books, no papers, no pens or anything on it. The chair looks too small even for Shin to use. He then noticed a carving on the desk: K x S. Shin caressed it.

"Kamui..."

Shin then looked at the coffee table just behind the study table where he remembered doing their assignments because Kamui says the study table is too cramp to use. Underneath the coffee table are his favorite gaming magazines and some car magazines.

Shin has seen all of Kamui's room but he cannot see the occupant anywhere. Shin approached the bed and takes a look at the window. For some reason, he is thinking that Kamui must be playing a prank on him, just like before. He saw no one dangling on the window so he turns around and saw a shadow pass from the window atop the study table. Shin froze on his spot. He tilted his face a little to see the window a little better.

"Kamui?"

"Hey." Shin heard a different sounding voice from his back and it startled him. He turns around but lost his footing and he was about to fall when the person easily catch him (Shin had his eyes close to brace for the impact of the ground but it did not happen). Shin can feel the warmth from the person s hands as if he is not wearing any clothing at all; actually it is unusually WAY too warm. Eyes still close, he heard the person chuckle.

"Never knew you were the easily startle type, Shin." For some reason, this person knows him. Shin slowly opens his eyes and saw two piercing but deep blue eyes staring right back at him. The man also has shiny, blonde hair and fair skin. Shin stared right back at him. The other person looked at him worriedly.

"Shin? Are you okay?" When Shin heard his name the second time that was when he only made the connection.

"...Kamui?"

"Yes. It is me. Are you okay?" Shin got a good look of Kamui. He is a lot taller than him and muscular, his blonde hair grew longer almost reaching his shoulder. His complexion is still fair but he looks more flawless, like made of shiny, white marble. Shin remembered Kamui had a cut on his chin when he was a child but now, that was gone.

Shin touched the area where Kamui had the cut before, making the blonde startled at the sudden movement.

"Your scar..." Shin did not finish as he is mesmerized at the sudden change in Kamui's appearance. His mother is right; Shin barely recognized him.

"Yeah, it...went away."

"Oh, I...see." Shin find it strange but did not question why. Because Shin also has a cut from when he was a kid and it is still there up until now.

Continuing on his observation of Kamui, his lips are still the same one he remembered as well as the nose. His eyes had the biggest change they look wild and bluer if possible. He is wearing a blue colored coat with furs in the neck area, the rest of his clothing is hidden under the blue coat.

"So, have you fallen in love with me now?" Kamui's smirk appeared as he tease Shin's ocular inspection. That remark brought Shin back to Earth as he realized what the blonde was saying. He tried to break away from Kamui's hold but he Kamui's grip on him is firm so with a soft sigh, he let the blonde hold him in that awkward position.

Shin has a lot of questions.

"Why did you come back?"

"Well, I -"

"Why did you not responded to any of my calls? To my text messages?" Kamui blinks twice, surprise he was cut off by Shin. Shin is always the polite boy who would always wait for others to end their speech before talking. Even if the talk was nonsense, he would still hear it out until the end. So the feeling of surprised is an understatement right now for Kamui.

"I do -"

"Kamui! Shin! Dinner is ready!" For the first time - in a long while - Shin saw Kamui trying not to roll his eyes, something the blonde always does when he was about to do something he does not like, a habit he had from way back in his childhood. Shin muttered something and as if he heard him, Kamui frown down at Shin. This is when he got a good look at his friend.

Shin kept his hair long and is now at waist-level. He is also wearing glasses now; Kamui knew that when they were kids, Shin's eyesight was getting bad (but he never wore any glasses before) but he guessed that it grew worse as he grow older. His eyes looked wiser, eyelashes are longer and lips looked soft and inviting. Kamui stared long at Shin's lips, longer than usual which made Shin look uncomfortable.

"Kamui...?"

Shin was waiting for an answer. Kamui caught himself and clears his head. He then opens his mouth.

"..." But no words come out. Shin waits for him so Kamui closed his mouth and tried again. Still, no words came out. Shin can see the bewilderment in the blonde s eyes; confused and frustrated at the same time. Shin took that as Kamui not yet ready so he gently pushed Kamui's chest. The blonde, confused and frustrated, reluctantly released the smaller man.

"I ll...go home now. Let us just talk when you are ready." Shin quietly left the room, leaving a silent Kamui.

 _Gai and Maya: *gave a relieved sigh at the same time*_

 _Rei: That went...okay, right? I mean, nothing happened at Shin, right?_

 _Luca: True._

 _Kira: Yeah. Good thing we did not used any of our pendant or else it would have been a useless thing to do._

 _Goh: Today is a close call. We must be attentive moving forward because he is back. Kamui has plenty of time to interact with Shin so we have to keep our guard up and make sure nothing happens._

 _Everyone: Right!_

Kamui stares at his empty hand.

"I guess I am not the only one who changed."

* * *

"OH. MI. GOSH! He came back?! What did he say?!" Sandstone (*) colored eyes bigger than a saucer hovers near Shin's face.

"What did he do?! Did he explained what happened?! Come on, spill the beans already!" Another equally big violet (*) eyes hover near Shin's face. Shin immediately regretted telling his two friends about Kamui's return and blushes in embarrassment as he becomes the center of attention of the school s cafeteria in mere seconds.

"Not so loud, Pandora! Shiva!" Shin's blushes even more as he saw some students whispering and then looks at their direction. Shin wishes the ground swallows him whole now.

Pandora, short blonde hair that reaches his chin, coughs softly as he slowly seats down. The one beside him, Shiva, indigo colored haired with a long fringe on the right side slowly grabbed the chair he was seating earlier and sits quietly. Sensing that the outburst was finish, the students around them continued where they left off.

 _Kira: *huffs* Look at the irony..._

 _Maya: *stares in awe* I cannot believe they will become friends..._

 _Gai: Yeah, what are the odds...?_

 _Rei: *looking puzzled* Hmmm, I thought Shiva hates Shin because of Yuda...?_

 _Yuda: ..._

 _Luca: *looking surprised* Really? Why?_

 _Rei: *looking even more puzzled* Because I thought Shiva has a thing for Yuda...am I wrong?_

 _Yuda: ..._

 _Goh: *clears his throat* Alright, everyone! Regardless of their history, right now Shiva and Pandora are humans who have no recollection of us whatsoever. So let us treat them on a new, clean slate and watch what happens next. Understood?_

 _Luca, Rei, Gai, Kira and Maya: Yes!_

 _Yuda: *chuckles* I am happy that you are better leader than I am, Goh._

 _Goh: *blushes in embarrassment* I-I m just doing my job. I know you can do better._

 _Yuda: *looking sad* I do not think so. I am a Fallen, after all._

 _Goh: Yuda..._

Pandora leans his head closer to Shin, so did Shiva, as if they will converse a top secret mission.

"So, what exactly happen?" Pandora asked.

"Tell us already! Hurry!" Shiva impatiently nudges Shin.

"Okay! Okay! Come closer..." The two did as they were told. Shin reasoned out that since he already started it, might as well finish it. Otherwise these two will stalk him to the ends of the world until they are satisfied. The thought alone scared him.

"Well, I came to his house as usual and then his mom opens the door, overjoyed. While we were rushing to his door, she says he has changed and all that. I was half-listening because my mind was still processing the fact that he came back. I mean, he was gone for four years. Four years!" His anger slowly resurfacing. The two nod their heads eagerly, sympathizing. They are no stranger to Kamui's disappearance and Shin's worry for the other because they are quite very close.

They met a few months after Kamui left. Shiva came first as a transfer student and Shin was assigned to him to tour him around their school. They clicked as friends immediately. A month after Shiva's arrival came Pandora, another transfer student. Pandora had his eyes on Shiva from the very first day and insisted that the indigo-haired boy tour him around. A few days after, they became a couple, much to Shin's surprise.

When Shin asked what happened, Shiva blushed tremendously as Pandora narrates how love find them at the most unexpected ways and was about to go deeper when Shiva stops him. The angels almost use their pendant, because they want Shin to stay as innocent and pure until he reaches twenty one years of age. That conversation was never brought up again, much to the relief of the angels and Shiva.

"And then? And then, and then, and then?" A sweatdrop appeared on Shin's head as Pandora closes on him again. Shiva had to pull him back, maybe to help his friend or out of jealousy.

"And then, when I finally saw him..." Shin reminisce what happened, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah? What happened?!" This time, it was Shiva's turn to be excited and Pandora pulls him back.

"Nothing. He did not answer any of my questions so I left his house afterwards." Shin slumps his shoulders, remembering Kamui's silence. He is sure that something happened that changed him that much. Scars don't just go away specially Kamui has keloidal-type of skin. Eyes don't become wild just because they wanted to. And human bodies don't emit that much heat, like that of a furnace. All those signs tells Shin that something outside of science happened to Kamui.

His inquisitive nature craves for answers but at the same time, he wants to consider Kamui's feelings.

 _Gai: *whistles in awe* wow! Shin is spot on!_

 _Maya: *smiles* well, that is Shin-niisan after all!_

 _Kira: *nods in agreement* Shin-san is intelligent, both when he was still an angel and even after becoming human._

 _Rei: *smiles fondly* yes, trust Shin to do all the thinking._

 _Goh: *smirks* and trust him to be observant. Nothing escapes his eyes._

 _Luca: Couldn t agree more!_

"Huh?" Pandora could not believe what he just heard. Shiva sitting beside him suddenly cleans his ears and moves closer to Shin.

"What do you mean, nothing?"

"Nothing. That is all that happened." Pandora and Shiva looks at Shin with a dead pan expression, disbelief.

"Please clarify, Mr. Kageyama Shin." Pandora places his elbow on the table and cradled his head with his hand, a bit annoyed.

"We seem to be missing something here and we apologized, we fail to find that..." Shiva frowns as he tries to remember what Shin said earlier.

"You said he came back after four years and he changed A LOT. That is what you said."

"Yes, that is true." Shin unsure where Shiva is going with this conversation.

"Like how? What changed? Give us more detail!" Shiva is starting to get annoyed too.

"Well," Shin stares off in a distance, reminiscing; oblivious to his companion s growing impatience. "He is a lot taller now - maybe a foot taller than me -, his blonde hair is longer too, it almost touches his shoulders and his ears somehow got pointy at the tip..." While Shin counts the differences he noticed in Kamui, something caught Pandora and Shiva s eyes.

 _Gai: Uh-oh... *touches his Goddess pendant*_

 _Goh: *holds Gai's shoulder* Wait._

 _Maya: *looks at Goh* But..._

 _Luca: *places both hands on Maya's shoulder* Let us see what he will do._

 _Rei: *frowns* If he makes ONE wrong move at all..._

 _Kira: ..._

Shin continues, not knowing that his friends attention is no longer to him. "His eyes had the biggest change of all: they were bluer than I remembered. Deep blue eyes..."

"Really? Like the ocean blue?" Shin considers the comparison and shakes his head softly.

"No, bluer than that." Shiva, without taking their eyes off whatever they are looking at, asked Shin.

"Like sky blue?"

"Hmmm, no, more like Lapis color. And they look wild, I do not know why but somehow it looked that way to me. Like I am looking at a wild animal's eyes..." Shin let out a frustrated sigh. He does not want to compare Kamui to a wild animal but that is the closest he can describe it: Wild and Untamed.

"That is all about it. I do not want to force Kamui into talking if he is not ready himself." Shin unhappily makes circles on the table.

"Is that Kamui guy like wearing blue?" Pandora's question out of the blue.

"Like blue coat with fur trimmings? More fur trimmings near the arms? Blue pants with furry white boots with black leather binding?" Shin find the question weird. They actually described Kamui's clothes perfectly, it was the same clothing he wore when he saw him at the blonde s room.

"Yes. Why?" Shin then looked at the two who was looking at somewhere else. Pandora and Shiva then pointed at something at the same time.

"Because I think he is that guy. Right over there." Shin's eyes widen when they said that and quickly turns to where they were pointing.

"Where?!" Shin only saw the trees near the area and some bushes, swaying in the wind.

"There's no one..." Pouting, he then looks at his friends, not amused that he is being made fun of. Pandora and Shiva had the twin expression of surprise.

"Ohmigosh! What was that?!" Shiva rubs his eyes in disbelief.

"He sort of...flew?" Pandora blinks his eyes numerous times.

"Who?" Shin is unsure who they are talking about. Not listening to him, the two continued.

"Is he a ninja?" Pandora said, suddenly amazed.

"Maybe. He moved so fast! One moment he was there and then I blinked once and then he was gone! Poof!" Shiva even acted out his description, making Shin look at him with disbelief.

"Who moved so fast? Who are you referring to?" Shin is totally clueless about the topic the two are having.

"But he is hot..." Pandora suddenly blurted out. The change of atmosphere surprises Shin.

"Yeah, your boyfriend is hot, Shin! Although, I think red hair suits him better, ne (*)?"

"True!" And they both sighed dreamily with matching sparkles and stars in their eyes. Shin sweatdrops.

"He is not my boyfriend, he is my CHILDHOOD friend." Two heads suddenly looked at him, unconvinced.

"Oh really..." Shin returned the look. He then made a remark on their earlier reactions.

"Why are you both ogling at some guy anyway? I thought you two were already a couple...?" Surprised at the sudden question the two looked at each other and then smiled. They then got closer and held each other s face lovingly.

"Yes, of course, I have my beloved Shiva." Pandora embraces Shiva closer.

"I only need my beloved Pandora in my life." Shiva places his head on Pandora's chest and sighs happily. At their cheesiness, Shin had another sweat drop. And then the two locked their foreheads together, oblivious to the whole world.

"Yeah, we only need each other..."

"Pandora is all I need. I could care less what the world says..." Shiva opens his eyes, as if remembering something.

"And we both love red hairs!" At the mention of red hair, Pandora opens his eyes as well.

"Yes! Red hair guys are so..." He was trying to find the best word to explain his unnatural obsession on red hair.

"Yes, so..." and they both sigh again. Somehow, the word red hair made Shin remember something.

"Red hair..." Shin looks down at his hand, resting on his lap. His brain pulls up an image of a red hair man whose face is blurred.

 _Rei: Come on! Shin! Remember Yuda, your Guardian! *clasps his hand in prayer*_

Rei begins to glow in soft red aura.

 _Goh: *clenches his fist* Shin, Yuda has always been there for you! And he will always be with you!_

Goh begins to emit a blue aura. Luca, Kira and Maya watches their friends in amazement as they channel their thoughts to Shin.

 _Gai: Yuda cares for you more than anyone else! He wants you back, Shin! WE want you back! So, please! Remember Yuda! Remember us!_

Gai emits a soft yellow aura.

 _Yuda: Shin..._

Shin's head is suddenly assaulted with visions: A man with brunette hair wearing blue clothing was walking in front of him and looks as if he was talking to him, he had two different eye colors; it then became blurred and then an iris colored long haired man runs in front of him and stops and then made an about face, although blurred, he can feel the man in front of him is smiling, as if telling him something joyful; it blurred again and then a young blonde male crouches in the ground in front of him, a cat on his shoulder, ready to strike at something.

"Ugh!" Shin's head began to hurt. Pandora noticed the sudden change in Shin's expression and said something but Shin cannot hear him. Shiva pats his shoulder but cannot feel the touch itself.

Shin then saw a red haired man, tying something on his hair. He heard him say the words "morning dew" and "harp". Upon hearing the voice, something really heavy and sad overcome Shin. Shin clutches his head with both hands and stand up, his body shaking, the pain is becoming unbearable. Something drips from his nose and he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Argh...!"

 _STOP!_

The three Saint Beast stops upon seeing the Goddess before them. They were shocked, they were too absorbed in making Shin remember that they failed to see her coming.

 _Goddess: Stop it! You are going to kill Shin if you continue!_

Shin's body was convulsing and as quickly it happened, his body stopped shaking. Shin slumps into the floor, unconscious. Pandora and Shiva quickly catches his fall.

"Shin! What happened?!" Pandora immediately checks on Shin and saw he had a lot of blood running out of his nose.

"Oh my god! His nose is bleeding! Quick! To the clinic!" Shiva then grabs Shin's bag and hook himself under Shin s right underarm. Pandora hooks himself under the left underarm and together they raced towards the clinic with worried onlookers watching them. A tall shadow also followed them.

 _Goddess: *angry face* See? Look what you did to him!_

 _Goh: *pale upon seeing Shin's state* I..._

 _Rei: *worried* I-I don't know, it's just...my body... *looks at his hand*_

 _Gai: *looking sorry* I...W-We did not know..._

 _Goddess: *heaves a heavy sigh* That is why I told you, NEVER interfere with the humans!_

 _Maya: *stood in front of Gai* Please forgive them, Goddess Yuki...they... *looks at Gai who was looking at the ground*_

 _Kira: *stands beside Maya* They did not know it will result to that._

 _Luca: *stands in front of Rei* Besides, the whole purpose of this is to bring back Shin, not to kill him. I am very sure this incident will never happen again._

 _Goddess: No, I will make sure it will never happen again. I am sorry but this is to prevent this from happening again. *raises her right hand high* I am temporarily sealing all your angelic powers until this whole ordeal is over! By my power, I seal it within me!_

A strong gust of wind surrounded the Goddess and then the three Saint Beast aura appeared and was then sucked towards the Goddess body until it completely disappeared. After a few seconds, the wind disappeared.

 _Goddess: I will return your powers whether Shin comes back here or not. Use what I gave you wisely._

She then left the astounded angels. Gai checks his body.

 _Gai: Wow, I guess this is what it feels like to have your powers removed... *sounded amazed*_

 _Rei: I feel empty... *clasps his hand*_

 _Luca: *hugs Rei* Do not worry, the Goddess will return your powers back._

 _Kira: Goh...?_

 _Goh: *standing near the mirror, watching Shin rest* I am so sorry Shin. Forgive me. I almost... *head hung down, crying*_

* * *

"Well, he seems to be okay now. Except for the massive nose bleed." The doctor at the clinic finished checking on Shin.

"Are you sure? Because he sounded he was in a lot of pain all of a sudden. And what caused the nose bleed? It was not even hot earlier..." Pandora looks at Shin and then to the doctor. The doctor stood up and he followed him.

"Yeah, and that is NOT normal. Shin is as healthy as a fiddle!" Shiva followed the doctor as well. The doctor sits and scribbles something on his pad and then gave it to Pandora.

"Here, a recommendation to have a CT Scan, just in case. He looks healthy outside but we do not know his inside. Off you two, class is about to start." He takes his belongings and was about to stand up when he saw the two worriedly looking at Shin. He sighs, he needs to get to his next class.

"Fine, both of you can stay. I will just write an excuse to your teachers." The doctor then left leaving two happy yet worried couple.

* * *

Shin slowly opens his eyes and saw an unfamiliar ceiling. He slowly looked at his surrounding, afraid that his head might hurt again. He does not want to go through that again, if he can help it. He then noticed the white curtain and the smell of antiseptic; he realized he is in one of the beds in the clinic. He then noticed a mop of hair near his legs.

"Pan...dora?" at the sound of his name, Pandora immediately woke up and looks at Shin, happy.

"SHIN!" He clamps his mouth as he saw Shin wince at the loudness of his voice.

"Sorry! How are you feeling? Where does it hurt? Are you okay now?" Shin moves his limbs a little, checking.

"Yeah. I seem to be okay now. Sorry for worrying you guys." He noticed Shiva is not with him. Pandora brushes off his worry.

"Pssh! Do not say sorry, it is not your fault. Classes has ended but don t worry; Doctor-Sensei (*) will write us excuses. Shiva went out to fetch something. He will be back here. Hey! WOAH!" He sprints towards Shin as he sits up.

"I am alright already. Really." He then pick up his glasses and wears it. He made a face and removed it, cleaned it and tried again. He made another face and removed it completely, surprised written in his face. He was about to say something when Shiva entered the room.

"Oh hey! Finally you are up! Are you sure you should be sitting up already? Because you look like you were in a lot of pain earlier and all that crazy mumbo-jumbo." He was holding a plastic bag with medicines.

"Y-Yeah, I m fine now." He then slip down the bed with Pandora assisting him. Pandora noticed Shin was holding his glasses.

"Want help wearing your glasses?" Shin looks at it and softly shakes his head.

"No, it seems broken so I will just have a new one made." He then puts the glasses in his pocket. Pandora was watching Shin closely.

"Oooookay. Shiva, we need to assist the almost-blind Shin now, now that he is not wearing glasses." Shiva made a salute.

"Aye, aye, Beloved Captain!" And proceed to take Shin s other arm. Shin had a sweatdrop.

"I am NOT blind." Pandora corrects him.

"Yeah, NOT YET. Come on, just be a nice almost-blind patient and let your two clear-vision-20/20-eyesight friends help you. I asked for my car to fetch us so do not worry about going home, blind." Shin got another sweatdrop.

"I am not blind..." Shiva pats him on the head.

"Yes, yes. We believe you. Shoo! Make way please! Almost-blind patient passing through!" His other hand is busy making way for them. The corridor is filled with students going home.

"This is soooo embarrassing...!" Shin just wants to go home.

* * *

"Alright! Made it to the car safely. High-five!" Pandora and Shiva made a high-five and then adjusts their seats and seatbelt. Pandora then checks on Shin who was at the back seat using the rearview mirror.

"You comfy there?" Shin found himself surrounded by soft blankets.

"Uhm yes, thank you. But, why are there blankets in your car?" Shiva looks at him from the passenger seat.

"Well, me and Pandora usually go on hiking together so we have blankets and sleeping bags stored in this car." Pandora nods, hand on the hand brake.

"Okay, let us get Shin home." He then releases the hand brake and slowly left the parking lot of the school. While driving, the two were on idle chat but Shin was not listening. He was looking at the outside, thinking. He is grateful for his two friends who made sure to steer clear from what happened earlier. He will tell them what he saw when it makes more sense to him.

The newly bought car makes a soft humming sound, making Shin feel at ease. He then felt his glasses in his pocket and wondered if Kamui will believe him when he tell him what happened today.

He hopes Kamui will be there to listen to him. Unknown to all of them, there was a small gray wolf pup sitting on the roof of the car, enjoying the ride. It howled a little and after a few seconds, an answering howl was heard.

Shin heard the second howl and thought of Kamui all of a sudden.

"Kamui..."

* * *

 **Additional Notes:**

(*) based on the color comparison I made, that color is the closest unless I am becoming color blind, please correct me ^_^;

(*) ne - right?

(*) Sensei - teacher

As always, please do not forget to leave your reviews! I read them all. And don t forget to like our Facebook page, Saint Beast! ^_^

Thanks for reading! ^o^


End file.
